


Danganronpa V3 : Second Chance

by Deadbolt1911



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression, Screenplay/Script Format, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 64,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadbolt1911/pseuds/Deadbolt1911
Summary: Kokichi lays in the press as it slowly comes down. This is it, he's going to die, and hopefully end the killing game. However, when the press finally comes down, he wakes up in Ultimate Academy. Everyone is alive and well. He has a second chance to change the outcome of the game. With knowledge from last time, he may actually stand a fighting chance of beating the mastermind.





	1. The End

Kaito: "Hey Kokichi, are you ready?"

Kokichi: "Yeah Kaito, go ahead."

Kaito: "Kokichi, before we do this, I want you to know something."

Kokichi: "Kaito, just hurry up before I die from the poison."

Kaito: "It's fine, the cameras are out and the press will ruin any chance Monokuma has of finding the truth. I can just take the blame for Maki if you die from the poison."

Kokichi: "Wow, that's actually really smart of you Kaito."

Kaito: "Whether I like it or not, you've rubbed off on me in a way I guess."

Good, Kaito would need that during the trial if he wanted to pull off my persona convincingly. You know, looking back, the two of us had the same goal, but we went about it in different ways. I masqueraded as a monster to make everyone hate me and pull off a convincing mastermind act, he was the bold stereotypical hero opposing me by trying to bring everyone together. 

No, that's wrong, I didn't masquerade as a monster, I am one. After all I've done I can't pretend to be innocent. No matter how good my intentions, no matter how much I wanted to do this to save everyone, I put the group through Hell and broke my own moral codes of no murder just to try to win this stupid game. Worst of all, this plan might not even work.

Kokichi: "Okay, so what do you want to say."

Kaito: "Well, don't get me wrong, I hate your guts and your a bastard."

Kokichi: Thanks Kaito."

Kaito: "Let me finish, this plan of your's is awesome. I think we can really pull this off and force Monokuma to let us go. I may not respect you as a person, but I respect your brilliance."

Kokichi: "Kaito, this plan might not even work. For all we know Monokuma may circumvent the plan and kill everyone anyway."

Kaito: "I know, and that hurts to think about, but we have a chance to fight back for once and actually win. We can't pass this up no matter how risky."

Kokichi: "The impossible is possible, all you gotta do is make it so."

Kaito: "Guess I rubbed off on you too huh?"

Kokichi: "Stop talking and just kill me please."

Kaito: "Hahaha *cough* ah shit."

Both of us are running on borrowed time. He might not even survive through the whole trial. Man that would suck if he died during one of my monologues I wrote for him. I really like those monologues.

Kaito: "You know, I've always looked up to you and Shuichi. You guys always had the trials on lock. I just sat around and made things harder than they needed to be. Whether it was Kaede or Gonta, I always ran from the truth when it was convenient."

Kokichi: "Yeah, you're an idiot Kaito."

Kaito: "Quit screwing around. Would it kill you to say something nice to me back before you die."

Kokichi: "Yes."

Kaito: "But that's just a lie isn't it."

Kokichi: "Fine, I like you're taste in colors. Purple is the best."

Kaito: "I'll take what I can get I guess."

Kokichi: "Can we just does this already, I'm starting to feel worse. Maki really picked the most painful poison she could."

I don't blame her, she got manipulated by the mastermind, and in the end I deserve this.

Kaito: "Alright Kokichi, I'm starting the press and the camera now."

Kokichi: "Okay, but we have to stop talking then."

Kaito: "Right..."

The press begins to slowly descend down onto me.

The process should take seconds but it feels like it takes forever.

I'm sorry Miu, you filthy cum dumpster. You may have been a bitch, but you were useful to my cause, and you weren't boring. I actually had fun messing with you.

I'm sorry Gonta, you deserved better. You put faith into someone like me and I got you killed. You were probably the only one here I could've called a friend.

I hope they can forgive me, even though I know I don't deserve it.

The press is closer than ever.

I wonder if Kaito is going to enjoy killing me? I know he's not that type, but after everything I've done maybe he will get a kick out of ending my life.

The press is inches from my face now.

I wonder if anyone will mourn my death? I don't deserve it, but it would be nice if just one person actually would miss me. 

Who am I kidding, who would miss someone like me?

I feel the cold press touch my skin for a split second before it crushes me.

I feel a surge of unimaginable pain and everything goes black.


	2. The Beginning

Wait, why can I still think? Is this what death is? Am I just going to be stuck with my thoughts? Alone in a inky black void forever. Maybe this is my own personal Hell? Eternity of just my thoughts and my guilt, with no chance of redemption or forgiveness. Forever separated from any sentient being I might be able to make friends with. Alone. This is a fitting result for me. I pushed everyone away in life and now I'm alone in death. Tragic, but poetic. It's not like I deserve any less after all.

Wait a minute, I can feel something. A familiar metallic cold. Not like the press, but something else. Is this the locker I woke up in when the killing game started? No way. Is my personal Hell reliving the killing game all over again? No, no, no, no. This is not real. I keep my eyes closed in fear of my suspicions being confirmed.

Keebo: "Hello, please come out of the locker. We need to assess our current situation."

So, that's Kii-boy. I guess my fears are confirmed. Unless he died and we're both in Hell somehow? No, I need to stop lying to myself right now. I can't be like that idiot Kaito and run from the truth just because it's easy.

I step out of the locker in the classroom to find Keebo.

Keebo: "Ah hello there. I am K1-B0 the Ultimate Robot, but please call me Keebo"

Kokichi: "A robot? How is that an ultimate talent?"

Might as well act normally for now. Keebo very well could be the mastermind though, and I need to keep an eye on him.

Keebo: "What do you mean, I'm the best robot, therefore the ultimate robot."

Kokichi: "So you're entire talent talent is being made by someone else?"

Keebo: "...."

Kokichi: "Wow, what a boring reaction."

Keebo: "Hey, I may have been made by someone else, but they programmed me with a very basic AI to begin with. I had to make it to where I am today through hard work. I had to learn and grow on my own to advance my AI to the current level. Maybe the work I had to put in wasn't as much as the other ultimates, but still, I do not appreciate you belittling my achievements."

Is this an alternate universe, or has Keebo always been like this? Well, I never said something like that to him before, so I guess his unexpected reaction makes some sense. I should probably pry a bit more to make sure he is the same Keebo. If this is an alternate universe I may have some problems predicting people, and that's not good.

Kokichi: "There we go. That reaction had a bit more kick to it. Maybe you're not boring after all."

Keebo: "Umm, I have no idea how to take that, but thank you I guess."

Kokichi: "Hey, do robots have dicks?"

Keebo: "Please do not ask such ridiculous questions."

Yeah, this seems to be the same Keebo. Although, this may still be a different universe.

Kokichi: "Well, I'm Kokichi Oma the Ultimate Supreme Leader."

Keebo: "Ultimate Supreme Leader?"

Kokichi: "Yep, I lead a secret organization of over 10,000 members. It's really impressive."

Keebo: "That seems highly improbable."

Kokichi: "Who knows, after all, I am a liar."

Keebo: "Wait what?"

Kokichi: "Ah Keebo, I think we're going to be good friends. Messing with you is fun."

I'm still suspicious of Keebo being the mastermind, but maybe I should be generally nicer to people this time around. Maybe I can survive if I just act a bit more like my true self. The way I act without all the bullshit lies I use as a defense mechanism because I'm a scared little kid. Wait a minute, since when am I so honest with myself? I guess death really changes your perspective on life. 

Rantaro got killed because he didn't trust anyone, Kaede got killed because she didn't trust Shuichi and his plan, and I got killed because I couldn't trust anyone. No, no, no. I still can't trust anyone, because anyone here might be the mastermind. No clue how different this timeline may be. I need to keep my distance.

Why am I like this?

Keebo: "Kokichi, you are very strange and quite rude. However, we're both trapped here, so we should make the best of things."

Yep, definitely classic Keebo.

Kokichi: "Okay, let's go see if there are others around here."

Keebo: "Yes, gathering information and assessing our situation will be beneficial."

Of course I know the situation. It's going to get worse before it gets better.

We leave the classroom and make our way around the academy. We eventually see our resident love birds Kaede and Shuichi.

Kaede: "Oh hello. I'm Kaede Akamatsu the..."

Kokichi: "The Ultimate Pianist. Of course, most people you know call you piano freak."

Kaede: "Wait how did you know that?"

Kokichi: "And you're Shuichi Saihara. The Ultimate Detective. Of course you don't consider that to be true since you're still in training and your first case was a fluke in your mind."

Shuichi: "Wait what?"

Keebo: "Wait, Kokichi, how did you know all of this?"

Kokichi: "Cause I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader duh. Of course my organization would keep on eye on ultimates like you guys."

Keebo: "So you're responsible for our situation?"

Shuichi: "Doubtful. He's clearly knowledgeable, but it makes no sense for him to kidnap us, then be stuck in this building complex with us, and then act suspicious like this."

Kaede: "That makes sense, but still, I don't like how much he knows."

Kokichi: "Kaede, there are so many ultimates that I have to keep track of that I don't know all that much about you guys. Just names talents and few personality traits or minor background knowledge. Like you started playing piano when you were four if I remember correctly."

Kaede: "Geez, why do you have to know so much."

Shuichi: "I guess his talent, no matter how absurd, is legitimate. I don't see how else he could know all of this without working for a secret organization with strong reach. Especially with such accurate information."

Keebo: "Still is that not strange?"

Shuichi: "I'm more concerned on how someone kidnapped so many ultimates. With Kokichi's organization keeping an eye on us, it seems rather difficult to pull off without him knowing, and yet he's here. Not to mention the attention from other organizations around the world. Ultimates disappearing is not normal."

Kokichi: "Perhaps one of my henchmen is responsible. They kidnapped me and a bunch of ultimates to try to overthrow me. Not sure what they expect to achieve when the rest of my staff is loyal to me to the death."

Shuichi is still a skilled detective and Kaede is the standard girl next door archetype. Everything seems to be the same. There is a purpose to me prodding them with information however, it catches them off guard and get's them to act more natural and my like their true selves. It also helps me test my theory of the alternate universe. So far everyone is acting normally, and If I can catch the mastermind off guard and make them break character it just becomes easier for me. Of course I don't expect it to be that easy, I can hope.

We part ways with the two and eventually find Kaito and Gonta talking.

Weird, the person I got killed and the person who killed me. What a weird turn of events.

Kaito: "Yo what's up I'm..."

Kokichi: "Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars. Ultimate Astronaut who cheated the exam to get in. Your catch phrase is also 'The impossible is possible, you just gotta make it so.'"

Kaito: "Woah, are you the Ultimate Mind Reader? That is seriously impressive."

Keebo: "No, he is just the Ultimate Supreme Leader of Evil apparently."

Kaito: "Hahaha, that's funny. Seriously what's your talent?"

Kokichi: "It's no joke, I'm Kokichi Oma the Ultimate Supreme Leader. My organization has had an eye on you Kaito. Having a member with space training would be beneficial for our new super secret space base."

Gonta: "Is base secret if you tell us?"

I wince up hearing Gonta speak. I didn't expect it to be this hard to face him.

Kokichi: "Oh hello Gonta Gokuhara. You're the Ultimate Entomologist. You're true goal however is to be a true gentleman."

Gonta: "Wow, Kokichi is smart. Is the robot yours?"

Keebo: "I AM NOT HIS PROPERTY."

Gonta: "Gonta sorry. Gonta apologize for saying mean thing to you."

Keebo: "It's alright Gonta. I forgive you. Anyway I am the Ultimate Robot Keebo."

Kaito: "Well, a robot and a supreme leader. That's pretty interesting."

Kokichi: "But who can say for sure what my talent is, I am a liar after all."

Kaito: "So what?"

Kokichi: "What do you mean 'so what'?"

Kaito: "Lying is natural, everyone has something to hide. You'll never get to see 100% of a person so it makes sense for them to lie. If you fall for a lie, it's not the fault of the person who lied, it's your fault for believing them."

Katio is as naive as ever, and Gonta is definitely Gonta. I still can't bring myself to look Gonta in the eyes, luckily the height difference between us helps.

Kokichi: "Well, you two certainly aren't boring, I'll give you that."

We run into Maki and Kirumi next.

Kokichi: "Hi, I'm Kokichi Oma the Ultimate Supreme Leader. You must be Kirumi Tojo the Ultimate Maid and Maki Harukawa the Ultimate Child Caregiver."

Maki says nothing but starts to glare at me.

Keebo: "I apologize for his actions, He seems to know everyone's talents and some of their backstory. He says his evil organization has been watching ultimates worldwide for a long time."

Kokichi: "Yep, like Kirumi will complete any request, assuming it's possible anyway."

Kirumi: "Oh my, I'm shocked with how accurate your information is."

Kokichi: "Well of course Kirumi. My organization has had an eye on you for a while. Recruiting you to help around my secret lairs would be super helpful."

Kirumi: "Well, I may be the Ultimate Maid, but helping an evil organization is out of the question."

Kokichi: "Yeah, I knew you'd feel that way, that's why none of my subordinates ever offered you a position."

Maki continues her death stare at me.

Kokichi: "Maki Hatukawa. You don't like children, but you earned the title because you were such a skilled caregiver at the orphanage you lived at. I adore your selfless devotion to your talent and your care of children even when it's hard."

Kirumi: "I commend you devotion as well. Selfless devotion like that is my lifestyle as the ultimate maid."

Maki just continues to stare daggers at me. She knows that I know her real talent. There's no way I couldn't given how much I know.

Maki: "Thanks, I guess."

Kokichi: "Hey, can Maki and I talk alone. I have something private to talk to her about."

Kirumi: "Of course."

Kirumi and Keebo leave the hallway together and strike up their own conversation.

Maki: "So how much do you know?"

Kokichi: "Not much actually. The organization you work for is one of the few evil organizations I don't have a good grasp of."

Maki: "So, you know the truth about my talent I take it."

Kokichi: "I know you're an assassin. I know you do your job against your will. I know your organization is dangerous. Don't worry though, one day I'll dismantle it and you can be my bodyguard or something."

Maki: "As if..."

Kokichi: "Don't worry though, I won't spill your secret."

Maki: "Okay, what do you want in return?"

Kokichi: "I don't want anything in return. I just want us all to live in harmony. However, if I do happen to ask for a favor, I of course expect you to remember the kindness I showed you."

Maki: "So work for you or get exposed?"

Kokichi: "Oh no, I promise not to expose you. I just hope you can repay my kindness down the road."

Maki: "If you're lying, I will kill you."

You already tried before technically failed, since Kaito killed me.

Kokichi: "Well I am a liar, but you can trust me on this one."

I meet back up with Keebo and we go on our merry way. Kirumi and Maki both are acting normally. I don't trust a murderer like Maki at all, but she might be useful. Originally I expected her to kill someone else, but she never tried until the mastermind tricked her. She might be relatively safe to be around as long as I play this smart.

Next we find Rantaro and Korekiyo talking.

Korekiyo, the serial killing, incest, maniac. He actually might be more dangerous than Maki, considering he actually killed people inside the game. Smart, soft spoken, and creepy as hell, it's almost so on the nose you expect him not be a killer.

Rantaro, the ultimate well I don't know. However, he clearly knew more than the rest of us. He tried to stop the mastermind like Kaede did and they both payed for it. It all worked out to conveniently for the mastermind that two of the three who tried to upend the game died so early.

Kokichi: "Hi Korekiyo Shinguji. Hello Rantaro Amami."

Korekiyo: "So, you know our names already. Have we meet before?"

Kokichi: "Nope, I'm just the Ultimate Supreme Leader and I keep an eye on promising ultimates. Like the Ultimate Anthropologist who loves humanity's beauty."

I lean in closer to whisper, "Who also happens to lost his beloved sister to an unfortunate illness."

Korekiyo visibly recoils at that statement. I have clearly startled him.

Korekiyo: "Well, you are exceptionally well informed. However, please do not mention that event to me again. It brings back terrible memories."

Kokichi: "Oh course, I understand."

Rantaro: "So, by any chance do you know my talent?"

Shit

Kokichi: "What's wrong Rantaro? Did you forget your talent or something?"

Rantaro: "Yeah...I did."

Kokichi: "Well then, I'd hate to ruin the mystery and just tell you then."

Rantaro: "Alright fair. It'll more rewarding to find it on my own. I always did love a good adventure."

Korekiyo: "You dedication to finding your talent in a hopeless situation is truly beautiful."

Rantaro: "Ummm thanks I guess?"

Korekiyo: "I do not mean to disturb you, my apologies. I simply admire the behavior of humans."

Rantaro: "Hey, it's all good dude. I don't really mind."

Keebo: "By the way I am Keebo the Ultimate Robot."

Kokichi: "No one cares Keebo."

I say this as I drag him away to find more people to mess with.

Korekiyo is still creepy as fuck and Rantaro is the most chill person in the world. Pretty normal so far.

Next we run into Angie and Miu having a conversation, Angie no doubt trying to get Miu to convert to RandomBullshitAngiePulledOutOfHerAss-ism.

I do still feel guilty for what I did to Miu. Even if she did try to kill me, I could've just not went into the Neo-World program and avoided that whole catastrophe.

Kokichi: "Wow, it's Angie Yonaga the Ultimate Artist. I hear you draw inspiration from a deity known as Atua."

Angie: "Wow, how did you know? Did Atua grant you this divine knowledge?"

Kokichi: "No, I just have an evil secret organization that keeps tabs on ultimates."

Angie: "Ah I see, I see. I hope you get as much divine inspiration from art as others do."

Miu: "For the last time titless, no one cares about your dumb religion."

I actually agree with Miu for once.

Kokichi: "Oh hi, you must be Miu Iruma. The ultimate inventor who makes inventions to help people do stuff in their sleep and also thinks she an enhanced human being."

Miu: "Okay you little twink, how the hell do you know that much about me."

Kokichi: "Why are you being so mean to me. I just wanted to get know all you ultimates better is all.....WAAAAHHHHH!"

I let out a huge fake cry.

Angie: "It's okay, ignore Miu and her mean comments. I think your super awesome...umm what's your name?"

Kokichi: "Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader."

Angie: "Oh, a supreme leader. I'm kind of the leader of my island since Atua appointed me to the position, but that's not really the same."

Angie is master manipulator who used religion to control her whole island, I need to be careful around her. Or maybe I can use her?

Kokichi: "Ah thank you Angie. You're way nicer than Miu."

Miu: "Why you vicious little..."

Kokichi: "You're also way cuter too."

Miu: "AHHHH!"

Angie: "Oh thank you Kokichi. I'm flattered. I will pray for Atua to bless you and your organization."

Kokichi: "It's okay Miu, I'm sure Keebo thinks your great."

Keebo: "Well I am certainly interested in her inventor talent and what it could mean for me and potential upgrades or enhancements."

Miu: "Really...? I mean of course. Everyone who isn't a little jerk-off like Cockichi would be interested in me."

Keebo: "Yes, I'm very interested in you and your talent Miu, i hope we can discuss this more later."

Miu: "Interested...in....me......AHHHH!"

Keebo definitely did not understand what she meant. We need to get out of here fast. Actually, maybe I should play match maker and set those two up. I still don't like Miu, but this is the least I can do.

Speaking of, MIu and Angie are normal. Maybe this is the same universe but a different time? Everything seems to be the same, but it could be an alternate universe with minor difference that won't affect the game. Or maybe the only difference is the Mastermind and everything else will be the same. Wait, could I be the mastermind this time and not realize it yet because I took over the body of alternate reality me? No, that's stupid. Or is it? I don't know anymore.

Next we find Tenko and Himiko. I don't want to talk to Tenko but I kind of have to.

Tenko: "Stand back degenerate males."

Kokichi: "Hi Tenko Chabashira, Ultimate Aikido Master."

Tenko: "Hey, how do you know my name and talent already? Have you been spying on me you degenerate pervert?"

Kokichi: "Listen, I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader. I just keep an eye on promising ultimates, that's all."

Tenko: "Supreme leader? So you are an evil degenerate! I should flip you right now."

Keebo: "Wait, Kokichi may be rude and mischievous but please do not flip him. We need to stick together in our current situation and violence will not help."

Tenko: "Grrrrrr. Fine, but I will hurt him if he tries anything."

Kokichi: "I'm just hear to talk. Speaking of which, hello Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Mage."

Himiko: "Finally, someone recognizes I'm a mage and not a magician."

Kokichi: "Of course I know your magic is real Himiko. My organization helped cover up the existence of magic."

Himiko: "You what?"

Tenko: "You terrible degenerate, apologize right now."

Kokichi: "But I did it for her protection. Humans are irrational and hate what they can't understand. I wanted to help protect a fellow ultimate from the public outrage. They aren't ready for the truth yet."

Himiko: "I guess he has a point, humanity has a history of burning suspected witches at the stake after all. Can you imagine what they would do to a flesh and blood real mage?"

Tenko: "Grrr, I still don't like him."

Himiko: "Meh, he doesn't seem that bad, just really weird."

Yeah, I'm kind of fucked up in all fairness.

Finally we meet the last 2 ultimates here. Ryoma and Tsumugi.

Kokichi: "Hey, you must be the Ultimate Tennis Pro, Ryoma Hoshi. The guy who killed all those mafia members after they killed your girlfriend."

Ryoma: "Ryoma is no more, I'm just his empty shell."

Tsumugi: "Ryoma, you should plainly be less depressed."

Kokichi: "Oh hey Tsumugi Shirogane, you're the Ultimate Cosplayer who says the word plain too much right."

Tsumugi: "Wait, how did you know that?"

Keebo: "He's the Ultimate Supreme Leader. He apparently keeps tabs on all ultimates and thus knows our names and talents. Well, he was skeptical of my talent at first, but I imagine his robophobia is why he didn't bother to look into me."

Tsumugi: "Still, he shouldn't know that. It's plainly impossible..."

Ryoma: "Clearly it's possible. He's got everything accurate."

Tsumugi: "Still, I just plainly feel uncomfortable about this whole thing."

Keebo: "I do as well."

Tsumugi and Ryoma seem to be acting normal. I guess the mastermind is pretty composed if I couldn't catch them off guard.

Monokuma: "Attention students of the ultimate academy, please make your way to the gym. I have important announcement to make."

That message plays over the monitors around the academy.

Monokuma's voice sends a shiver up my spine. I know what's next. This is not going to end well.

We all make our way towards the gym.

I see all the other students gathered around in the gym. Katio, Shuichi, Kaede, Rantaro, and Maki are all in a group.

Kaito: "Hey Kokichi over here."

Kokichi: "Oh hey Kaito, how's our resident Luminary of the Stars?"

Kaito: "I'm doing great. I'm just curious why we are gathered here."

Shuichi: "Hopefully it will shine some light on the situation."

Kaede: "I still think Kokichi knows way to much to not be involved."

Rantaro: "He clearly knows more than he's letting on, but he seems harmless enough."

Maki stays silent. She probably suspects me but doesn't want to risk me exposing her.

Kaito: "Come on, I believe in him."

Kokichi: "Is it really smart to believe a self professed liar like myself?"

Kaito: "It's like i said earlier, if you trick me, it's my own fault for believing in you."

Kaito, I might be able to trust him. I doubt him of all people is the mastermind, but this might be a different universe after all. 

I fucking hate this. I know I need to trust someone to survive. I know I need to distrust everyone to survive. I'm living in a paradox.

Monokuma suddenly appears out of nowhere.

Monokuma: "Well hello there my new students."

Miu: "What the fuck is that?"

Kaede: "What is that robot bear doing here?"

Ryoma: "By any chance is it a robot like Keebo?"

Keebo: "I have no knowledge of this bear. I swear I have never associated with him."

Shuichi: "Kokichi, you seem to know more than the rest of us. You know anything about this bear?"

Kokichi: "Nope. Nothing at all."

Monokuma: "Hey, settle down so I can tell you why I brought you all here."

Korekiyo: "Ah, so you're the one responsible for our current state."

Tenko: "Then let's beat him up and escape!"

Gonta: "Gonta will fight the mean bear with you."

Kaito: "Prepare yourself bear, the Luminary of the Stars will make you see stars."

I have to contain my laughter at Kaito's cringey one liner. That was so bad.

Monokuma: "Oh no, whatever will I do?"

The exisals suddenly appear.

Monokid: "Hell yeah, let's fight."

Monotaro: "Yeah, wait who are these guys again?"

Monphanie: "Oh no, my stomach can't handle violence."

Monosuke: "You all better sit down and shut up before things get ugly."

Mondam: "..."

Kirumi: "Oh my."

Kaede: "Guess fighting is out of the question."

Monokuma: "Now listen and listen good."

Rantaro: "So basically, you kidnapped us and now have an army of armed mechs ready to kill us if we disobey."

Monokuma: "Pretty much."

Rantaro: "Well then, the floor is yours. Go ahead and say what you have too."

Rantaro, no matter what he was always calm and collected, and he died actively trying to stop the killing game. I think I can trust him, then again he may be the mastermind in this universe.

Monokuma: "Alright, now straight to the point, basically you're all stuck here in this ultimate academy with no chance of escape."

Kaito: "What? No escape!"

Angie: "Surely this can't be true, can it?"

Himiko: "Nyeh, this is such a pain."

Monokuma: "Well actually there is one way to escape."

Kaito: "Alright tell us what it is then so we can get out of here."

Monokuma: "Upupupupupu. I'm so glad you asked. We're going to have a killing game."

So far, everything has matched up, with a few differences here and there. People are saying different words, but their character is the same. Overall this appears to be the same universe thus far.

Maki: "Killing game?"

Gonta: "Gentlemen no kill people!"

Monokuma: "Calm down a minute, the killing game around here is quite a civilized event. Well, as civilized as killing game can get."

Shuichi: "A civilized killing game?"

Monokuma: "Basically after someone dies, we have an investigation and then a trial. If you kids can figure out who did it I'll only punish the culprit, which I will refer to as the blackened. If you can't figure out the culprit or guess the wrong one then I'll let the blackened go free and the spotless, which would be the rest of you innocents, get punished. See, even in a killing game we have a fair and impartial justice system."

Korekiyo: "What exactly is this punishment?"

Monokuma: "I'm so glad you asked, it's a fancy execution."

Himiko: "Execution?!?!"

Keebo: "No way, that is not alright."

Kaito: "You really think we're going to let you push us around like that."

Kaito charges forward but Rantaro stops him."

Rantaro: "Kaito, I know how you feel, but he has an army of mechs."

Kaito says nothing and just sighs while crossing his arms.

Monokuma: "Well, I'll leave you guys to it. Your Monopads should be on your person. They contain a map of the school and all the rules of the academy. You should definitely read over the rules. We wouldn't want anyone to accidentally die now would we?"

With that Monokuma disappears. Everyone remains silent for awhile.

Kaede: "Hey come on guys, we can get through this. All we have to do is not kill and well be fine."

Kaito: "Kaede's right, besides if you kill someone you still have to survive the trial and kill the rest of us, or you die yourself. Killing someone is totally dumb in this situation."

Kaito and Kaede. The two spirited leaders people look up too. I wonder if they can keep the group together this time.

I open up my Monopad to look at the rules.

#1: Students are required to cohabitate at the Ultimate Academy for the remainder of the unforeseeable future.  
#2: When a murder is committed in the academy, a class trial will be conducted. Participation in this trial is mandatory for all surviving students.  
#3: If the killer (hereinafter referred to as "the blackened") is correctly identified during the class trial, only the blackened will be punished for their crime.  
#4: If the blackened cannot be identified, or if an incorrect student is identified as the blackened, all students except the blackened will be punished for the crime.  
#5: If the blackened survives the class trial, they are declared the winner. At which point, they will graduate from the Ultimate Academy and re-enter the outside world.  
#6: If innocent students (hereinafter referred to as "the spotless") continue to survive class trials, the killing game will continue until only two students remain.  
#7: "Nighttime" is officially designated as the hours between 10:00 p.m. and 8:00 a.m. During this time, the dining hall and gymnasium are closed.  
#8: All acts of violence toward Monokuma, the headmaster of the Ultimate Academy, are strictly prohibited.  
#9: Monokuma will never directly participate in a murder.  
#10: Your Monopads are very important items. Make sure you do not damage them.  
#11: A body discovery announcement will occur when three or more students discover a body.  
#12: Students have free rein to explore the Ultimate Academy as they see fit.  
#13: Students who violate these rules will be exterminated with extreme prejudice by the Exisals.  
#14: The headmaster may add additional regulations to this list at any time.

All the rules seem to be the exact same. That's another sign that we may be in the same universe but just in the past, which is better for me since it means I have a better idea of what's going on.

I learned a lot today. I need to go to my room and think all this over. I haven't had a break to properly think through everything.

I sneak out of the gym while everyone is distracted.

This may make me look more suspicious than I already do, but I need to work on this immediately. Then of course there is the fact that I probably pissed off the people running the game. I clearly know something I shouldn't, however, I'm not worried about them. I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader after all. Anything they throw at me I can find a way around. I don't care what they do to try to target me or how they may try to get rid of me. I have the upper hand here and I will not lose again.


	3. Team Danganronpa

Person1: "Okay, what in the ever loving fuck happened."

Person2: "Don't ask me. Maybe one of the interns screwed up with the flashback lights?"

Person3: "Nope, there is no way those got messed up. I already checked that."

Person1: "So how in the hell does Kokichi know stuff he shouldn't?"

Person3: "All I know is that this can't be good."

Person2: "Alright, maybe we scrap the first motive. Instead we give everyone a target and if they eliminate the target within 48 hours they get to leave without a trial. We can have Maki's target be Kokichi."

Person3: "I mean, that's basically the first blood perk but were only giving one person incentive to kill Kokichi. Not sure how that helps us."

Executive: "Look, right now we don't need to do anything."

Person1: "What do you mean?"

Executive: "Our ratings are at a high they haven't been at since season 31. Rantaro's return and Kokichi being an absolute wildcard are contributing to that."

Person3: "Yeah, but his knowledge is dangerous, and we don't know where it came from. Do you realize how people would react if they found out we couldn't fully control the killing game."

Executive: "Doesn't matter. We can play it off as intentional and it'll be like we built a fantastic character who breaks all molds or we can be honest and say we have no clue what's going. Sure in the short term, it may hurt our pride to admit we can't fully control the participants, but imagine it for a minute. For the first time in Danganronpa history, one of our ultimate real fiction characters breaks the conditioning and does the impossible. The fans will eat it up and we can make characters with similar features in the future for mass crowd appeal. Either way this works for us."

Person2: "Still though, isn't his knowledge dangerous."

Executive: "No."

Person1: "What if he finds a way to break the game?"

Executive: "The game always get's broken. That's the point. The heroes fight for hope against an enemy who they can never beat because they will play dirty and break their owns rules and their own game to win. That's Danganronpa. It happened in the first game that started everything for crying out loud. The whole cast should've been executed Chapter 5 for getting the results wrong, but the game was rigged for Junko's plan so she let it slide."

Person: "So no matter what, we'll be fine?"

Executive: "Of course, no matter what he does we win in the end. Besides look at the these polls."

Favorite Character Poll

1 - Kokichi Oma  
2 - Kaede Akamatsu  
3 - Rantaro Amami

Executive: "We can't get rid of a fan favorite until at least chapter 5. Maybe 4.

Person4: "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Executive: "No please come in."

Person4: "Well, the mastermind is freaking out over Kokichi."

Executive: "I see. I'll talk to them. The rest of you keep the game going smoothly. I'm actually excited for this season. For once I have no clue how it'll turn out."


	4. Investigation

Okay, first things first. To create a list of suspects. I need to know who is and isn't the mastermind.

Alright, so I'll need three lists for the three possibilities.

Possibility 1: The game functions the way we originally thought it did. Basically the game ends when the mastermind dies.

If that is the case then the mastermind can only be a few suspects. I can mark off everyone who died. 

I can also mark off Kaito. The mastermind giving themselves a disease and making an impossible case with me to end their own killing game seems unlikely. Even if they ruined my plan by coming clean, they would just be executed. The mastermind would've just let me die of poison, also Kaito had no way of getting the flashback light that convinced Maki to kill me into the main building.

Maki, seems impossible. It makes little sense for Maki to kill me if she was the mastermind. She would know a trial would commence if I died if she was the mastermind. Maki tried to kill me thinking it would end the killing game because she thought I was the mastermind. Yeah, definitely impossible.

So, that leaves Himiko, Keebo, Tsumugi, Shuichi or an unknown third party.

It's entirely possible someone outside the game, a hidden mastermind, could've gotten into the school somehow and placed the flashback light in the main building. Though I consider it highly unlikely. I still can't discount it.

Possibility 2: The game continues after the mastermind dies. A new mastermind just takes their place on the outside. Meaning a third party acting as the new mastermind would've placed the flashback light. This is the least likely scenario in my mind. The game very well could continue after the mastermind dies and new one replaces them, but I don't think that happened. Well, if we assume this is true, then my list of suspects is almost everyone. Yeah, I'll keep this possibility in my mind, but it's significantly low.

From this list however, I think can cross of Rantaro and Kaede. Rantaro, he was at the bookcase. However, I don't think that makes him the mastermind. If I was going to my secret lair I wouldn't enter through the obvious front door. I'd go through a different secret route. Wait, is there even one to that room? I mean I would think so, that's evil lairs 101. Plus, the mastermind would've known about the trap Kaede set and not went to the bookcase. Unless they planned on dying to trigger the killing game? Shit, can I not trust him either?

Kaede, she tried to end the killing game. Could she be a mastermind who killed Rantaro and sacrificed herself to force Shuichi to grow and start the killing game? I did always think the mastermind lured Rantaro into the library so Kaede's trap would kill him.

Shit, the two people i should've been able to trust I talked myself out of trusting. I'll guess I'll keep them on the list, for now. I need hard evidence to prove they aren't the mastermind.

Wait I can trust Miu in this scenario I think. She gave me tools that would've been vital in ending the killing game. No way the mastermind would do that. They definitely wouldn't risk the game like that.

Kaito might be trustworthy in this scenario too. He had no way of getting the flashback light to the dinning room. So, the mastermind had to be Maki, Himiko, Keebo, Tsumugi, Shuichi, or one the previous dead who got replaced.

I technically can't cross off Maki. If she were the mastermind in this scenario, her actions make sense. She kills the troublesome gremlin (me) and the replacement mastermind picks up after her.

Possibility 3: Possibilities 1 and 2 exist in the same universe as the last game I was in, but time is rewound. Possibility 3 is an alternate universe and anyone could be the mastermind. Again, this makes the suspects everyone who isn't me. Including a third party. This universe has been a very accurate copy so far. Although, a different mastermind could be a slight difference with everything else being the same. I can't ever be 100% sure if I'm in an alternate universe or a time loop. I guess I'll need to take a chance at some point if I want to survive.

So, if we compile every possible suspect across all possibilities, we have list consisting of everyone.

This is going to be harder than I thought.

I guess I have no choice I need to put my trust in someone. If only a little bit.

There, that should be my compromise. Not trusting anyone get's me killed. Trust anyone get's me killed. So I'll only partially trust and partially share what I know with people who have a low chance of being the mastermind.

Right now the people I think I can trust the most are Miu and Kaito. I can't trust them completely, but I guess it's true, you can never know someone completely. They will always have some secret. I'll put what trust in them I can without putting myself at risk.

Miu and Kaito. Probably the two people I butted heads with the most and here I am having to put my trust in them. Even if it is just a little bit. Hey look at that, I'm actually changing, even if it;s just a little bit...

*Knock Knock*

Who could possibly be at my door?

I go over and open the door to see Kaito, Maki, Shuichi, Kaede, and Rantaro. I wonder what they want.

Kaito: "Hey Kokichi, so we were going to do a full investigation of the school. We figured we could use you since you seem to be really smart."

Kokichi: "Ummm, nope."

Kaede: "Kokichi, stop being a little kid for like 5 seconds and help us please."

Kokichi: "So, you admit you need my help."

Shuichi: "I'm not sure if I trust you Kokichi, but we're completely clueless and you seem to have at least a semblance of an idea of what's going on."

Kaito: "Come on dude, I'm sure with your help we can get out of here in no time. What kind of Ultimate Supreme Leader let's a stupid multicolored bear boss him around?"

Rantaro: "Monokuma."

Kaito: "What?"

Rantaro: "That thing is called Monokuma."

Kaito: "Whatever, anyway the groups are going to be broken up so that one really smart person is in each group. Shuichi, Rantaro, and you will each lead your own group.:

Kokichi: "Okay, I choose you Kaito."

Kaito: "Alright works for me. I don't think Maki Roll or Kaede wanted to work with you anyway."

Maki silently nods

Kaede: "Hey I didn't want him to know that."

Kokichi: "It's okay Kaede I don't like you either."

Kaede:"HEY!"

Kokich: "Just kidding that was a lie. Or was it? Nishishishi."

Kaito: "Alright you scamp, let's get this show on the road before you star a fight."

Kokichi: "Okay, Kaede you and Shuichi should take the basement area with the game room and library. Maki and Rantaro can take the rest of the main building. Kaito and I can handle the outside."

Kaito: "Really? the whole outside?"

Kokichi: "Look, there's plenty of ground, but its mostly empty space. I think we can cover it relatively fine."

Kaito: "Alright fine."

We split up and Kaito and I start out at the dilapidated boiler room. Down that manhole is the Death Road to Despair. Hopefully we won't have to do it again. Didn't Gonta find this originally? We ended up doing this stupid challenge right after Monokuma made his killing game announcement. I guess there are slight changes. Did I somehow cause this?

Kaito: "Well there isn't much here besides this manhole cover."

Kokichi: "Well it may seem that way at first, but there is something here if you pay close attention."

Kaito: "Huh, what is it?"

I pull away the vines to reveal the "Twins B" message on the wall.

Kaito: "Twins B? What does that mean?"

Kokichi: "No clue."

Kaito: "Well, it's something I guess."

Kokichi: "Yep, who knows maybe it's top secret code to a doorway out of here!"

Of course no such door exists, but hey, might as well be hopeful. Given how bleak this situation is all I have my hope and my intellect.

Kaito: "Yeah, I like that theory. Anyway, maybe we should get Gonta to move the manhole cover, he seem strong enough."

Of course i hate that idea, but I don't want to reveal too much. If I know what's down there I'll look even more suspicious.

Kokichi: "Yeah, that seems smart."

Kaito: "Thanks sidekick."

Kokichi: "What?"

Kaito: "Yeah you're my sidekick."

Okay, this Kaito has the same personality, but he's acting differently. Did he also go back in time, no wait he would've revealed himself already like an idiot. Wait, Kaito didn't really bond with anyone strongly until after Kaede died and Shuichi needed someone to support him. Maybe he just took a liking to me because of how I acted when we first met?

Kokichi: "Kaito, you're the sidekick."

Kaito: "Nope, you're the sidekick. If I'm the sidekick then you'll get the blame for my mistakes and I make tons of them. If you're the sidekick I can take the blame for your mistakes. If that's the case then you can be more free to do what you want. If you can do what you want unimpeded then we're more likely to make it out, because I believe in you. If I hold you back a sidekick you won't be able to work at your full potential."

Huh, so this is what it's like to have a real friend. It's actually kind of nice. Wait, no. I can't trust him fully, not yet. I can only trust him partly.

Kokichi: "But what if I'm the mastermind Kaito? Isn't is suspicious how much I know?"

Kaito: "Hahahahahaha."

Kokichi: "Something funny?"

Kaito: "You can't be the mastermind, you're way to helpful."

Kokichi: "What if that's my cover. Or what if I'm not the mastermind but I plan on killing some to escape. Killing everyone else here in the process."

Kaito: "Well, if anyone could get away with it, it's you, but I don't think that's who you are."

Oh naive Kaito. If only you knew. I may oppose killing, but I will break my own moral code to win.

Kokichi: "We'll see. It'll be more interesting this way if you decide to naively trust me and then be crushed when I kill someone."

Kaito: "Quit screwing around let's just get back to investigating."

We make our way around outside until we find the "Horse A" message.

Kaito: "'Horse A'? That's weird. Any clue what that means?"

Kokichi: "Horse and Twins. Doesn't that have something do with the zodiac and astrology maybe?"

Kaito: "Well, I prefer to stick with the facts of space and not that astrology stuff, but I do know basic stuff. Gemini is May 21 to June 21. Let's see, the year is 2017, so year of the Horse was last in 2014. So working backwards, year of the Horse would most recently be 2002. Wait, it's 2017, year of the Horse is 2002. We're all about 15. Maybe this a clue about the mastermind. They must have the astrological symbol Gemini."

Kokichi: "Wow, that's really impressive Kaito."

To be honest, I never thought about that from the messages. I probably thought about everything but that. I used the Horse A message more for fucking with people anyway.

Kaito: "Well I'm an Aries and if you don't believe me I can show you Monopad since it had my birth date on it."

Kokichi: "Well Kaito, I'd hate to burst your bubble, but I'm a Gemini."

Kaito: "Oh....Wait is that another lie?"

Kokichi: "Check my Monopad."

I show him the June 21st date on my birth date on the Monopad.

Kokichi: "So I guess I'm the mastermind after all."

Kaito: "Well, maybe my hunch was wrong, or maybe someone else here is a Gemini. I know you can't be the mastermind. Heck maybe they're framing you because they know what a threat you are to the game."

I know I'm not the mastermind, but Kaito did come up with pretty good hunch. I have no clue about the other's student's birth dates. I never thought it would be relevant. 

Kokichi: "Honestly Kaito I'm just really impressed you came up with such a good theory. I didn't expect that from you."

Kaito: "Quit screwing around, we can't let the others know about this. They may do something drastic if they think you're the mastermind."

Kokichi: "I thought you trusted your friends Kaito?"

Kaito: "I do trust them, but I trust you too, and I know they don't trust you enough to look away from evidence like this. For all we know it could be completely unrelated to the mastermind. Maybe only you can this code for some hidden compartment in your room or something. I don't know, but I know you're not the mastermind."

Kokichi: "How can you be so sure though?"

Kaito: "Kokichi, you led me to these clues. Why would the mastermind do that?"

Kokichi: "Why would the mastermind lock all of us up here? Clearly they get fun out of fucked things."

Kaito: "Yeah they do, but that's not you. I can tell. You're too pure to do something like that."

Too an extent he's right. I don't enjoy sadistic stuff like that, but I will do it if absolutely necessary. No, that's not true. I'll do it even if it isn't necessary.

Kokichi: "That's the first time anyone has been dumb enough to call me that."

Kaito: "Whatever, let's just move on."

We investigate around and don't find anything of interest. Kaito still seems on edge after the messages we found. We make our way to Miu's lab.

Kokichi: "Hey Kaito, you mind if I go in and talk to Miu alone."

Kaito: "Alright, sure."

He still trusts me after all the suspicious stuff that happened.

Miu: "Oh hey Cockichi. What's up."

Kokichi: "Okay listen here you cum dumpster."

Miu: "Cum dumpster?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Kokichi: "Look, I'm here because I need your help alright."

Miu: "And why should I help you?"

Kokichi: "How about I get you a boyfriend?"

Miu: "Listen here I'm not slut who is going to fall all over you after all the shit you said to me."

Kokichi: "Well in that case..."

Miu: "Well, I mean you are kinda of cute, and I do kind of like being humiliated."

Kokichi: "I wasn't talking about me you noisy sow."

Miu:"Sow!?!?!?"

Kokichi: "I'll set you up with Keebo, how about that?"

Miu: "Oh Keebo. Hmmmm. He's a bit too nice for my taste, but then again he is a robot. I can upgrade and do all sorts of things to him. Oooooooooh. I like the sound of that."

Kokichi: "So is it a deal?"

Miu: "Okay. Just give me some basic blueprints so I know what I'm doing and I can get to work."

Kokichi: "I'll get them to you by tomorrow morning."

Miu: "Alright, just send Keebo my way and I'll bang out those inventions real quick."

I leave the lab sightly disgusted with myself. I'd hate to stick Keebo with her, but at the same time, he seemed to warm to her during the last game and I kind of do owe Miu after I got her killed last time.

Should I have told her not to make Kaede's and Shuichi's cameras? No, that would too suspicious. Maybe I can find another to save Rantaro. of course that's assuming Kaede even sets the trap and Rantaro even goes to the library.

Kaito: "Alright partner, let's look into the dorms next."

Kokichi: "So now we're partners? I thought I was your sidekick."

Kaito: "Well, sidekick is kind of demeaning. Partners seems like a better term for it. I can tell you hate being looked down on, which can't be easy because you're so short hahahaha."

I just shrug his comment off and walk on. He really is an idiot, but he's one of the few here I can trust, if only a little bit....

We look around the dorms building and find really nothing, which makes sense since we only have access to the main area and our own rooms. I'd rather not start lock picking in front of Kaito right now.

Kokichi: "So Kaito, I'm curious."

Kaito: "What?"

Kokichi: "Which of the girls here do you like?"

This may seem like stupid guy talk, but there is a purpose here. If I can get Maki and Kaito together sooner, maybe he can get Maki under control. She has a relatively low chance of being the mastermind, but she is still dangerous. Besides, they fell for each other originally anyway, so I'm just speeding up the process. It's not really meddling.

Kaito: "Dude, I'd rather think about getting out of here. No point in getting attached right now."

Logically speaking he's right, but at the same time I know Kaito isn't logical.

Kokichi: "Well, personally I think Maki is perfect for you."

Kaito: "Really?"

Kaito's face lights up when he hears that. 

Kokichi: "Yeah, she's all mysterious and cold. She'd be impossible for any guy to get a date with her frigid personality. Of course, that makes her perfect you because...."

Kaito: "Because the impossible is possible, you just gotta make it so!"

Kokichi: "See, match made in Hell. Nishishishi."

Kaito: "Whatever, thanks Kokichi. I still want to escape, but I guess it couldn't hurt to talk to Maki. You know, the more I think about her the more I realize how cool she is. Her talent even makes her perfect wife material."

I have to bite my tongue to avoid laughing. Of course you know her real talent and Kaito doesn't.

Kaito: "You know, I wasn't entirely sure what to make of you at first, but you're a total bro. I made the right choice in partners."

We finish our investigation and find really nothing eventful. Just stuff I already knew about. Like all the places that will soon be ultimate labs, the casino, and the hanger...

Thankfully those are all locked off for now. Hopefully it will stay that way.

We all meet up in the dinning room to discuss our findings and eat some lunch. 

Kaede: "Shuichi and I didn't find too much in the basement area. Sorry guys." 

That's a lie. My actions may have slightly altered the course of events, but I refuse to believe Shuichi and Kaede didn't find the hidden door. They of course are keeping it hidden because they can trust each other, but not all of us. Especially me. 

Kaito: "It's all good. We didn't really find anything. Just some gibberish scrawled on random places outside." 

Shuichi: "What did it say exactly." 

Kaito looks at me and then reluctantly tells them. 

Kaito: "One message in the boiler room said 'Twins B' and another on a piece of rock said 'Horse A' 

Rantaro: "Hmmm interesting. I don't have a clue of what that could mean." 

Rantaro's presence here is interesting. He normally kept his distance. Observing. Not trusting any of us. He probably still doesn't trust us, and is just sticking around to keep his eye on me. 

Shuichi: "It's fine, maybe there's a book in the library that can help us?" 

Kaede: "We can look into that later. Rantaro, what did you and Maki find?" 

Rantaro: "Nothing much. We found a room you might like Kaede." 

Maki: "We found a piano room. According to Monokuma it's an ultimate lab. Each of us get a special one for keeping our talents sharp." 

Kaede: "Oh yeah, a piano room. I can't wait to play it. Come on Shuichi." 

Shuichi: "Wait Kaede!" 

The boy is dragged away against his will before he can protest. 

Maki: "Shouldn't we have told her it was locked?" 

Rantaro: "She'll figure it out." 

Kokichi: "Well, Rantaro, let's get out here." 

Rantaro: "Hmmm?" 

I lean in and whisper to Rantaro. 

Kokichi: "Let's give those two some space." 

Rantaro seems to pick up pretty fast what I mean. 

Rantaro: "Yeah, let's go. I have stuff I need to do anyway." 

Rantaro is probably going to check the bookcase next. 

Kaito: "See you later Kokichi." 

Kokichi: "See you around Kaito." 

I decide to go to my room and work on my blueprints for Miu.


	5. Death Road of Despair

Let's see, what do I need this time. Well, I definitely need the electrobombs, exisal remote, and bugvac. Those are nonnegotiable. Next on the list is the electrohammers, but do I really need them? Maki ended up using them to break into the hanger and stop me last time. Of course, maybe I can make her an ally this time? No, it's still too risky. Maki isn't the only person I'll need to worry about. Anyone can turn on me. Even Miu or Kaito. Maybe one electrohammer will be fine.

So, what else could I possibly use? Oh I guess a case I can put stuff in that's also electrobomb proof. Good thing the range on the bombs is shit and I had the camera hidden in the bathroom, otherwise it would've been fried. Yeah, a case like that would be nice.

Let's see, what else could I use? I think about the entirety of the academy. Every single thing and how I might be able to use Miu's inventions to my advantage. It suddenly dawns on me what I could use. Yes, this idea is brilliant. It would've been cool last time, but maybe I can use it now to completely fuck this whole game. Yes, this will work.

I didn't realize this until now, but with how things are going differently from before, what if Miu dies early? Quickly I get to work on both my real and decoy blueprints, hoping I can get them to Miu as soon as possible. 

A few hours into my work I hear a knock on my door. This had better be important.

I open the door to see Maki standing there.

Maki: "Was that your idea of a joke?"

Kokichi: "Oh so you know what jokes are? I didn't realize you were familiar with the concept."

Maki: "Seriously, that was not funny."

Kokichi: "I don't know what you mean, but it probably was funny for the record."

Maki: "You trying to play matchmaker with Kaito and me."

Kokichi: "What? I would never."

Maki just glares at me.

Kokichi: "But that was a lie. Anyway, tell me the juicy details girlfriend."

Maki: "He just wouldn't leave me alone. He kept trying to talk to me and be nice. It got annoying."

Kokichi: "Awww, how sweet."

Maki: "Do you wanna die?"

Kokichi: "No, I wanna hear the hot gossip."

Maki: "When I asked why, he said that you suggested that him and I should hang out."

Kokichi: "What's wrong Maki? I'm just trying to make you happy."

Maki: "What is this stupid game you're playing? Are you trying to use my talent to blackmail me into dating that idiot?"

Kokichi: "Nope, and I'm actually telling the truth for once."

Maki: "You're such an annoying brat."

Kokichi: "That may be true, but you should give him a chance Maki, because he literally won't leave you alone unless you do."

Maki: "God, you're more annoying than he is."

Maki storms from my room and slams the door behind her.

You know, Maki and I are kind of similar. We both pushed everyone away in the last game. Kaito reached out to her and gave her a friend and she didn't make a full 180 or anything, but she did open up to her close friends. Now the same is happening to me this time. I guess he just has that effect on people.

I get back to work on my blueprints. I'm almost done with them. All I need to do now is finish the electrohammer blueprint and I'm done.

*Knock Knock*

Oh come on.

I open the door to see Kaito.

Kaito: "Hey Kokichi, we're all meeting in the dinning hall to discuss our findings and an action plan."

Kokichi: "Okay, I can work on my murder Kaito and escape plan later then."

Kaito: "Hahahaha, you're a weird kid, but I like you."

We walk together to the dinning hall.

Kokichi: "So, how'd it go with you and Maki?"

Kaito: "Not that great, but I think I can get through to her eventually."

Kokichi: "Oh yeah?"

Kaito: "Yeah, but even though I spent just a short time with her, I think she's pretty trustworthy. She doesn't seem like the type to kill."

I have to bite my tongue to avoid laughing in his face.

Kokichi: "Really?"

Kaito: "Yeah, but I don't expect you to trust her. I get it, you're slow to trust people and that makes sense in this game. Heck, I doubt you even trust me fully. You probably only trust me slightly more than everyone else, but I trust he completely. If she betrays me, it's my own fault for trusting her."

Kaito actually get's me. Shit, that may be an issue. If he knows me too well my lies may be exposed and that would ruin everything. Of course, if I can win his trust I can have another person to back up my bullshit, and he does seem to trust me fully, even if that is a dumb idea.

We enter the dinning hall and see everyone else gathered around.

Kirumi: "Alright, with everyone now gathered we should start dinner and our discussion of findings."

We all sit down and discuss what we've found so far.

Gonta: "Gonta will move manhole cover."

Angie: "Atua says we should check what's under the manhole cover, so I think that's a super great plan Gonta!"

Rantaro: "Kaito and Kokichi also found cryptic messages across the Academy."

Ryoma: "What exactly did they say?"

Kokichi: "One said Horse A, and the other said Twins B."

Korekiyo: "Hmmmm, horse and twins. Potentially a reference to the zodiac and the astrological symbol. Interesting. I'll of course have to do more research, but I think my anthropology talent will be useful here."

Tenko: "Are we really going to let the creepiest degenerate here investigate important stuff like that without supervision?"

Kaede: "Tenko, no need to be rude. He just wants to help."

Korekiyo: "Thank you Kaede, but it's not necessary. I am used to this type of treatment. Tenko can supervise me if she desires, as long as she does not impede my work, I am fine with it."

Korekiyo will probably make the connection eventually.

Himiko: "Nyeh, can we eat already? All this talking is a pain."

Tenko: "Of course Himiko, eat away."

Rantaro, Ryoma, and myself eat by ourselves. We don't really talk to anyone. Kaito and Miu are the only people here I would even choose to talk to right now and they're both busy chatting up their romantic interests.

Miu is talking to Keebo and whenever he isn't looking, she gives me a thumbs up. Not sure why, I had no involvement in this actually. I was going to talk to Keebo about Miu later, but this works out for me I guess.

Maki and Kaito are talking as well. Well Kaito is talking and Maki is tolerating Kaito's presence since killing him in a room full of people is dumb.

Shuichi and Kaede are of course chatting each other up like the lovey dovey soulmates they are. When is Shuichi going to take off that stupid emo hat though?

Tenko is pestering Himiko as per usual.

Angie and Korekiyo seem to be discussing Angie's religion. I guess I can see his interest since he is the Ultimate Anthropologist. Also, he probably wants her to meet his sister.

Gonta is of course being a lovable goofball with Kirumi and Tsumugi talking with him.

Eventually we finish up our food and go out to the boiler room. Gonta toss the manhole cover aside like a plastic frisbee. I've seen him do it before, but it's still impressive to see it again.

We descend down the ladder and find the tunnel. The Death Road of Despair.

Kaede: "Hey, this might be a way out."

Kaito: "Yeah, all we gotta do is reach the end and we're out. Easy."

Maki: "Do you seriously think the people went through all the trouble of kidnapping 16 ultimates would leave an easy escape for us down here?"

Kokichi: "Also, no telling what kind of traps could be in that tunnel."

Rantaro: "Monokuma wants us to die by each other, so we can have trials and executions. It seems counter productive to his goal to have a tunnel full of death traps down here."

Shuichi: "I'm with Rantaro, the odds of there being an deadly traps down here seems low."

Kokichi: "Who said anything about the traps being lethal."

Keebo: "Kokichi, what are you talking about?"

Kokichi: "I'm just saying, some of the most dangerous traps are the mental ones."

Kaede: "Kokichi, do you know something we don't?"

Rantaro: "Of course he knows something. He's known more than us since the beginning."

Kokichi: "That doesn't only apply to me Rantaro."

Rantaro sends a glare my way. Seems I made him lose his cool, if only a little bit.

Maki: "Just ignore him, it's probably a lie anyway."

Kokichi: "Ignore me? Why are you so mean to me Maki. I just want us all to be friends..."

Kokichi: "WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Angie: "It's okay Kokichi. Atua says you're hunch about this tunnel is super spot on correct!"

Kaito: "That's enough screwing around. let's just get through this tunnel and out of here."

Kaede: "Agreed, let's just all promise to be friends when we make it through the other side."

So we attempt the tunnel, again and again and again. So we fail the tunnel, again and again and again. I maybe could've used my knowledge from the past to help here, but that makes me look more suspicious. In addition, I know what's at the end of the tunnel. Even though I think it's fake, they might not be so easily persuaded.

Kaede: "Okay everyone, just one more time and we can do it."

Maki: "No one here wants to do that stupid tunnel, and you're an idiot if you think we'll just keep our heads down and follow along."

Kaito: "Hey Maki, that's completely uncalled for."

Kokichi: "Maybe, but she has a point. It isn't fair for Kaede to guilt trip us into going into the tunnel again and again."

Kaede: "...I...I wasn't trying to guilt trip anyone."

Maki: "I don't care what you were trying to do. If you want to keep going you can do it without me."

Maki leaves up the ladder in a hurry.

Kaito: "I'm going to have to give her a piece of my mind later."

Kokichi: "Careful Kaito, you don't have to many pieces to spare."

Kaito: "SHUTUP!"

Angie:"Atua says that we shouldn't fight, but he also says we should rest before we try this again."

Korekiyo: "I agree. I would also like to investigate the messages. Tenko you are free to supervise me if you still wish, and Kokichi, I was hoping you could show us the location of the messages."

Kokichi: "Nope, I have things to do. Kaito, you're up."

Kaito: "Ugggghhhh. Fine. I guess I'll do it."

Tenko: "Alright you degenerates, let's get this done and over with."

Tenko, Kaito, and Korekiyo all leave up the ladder.

I don't think I need to worry about Korekiyo for the moment. He needed time to stake out the girls last game, plus he was adamant about the seesaw trick. Even though he could've just killed Angie and probably gotten away with it, he just had to do the seesaw trick. So he'll probably wait until he get's his lab to commit a murder.

Angie: "Well Byeonara you guys. I need to go pray to Atua and rest my body. I wonder what divine works I will make tomorrow?"

Himiko: "Nyeh. I'm also leaving, this was such a pain."

Tsumugi: "I'm leaving too. Cosplayers are plainly not athletic enough for this type of stuff."

Miu: "Fuck this tunnel. Never doing this bullshit again. Come on Keebo, let's go back to my lab for some one on one."

Keebo: "Okay Miu, I'm not sure what this one on one means, but I enjoy being around you."

Once again, Keebo misses the obvious innuendo.

Angie, Himiko, Tsumugi, Miu, and Keebo leave up the ladder next.

All that remains are Ryoma, Kirumi, Gonta, Kaede, Shuichi, Rantaro, and myself.

Kaede: "So, do you guys want to get back at it?"

Rantaro: "Not really. I was just curious how things were going to pan out. Don't beat yourself up Kaede, we've all had a rough day and we're tired. It's not your fault. This tunnel is just near impossible."

Ryoma: "I'm with Rantaro. Continuing this tunnel would be foolish. Keep you're head up Kaede, you're a good leader, you just have a ways to go."

Ryoma and Rantaro climb the ladder.

Kokichi: "I'm leaving too. I just wanted to see how this catastrophe turned out."

Shuichi: "Kokichi, can you stop making fun of Kaede. At least she's doing something. All you've done is antagonize people. You clearly know something and won't contribute, so until you decide to help you can just shut up."

Kokichi: "Hmmm. Seems you have a bit more bite than I expected, but how long do you intend to protect your little girlfriend from the truth?"

Kaede: "Don't respond Shuichi. He clearly just wants to get a reaction out of you."

Shuichi: "I can't just let him talk to you like that."

Kokichi: "Maybe I'd take you more seriously if you didn't use that lame emo hat to cover your eyes because you're scared of facing people."

Shuichi recoils in shock. Kaede's jaw drops.

Kokichi: "Well, that certainly got a reaction. Anyway, I'll leave you be for now. I have important work to do."

I climb the ladder and go back to my dorm to work on the remaining blueprints.

I finally get everything done when I hear a knock on my door again.

This is getting frustrating.

I open the door to find Kaito.

Kaito: "Kokichi, what the hell happened in the tunnel?"

Kokichi: "Oh wow you forgot already. My memory eraser seems to be working great."

Kaito: "No, I mean why did you say that shit to Kaede and Shuichi?"

Kokichi: "Kaede has good intentions, I'll give her that. However, Monokuma has spefically designed this game to take people like her and use their good intentions against them. Her insistence on going into the tunnel would have eventually drained everyone of their hope and resolve. Once that's gone it becomes easier to think about killing. Once you even consider killing, Monokuma has won. Eventually you'll snap and the game will go on as he intends it to. To beat the game you can't think like her. You have to be totally unconventional. Everyone just coddling her and encouraging her damaging behavior rubbed me the wrong way."

Kaito: "I get it. You were hard on her because you care."

Kokichi: "Not at all. I just don't want her to drag me down with her."

Kaito: "But that's just a lie isn't it?"

I'm not justifying that with a response.

Kokichi: "As for Shuichi, he's weak and lacks confidence. I don't want to have to carry him through every trial if we end up having one. I'd hate that. Having to look through all the evidence and think over every possibility sounds boring. I'd rather screw around and make it harder, because that's more fun."

Kaito: "I still don't get you dude but I can tell you are looking out for Shuichi and Kaede in your own weird, fucked up way."

Kokichi: "Who knows, maybe all of this is a lie to keep you off my back and on side before I betray you."

Kaito: "Oh well. If that happens..."

Kokichi: "It's your fault for trusting in me."

I close the door on Kaito and lay on my bed.

I wonder about my own mortality as I try to go to sleep. If I die will I just come back again? No, I can't afford to even think like that. For all I know, this is one and only shot. I can't afford to ruin it. Even if I do get a chance to redo it, I need to try my hardest to do it this time. I don't think my mind could handle another rewind. I need to win this time, this game, no matter what. Everyone get's a second chance, but not a third.

Okay, I need to calm down and sleep. I have a big day tomorrow of scheming and manipulating.


	6. The First Motive

I wake up and look on the time on my Monopad. 6:00 A.M. That's about the time I should be waking up. I need to be able to walk around with a few people noticing me as possible.

No doubt that filthy pig is still sleeping. Luckily the labs don't have locks on them. Of course, I don't want to just leave them there for anyone to find. I guess I could hide them in her lab and tell her where I hid them. No, I'll just give them to her later. That's the smartest move.

Korekiyo: "Hello Kokichi."

Great, my least favorite person here.

Kokichi: "Morning Korekiyo!"

Korekiyo: "I see you are an early riser as well."

Kokichi: "Yeah I got things to do, people to kill. You know, the usual."

Korekiyo: "Well, while you're here, I have a question for you."

Kokichi: "Ask away, but don't expect an honest answer."

Korekiyo: "Kekekekeke. Naturally."

This can't be good.

Korekiyo: "So, do you know the full extent of what I do during my field work?"

Yes actually. I know you kill girls to send them to your sister.

Kokichi: "Huh? Why would I bother to know that?"

I can't let him know that I know he's a serial killer. With the first blood perk coming this morning, he may feel more pressured to act.

Korekiyo: "I see. That is all I wanted to know. My work can be very intimate, so I was curious if you knew just exactly what that entails."

Kokichi: "Nope. I only have basic profiles on the ultimates my organization watched over."

Korekiyo: "Very well, now I just have one more question, and it was about your theory behind the secret messages."

Kokichi: "I have no clue, but Kaito had a good theory. You should ask him."

Korekiyo: "Really, he told me that he didn't even have foggiest idea."

Kokichi: "Wow, sounds like he lied to you Korekiyo. Anyway Kaito thinks that the mastermind is someone with the astrological symbol Gemini. Since it's 2017 and we're all 15 this would make sense cause 2002 is the year of the horse."

Korekiyo: "Hmm yes, I did think about that briefly, but I wanted to look over other possibilities first, since horses and twins aren't exactly uncommon in myth and folklore I have a wide range of research to do."

Kokichi: "Yeah, you sure do, also, my symbol is Gemini in case you were curious."

Korekiyo: "Ahh, so that's why Kaito didn't wish to share his theory. He wanted to protect his friend. What a beautiful act."

Kokichi: "Welp, I got stuff to do. You get back to work."

Korekiyo: "I have one last question, what do you mean by mastermind?"

Oh right, not everyone has accepted the reality of a mastermind yet. Wait, Kaito was discussing the possibility of a mastermind with me earlier. Maybe Shuichi let something slip to Kaito? Everything is getting fucked up and I don't like it.

Kokichi: "Oh, just a working theory I have that someone within the game is controlling it."

Korekiyo: "I see, and killing said mastermind would end the game?"

Kokichi: "Maybe. Or maybe the game just continues and someone on the outside takes over. I mean, this clearly way too complex for just one person to pull off."

Korekiyo: "I see, so even if we found the mastermind, killing them would be unwise."

Kokichi: "Right, but keep this on the down low Korekiyo. Most of the students don't know about this theory."

Korekiyo: "I see, do you plan to off Kaito and myself since we discovered you are the mastermind?"

Kokichi: "No, I'm going kill Kaito for being annoying. You can live I guess."

Korekiyo: "Kekekeke. I merely jest. I doubt the mastermind would reveal information like you do so haphazardly."

Kokichi: "But what if that's my cover?"

Korekiyo: "Kekekeke. I hope you survive for a long time Kokichi. You are one of the most interesting students to observe, even if you are an insufferable brat."

I leave Korekiyo alone and decide to explore the school on my own a bit.

I go down into the basement and move the bookcase to see the hidden door. Yep, right here. Just like last time.

I hop on the ladder to look on top of the bookcases. Kaede hasn't set her trap. Wait of course she hasn't, the time limit is active yet. I wonder if I should interfere with her trap?

I mean, if I do and the time limit passes without someone dying, then we all die. Of course the same thing will happen as it did last time. Rantaro dies, Kaede surrenders the perk, Kaede dies, and then the mastermind ends up ahead.

Shit, I very well may have to do something drastic, like telling Tenko about Korekiyo's secret. She'll definitely kill him then. Wait, no. Korekiyo keeps a notebook full of notes, if they find that notebook and see what's he probably written about me in there, then I look like the mastermind. Who else would convince another student to kill except for the mastermind?

Maybe I should kill someone and escape this place?

I slap myself hard for even thinking about that.

If I leave these guys alone, they are doomed.

Maybe I should goad Korekiyo into killing someone? Like Kirumi. She'll be dangerous with the next motive coming up. I can circumvent that and get two murderers out of here. No no no. I can't do that either. I can always find a way around the motive videos. I just need a way around the time limit.

Although, tricking someone into taking advantage of the first blood perk technically leads to one less death than if I let Kaede do her stupid plan. It also leads to a lot less deaths than letting everyone die from the time limit expiring.

No, no, no, no. I need to stop thinking like that. I'm smart. I can figure a way around this mess. I just gotta think.

Suddenly I hear the door to the library open. Rantaro walks in.

Rantaro: "Hey Kokichi."

Kokichi: "Hey Rantaro."

Rantaro: "Find anything?"

Rantaro may be the mastermind still. It's a minuscule chance, but still present. I need to be careful.

Kokichi: "Nothing at all, but that's a lie."

Rantaro: "Alright then. Keep your secrets. We both know I have some of my own."

I climb down the ladder and leave the library. 

Suddenly Monokuma's morning announcement plays. Guess I should go to breakfast.

I walk in to find everyone but Rantaro doing their usual thing. Rantaro of course walks in right after me.

I sit down alone again. Kaito has really left me alone lately, which I'll admit is nice since I get to do my own thing, but I would be lying if I said I didn't miss his company.

Monokuma suddenly appears mid breakfast.

Monokuma: "Hello my lovely students."

Kaito: "Can you please fuck off?"

Monokuma: "Nope."

Rantaro: "We might as well hear him out. We don't really have a choice in the matter."

Monokuma: "Well, I was just thinking, no one has died yet and it's kind of getting boring, so I have a motive to give you a little push."

Gonta: "Pushing is not nice Monokuma."

Monokuma: "No one asked you, anyway, the motive is this little gem I came up with. The first culprit to kill someone will graduate without a trial. I call it the first blood perk!"

No surprise there. 

Kirumi: "Graduate without a trial? That seems unlikely."

Monokuma: "Bears do not lie!"

Angie: "Atua says Monokuma is telling the truth."

Rantaro: "Monokuma probably is being honest. This is his way of trying to undermine our cooperation."

Kokichi: "Monokuma wants to break our spirits whether it be with a tempting motive or a tunnel that someone can't seem to figure out is trap."

Kaito: "Kokichi, just drop it already."

Kaede: "Kokichi why do you have it out for me of all people?"

Kokichi: "Who knows, maybe you did something terrible to me in a past life, or maybe I'm just a horrible person with no regards to anyone's feelings."

Shuichi: "Just ignore him, he's basically a human version of Monokuma."

Korekiyo: "Kokichi does have a point, this motive plus all of the stress from yesterday is already tearing our group apart it seems."

Kaede: "It's his fault for always trying to blame everyone else and cause division."

Kokichi: "You still don't get it do you? Maybe I should explain this loudly and clearly so everyone else get's it through their thick heads. The more we cooperate and work together, the more Monokuma tries to punish us. The more you force cooperation, the more Monokuma forces division. The more you try, the harder you hope, the bigger the fall when it all crashes down. You may have good intentions, but those are worthless when they get us all into situations like this."

Kaede: "You're wrong Kokichi. Working together is the only way out. If we try to rely on ourselves and our own abilities, then it's easier for Monokuma to take advantage of our weaknesses and turn us on each other."

Kokichi: "We can't rely on ourselves huh? I'll be sure to remember that for later."

Shuichi: "What do you mean by that?"

Kokichi: "What do you care, you said it was best to ignore me."

Monokuma: "So, you guys going to kill each now or what?"

Kaito: "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Just like last time Kaito storms Monokuma and the exisal crushes Monokuma on accident.

Monotaro: "Oh no!"

Monokid: "Monotaro you idiot, you're dumber than Monodam."

Monodam: "..."

Monophanie: "Oh no I'm gonna be *blurghhhhh*"

Monosuke: "Well that's just great, Monokuma was one of a kind. No replacing him."

Kaito: "Hey, Monokuma is dead. Maybe we can finally escape now."

Tsumugi: "That would be great."

Gonta: "Gonta hope we can escape now."

Tenko: "Alright, now we don't have to worry about that stupid bear."

Kaede: "Guys, I don't think it'll be that easy."

Kokichi: "What's wrong Kaede? Don't you want us to escape, or do you want the game to continue?"

Kaede: "What no!?!?!"

Kokichi: "I'm just kidding with you. Of course it's not over yet. Monokuma is just a puppet of whoever is in charge. Congrats Kaede, you're right on the money this time."

Kaede: "I really don't understand you in the slightest."

Kaito: "Look, he may be fucked up, but I think Kokichi is trying to do what's best, even if it doesn't come across that way."

Shuichi: "We'll have to agree to disagree on that one Kaito."

One by one, the students leave the dinning hall, until it's just myself and Kaito.

Kaito: "Well, I don't like how you acted."

Kokichi: "Kaito, I really don't care."

Kaito: "I know that no matter what I say, you'll do your own thing anyway, and that's fine. I trust you to end this killing game, so do what you gotta do. I'm just saying I wish you go about it in a different way. Anyway, on a more happy note, we should hang out today. It's been a while."

Kokichi: "We can hang out later Kaito, I have very pressing business to attend to."

Kaito: "Alright then, see you later. I'll just go bother Maki some more."

I quickly head to my room to snag my blueprints and then I make run for Miu's lab.

I enter the door without thinking and find a disturbing sight of Miu trying to do "maintenance" on Keebo.

Miu: "Oh Cockichi. Umm Keebo could you step out for a minute. Cockichi and I have stuff to discuss."

Keebo: "Of course Miu."

Keebo walks out of the lab and I'm stuck with the dumb whore. 

Miu: "Don't look at me like that, you should knock first."

Kokichi: "Listen this is far more important than your love affair with robo-boy. Just get these done in a timely manner."

Miu: "Hey, this is way too much shit for me to do! Where do you get off on making me do all this work?"

Kokichi: "Listen here. Keep you smelly breathe in your dirty mouth, and don't question the things I say or do. Got it?"

Miu: "Eeeeeep!"

Kokichi: "Good. Now get these inventions done and we'll never have to interact again."

Miu: "Fine, I'll get it done you grape bastard."

Kokichi: "Oh yeah by the way Miu, if someone else commissions you, do their projects before mine."

Miu: "Wait why?"

Kokichi: "So they don't get suspicious that you're busy doing someone else's work. Speaking of which, you better not let slip what I'm planning or I'll make you wish you were never born. Understand?"

Miu: "Eeeeeep! Okay, just please don't hurt me."

I leave the lab and tell Keebo to back inside.

Next is to head to the library again. Shuichi and Kaede should be trapping the card reader with dust right now.

I head down to the basement and wait outside of the library.

Sure enough Kaede and Shuichi leave soon after I arrive.

Kokichi: "Hey Kaede and Shuichi."

Kaede: "Hi Kokichi."

Kokichi: "So, have you guys found anything new and exciting?"

Shuichi: "No, now please leave us alone."

Kokichi: "Ouch, tough crowd."

Shuichi: "Do you really expect us to be nice to you?"

Kokichi: "No, but I expect you not to lie so flippantly. You're really bad at it Shuichi."

Kaede: "We're not lying, we didn't find anything."

Kokichi: "Wow, you're even worse Kaede."

Shuichi: "What is your problem?"

Kokichi: "I just want to know why you didn't bother to tell any of us about the bookcase?"

Kaede and Shuichi both have their mouth agape.

Shuichi: "How do you know about the hidden door?"

Kokichi: "Shuichi, do you really consider yourself so smart that us peasants couldn't hope to discover what you did?"

Shuichi: "No, wait, stop trying to distract me. How did you know?"

Kokichi: "I found it, same as you did."

Kaede: "Kokichi, are you the mastermind. I mean you know the location of the door afterall."

Kokichi: "If everyone who knows the location of the door is the mastermind, than this school apparently has like five masterminds."

Shuichi: "Kaede, you're never going to get a straight answer out of him."

Kokichi: "I just wanted to warn you guys, but fine go ahead and walk into danger."

Kaede: "Wait, what do you mean?"

Kokichi: "Let me guess, you put dust on the card reader or some other dumb trick right? To see if the mastermind would use the door."

Shuichi: "Yeah, so what?"

Kokichi: "Shuichi, how do you think the mastermind would know who killed who."

Shuichi: "Huh?"

Kokichi: "The trials. The mastermind needs to have perfect accuracy or else the game is ruined. Clearly they are watching us somehow."

Kaede: "I still don't get your point."

Kokichi: "I mean, they saw you put dust on the card reader. If they got caught by a dumb trap like that, it's because they want to be caught, because they want to lure you into a trap."

Shuichi: "Wait, what do you mean?"

Kokichi: "I just mean be careful, because our enemy is much smarter than you. They could hide every trace of their existence if they wanted to. If you catch them by chance, it was all intentional on their part."

And with that I walk off. I hope that was enough to scare Kaede out of doing her shot put ball death contraption.

I'll just have to think of another way out of the time limit.

I go to the dinning hall to see what's up. I see Maki and Kaito eating lunch. Upon seeing me Maki storms out of the room.

Maki: "Here, you have custody of him now."

Maki leaves as fast as she possibly can after saying that.

Kokichi: "Wow, you're so popular with the ladies Kaito."

Kaito: "Shut up, so are you down to hang out now?"

Kokichi: "My only other plans for today were sticking my arm in the garbage disposal, and hanging out you seems slightly more fun than that, so sure."

Kaito: "Alright, so what should we do?"

I'd love to go to the casino just to win over and over again, but that's not unlocked yet.

Kokichi: "Oh hey, let's kill someone. How about Tsumugi, she's so boring, and I can't stand boring people!"

Kaito: "Or we could play games in the game room?"

Kokichi: "Okay, how about we compromise and kill Keebo?"

Kaito: "How is that a compromise?"

Kokichi: "I don't know, he's basically a walking arcade machine."

Kaito: "Geez, I don't know what to do with you."

Kokichi: "Okay, let's do your dumb game room thing."

We go down to game room to discover that none of the games actually work.

Kaito: "Oh come on this is so dumb. Why does none of this junk work."

Kokichi: "Yeah, that is a bummer, but check out the strategic placement of this room."

Kaito: "What do you mean?"

Kokichi: "I mean, hypothetically if an army were to attack this place, we could all group down here and bottle-neck the enemy. We'd be able to fight off anyone who tried to get us super efficiently."

Kaito: "I mean, I guess you're right, but why are you thinking about that?"

Kokichi: "Who knows. I'm such a liar I don't even know what I'm thinking about."

Of course this has a reason. Once the time limit motive is introduced Kaito will do his strategy meeting here, but maybe I can plant a seed in his mind. He might be more apt to try to force everyone into the game room for their own protection. Not entirely sure what that will accomplish, but it'll be a good last ditch effort if I can't find a way around the time limit.

Kaito: "Anyway, how about we go into the av room, I bet they have cool movies in there."

Kokichi: "Oooooh Kaito wants to watch a movie with me. I guess you moved on from Maki huh?"

Kaito: "Are you sure you're the same age as the rest of us?"

Kokichi: "Well you see Kaito, I'm actually the brain of a long dead scientist who found the secret to immortality by just placing his brain into new people. Of course the government wants you to think stuff like is impossible, but it's actually because I've been helping their top members achieve immortality as well."

Kaito: "I shouldn't even have to say how dumb that is."

We enter the av room and look around for movies.

Kaito: "Oh hey, 'Interstellar'. I love this movie."

Kokichi: "No one cares about you dumb space movies Kaito. Seriously, who would want to watch a movie about space. Oh hey 'Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'! Kaito let's watch this!"

Kaito: "Sure, but I figured you'd prefer 'Revenge of the Sith' hahaha."

Kokichi: "Why would you think that?"

Kaito: "Because it's about an evil empire gaining power?"

Kokichi: "I hate murders and evil people. Terrible organizations like that should be brought down!"

Kaito: "Okay, I'm actually really confused now."

Kokichi: "Good, that's my intention after all!"

Kaito and I watch 'Return of the Jedi' together. It was overall a fun time.

Kaito: "Well we should probably go catch some dinner now."

Kokichi: "Okay, but Kaito I'm tired, can you carry me?"

Kaito: "No."

Kokichi: "WAAAAHHHH! You're so mean to me!"

Kaito: "Don't care."

With that we walk to the dinning hall.

We enter the dinning hall and split off into our usual groups, except Himiko, Angie, and Tenko seem to be gathered around Korekiyo this time. I guess Himiko and Angie bonding makes sense, and Korekiyo wants to stake out more girls. Tenko is probably just there to bother Himiko and scare Korekiyo.

We all go about our standard stuff. No one really mentions the motive or a strategy to avoid it. I guess everyone's plan is to just hope for the best. Too bad hope doesn't do jack shit to stop a murder.

Kokichi: "Alright everyone, I have an announcement to make."

Shuichi: "Oh great."

Keebo: "Wait, let's hear him out first."

Kokichi: "Thanks Keebo. Anyway, I have a 100% full proof plan to stop the killing game."

Kirumi: "I beg your pardon?"

Ryoma: "I doubt he's telling the truth, but we should at least hear what he has to say."

Maki: "Of course this all one big lie, that's all he ever does."

Gonta: "Gonta no want killing game to go on."

Kokichi: "Alright so here is my plan. I'll just kill someone and use the first blood perk. Then when I'm on the outside, I can get my super secret evil organization together and bust everyone else alive out of this place. So who wants to volunteer?"

Gonta: "Gonta will volunteer if it means he can protect friends."

I have to force myself not to recoil at Gonta saying that.

Tsumugi: "Gonta no, don't listen to Kokichi."

Gonta: "Kokichi is smart though. Maybe he can get us all out."

Kaede: "Kokichi, just stop it already. Why do you keep doing stuff like this."

Kokichi: "Shuichi said it yesterday, I shouldn't talk unless I'm helping, so that's what I'm doing. I'm helping in my own way."

Shuichi: "I'm just curious why you would even ask us about this instead just killing someone and escaping."

Kokichi: "Because I was lying, duh."

Kaede: "So you're not going to kill anyone?"

Kokichi: "But maybe i lied about lying."

Tenko: "I'm tired of this degenerate and his lies."

Suddenly Tenko jumps over the dinning table and flips me.

That hurt a lot.

Like a lot.

I cannot describe with any words in any vocabulary from any language just how much that hurt.

Wait, I have one word to describe it.

OUCH!

Maki: "Good, if you didn't do that, I would."

Kaito: "Tenko what the hell?"

Tenko: "He deserved it."

Kaito: "Kokichi is harmless, he's just screwing around."

I can't even bring myself to mock Kaito for trusting me still. That's how much pain I'm in.

Rantaro: "I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea, I disagree with his plan fully. However, that is the first practical plan for escape that has been offered so far."

Ryoma: "I'm with Rantaro on this one. I don't want to die, but if I comes down to it, you guys can take my life if it means saving the rest of the group."

Kaito: "Ryoma, you can't just give up living like that!"

Ryoma: "I haven't lived in a long time Kaito."

Kirumi: "Everyone please calm down. I will attend to Kokichi's wounds. Please do not flip anyone else Tenko."

Tenko: "I make no promises."

Shuichi: "Kirumi are you really taking his side?"

Kirumi: "No, I find his behavior repulsive, but still, we shouldn't resort to violence."

Kaede: "Kokichi, is it really too much to ask for you to not cause trouble for everyone."

Kokichi: "All I did was offer an idea. Not my fault someone here is a bit too trigger happy."

Tenko: "It's your fault for being such a degenerate!"

Kokichi: "You know, I wonder if you can transfer the first blood perk to another student."

Keebo: "What?"

Kokichi: "You know, kill someone, and when Monokuma asks, you give the first blood to someone else and they get to escape. Then we'd be trapped here with the murderer, but they would get to set the person of their choice free."

Kaede: "Why would you even suggest that?"

Rantaro: "Wait Kaede, before we jump on him, I'm curious. Kokichi, I don't think you would say that without a reason, what are you thinking."

Kokichi: "Maybe Tenko was trying to kill me just now and give the first blood perk to Himiko."

Tenko: "I would never!"

Maki: "If she was trying to kill you, you'd be dead."

Rantaro: "Interesting theory. Not sure if it holds weight, but it's interesting."

Miu: "Well we can't even ask Monokuma if it's possible because he's broken."

Angie: "Speaking of which, why are we even discussing the killing game anymore. It very well may end because Monokuma died!"

Korekiyo: "Kokichi is speaking as if he knows Monokuma is coming back."

Kokichi: "Of course he is. You people are stupid if you think the people running this game would let it end so easily after they poured in so much time and money into capturing us and building this facility for us."

Himiko: "Nyeh, this is such a pain."

Shuichi: "Look Kokichi is a threat. How about we lock him in his room and we don't let him out."

Korekiyo: "How would we even do such a thing? That just means Kokichi couldn't lock his door when he leaves."

Ryoma: "Miu could probably alter the lock."

Miu: "Of course I could, but why should I?"

Kaede: "Because we all agree Kokichi is dangerous."

Kokichi: "Oh there you go again Kaede. Expecting everyone to fall in line with whatever you say. You haven't even taken a vote yet and you think everyone is on you side."

Shuichi: "Fine, let's take a vote."

Kokichi: "Okay, I vote not to lock me up!"

Kaede: "You don't get a vote."

Kokichi: "Wow, denying me my voting rights. You're so mean Kaede. WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Shuichi: "Well, I vote we lock him up. Anyone else with me can join me on this side of the room."

Kaede and Tenko walk over to join him.

Kaito: "Well, I vote we don't lock him up. Anyone who hasn't lost their marbles can join me."

Rantaro and Korekiyo both surprisingly join him.

Gonta: "Gonta thinks we should never lock up friends."

Keebo: "Kokichi is my friend, I'm with him and Kaito."

Miu: "I don't like the little cockroach, but I don't like Kae-idiot speaking for me and expecting me to use my precious time locking the twink up."

Miu, Keebo, and Gonta join my side.

Maki: "You people are stupid. He may not be a threat, but he certainly isn't an ally. Locking him up may teach him to behave."

Maki joins the opposition.

Angie: "Atua says locking up Kokichi is a bad idea."

Angie joins my side.

Kaito: "Ha, four to seven. Just one more."

Tsumugi: "Kokichi running around is just too plain dangerous."

Tsumugi joins the other losers.

Ryoma: "I forfeit my vote. I don't care either way."

Kirumi: "I forfeit mine as well. I will go along with whatever the group chooses. My opinion is not relevant."

Kokichi: "Well with those forfeits, no way you guys can beat a 5-7 vote, no matter how Himiko votes."

Himiko: "Good, voting is a pain."

Korekiyo: "Kekekekeke. Trying to democratically solve a problem in a life or death game like this. How interesting. This has been a wonderful addition to my notes."

Tenko: "Whatever, 5 of the people who voted for Kokichi were fellow degenerate males. We should throw all their votes out and do a recount."

Kokichi: "Throwing out votes and blocking me from voting. Voting was even your side's idea after all and now you try to rig it when it doesn't work out. Seems like the people who try to lead the group and force it into submission when things don't go their way are more dangerous than me, but whatever floats your boat."

Kaito: "Kokichi, that's enough. No point in antagonizing them further."

Well, I'll be honest, I didn't expect that reaction, but that's okay because I have learned some valuable information.

The mastermind is most likely someone who either voted against me or didn't vote. The only reason I could see the mastermind voting for me is if they want me to run around and make the game more interesting. Of course, that would be dumb on their part, but still possible.

Kaede: "You people are making a mistake, Kokichi is probably going to first of us to kill."

I don't have to bite my tongue to avoid laughing since it hurts too much for me to do it anyway.

Kirumi: "Let's just all get some rest. I will tend to Kokichi's wounds the best I can without a medical station."

Kaito: "I'll stay with you Kirumi. I can take him back to his room when you're done. Wouldn't want to make you do everything."

Kirumi: "I am more than happy to do everything, I am a maid after all, but I will not object to you watching out for your friend."

Everyone leaves and it's just myself, Kirumi, and Kaito.

Kirumi unbuttons my uniform to look at my injuries more closely.

Kirumi: "Oh my, Tenko did quite a number on you."

Kaito: "Geez, you're going to be bruised for at least a week."

Kirumi: "Well, there isn't much I can do but make you some ice packs. I hope that will be fine."

Kokichi: "Sure Mom, that's fine by me."

Kirumi shakes her head and goes into the kitchen to make some ice packs.

Kaito meanwhile is staring at my shirtless body.

Kokichi: "Nishishishi (ouch that still hurts) Kaito, why are you staring me like that?"

Kaito: "Shut up, I was just impressed. You look stronger than you seem. You're still really skinny though."

Kokichi: "Yeah sure, you definitely aren't checking me out. I totally believe that."

Kaito: "Is it too late to change my vote?"

Kirumi returns with the ice packs.

Kirumi: "I can take him to his room Kaito."

Kaito: "Nah I got him."

Kokichi: "Yeah! Kaito's carrying me!"

We both leave the dinning hall while Kirumi cleans up the dinning hall before night time comes.

Kokichi: "Wow Kaito, at first you didn't want to carry and now that you've seen my shirtless you can't keep your hands off me."

Kaito: "I will actually drop you and blame the additional bruising that occurs on Tenko."

Kokichi: "WAAHHHH! Kaito is domestically abusing me!"

Kaito: "I hope I never have kids if they act anything like you."

Kokichi: "Of course we won't have kids silly. We're two guys!"

Kaito: "Okay I warned you."

Kaito actually drops me on the ground.

Kokichi: "OUCH!"

Kaito: "Hahahaha. Serves you right."

Maki: "Kaito, not that I'm complaining, but why did you drop Kokichi?"

Kaito: "Because it's fun, you want to try it?"

Maki: "Maybe later."

Kokichi: "Maki, were you stalking Kaito? Are you jealous of my relationship with him?"

Maki: "Don't be stupid. I went out for a walk and heard an annoying brat crying. My instincts as the Ultimate Child Caregiver kicked in and I found you instead."

Kokichi: "Yeah, that's definitely a lie. I think she likes you Kaito."

Maki: "No, that's definitely a lie."

Kokichi: "You're right, the truth is that I *know* she *loves* you Kaito!"

Maki: "Do you wanna die?"

Kokichi: "Nope, I came close enough to that at dinner time."

Kaito: "Alright you two, settle down. Hey Maki, want to hang out after I get Kokichi to his room?"

Kokichi: "I can take myself to my room, you two love birds carry on."

Kaito: "Alright, thanks Kokichi."

I quickly walk away as fast as my pain filled body can.

After struggling to open the door I finally get inside and crash onto my bed.

Sleep quickly overtakes my exhausted body.


	7. The Additional Motive

I wake up in agonizing pain.

Oh well, no time to waste. I got to get to work. Now how am I going to bypass the time limit? Kaede may not be the only one who plans on killing someone to end the time limit. Someone else may make a move.

There's really no guaranteed way around this. Then again, there is nothing ever guaranteed to work. I guess I'll just have to try for something with the best chance of success.

Maybe instead of focusing on the first blood perk, I should focus more on the time limit and stopping Kaede's murder. The first blood perk will hopefully go away after the time limit ends, then again we all die after the time limit ends. Or will we? I always had a theory that we were being watched, and the events surrounding my death confirmed that theory for me. Looking back, the time limit motive seems counter productive. Killing off everyone at once just seems so boring. Maybe the mastermind was bluffing and just figured someone would kill to save their lives?

This is too much to try to process right now. Trying to think up who is or isn't a potential killer under these circumstances, trying to circumvent every possible murder, trying to predict everyone's actions, and trying to figure out the mastermind. It's all too much.

I need a walk to clear my head.

I leave my room and begin to walk around. It still hurts, but this change of scenery is definitely helping.

Tenko: "Oh hey Kokichi."

Tenko? What is she doing up this early?

Kokichi: "Oh hi Tenko. Here to flip me again?"

Tenko: "No, I'm just doing my morning run. I got to stay in tip top shape to fight degenerates like you."

Kokichi: "Oh so you're just training to flip me later? Got it."

Tenko: "I wouldn't flip you if you weren't such an awful boy."

Kokichi: "Tenko, please leave me alone unless you have something interesting to tell me."

Tenko: "Well, I whenever I spar with someone, I can sense their biggest insecurity. You're crippled by your paranoia and trust issues."

No shit Sherlock.

Kokichi: "Okay, so I'm paranoid in a killing game, and I don't trust people. Big deal."

Tenko: "Ugh, ungrateful degenerate male. I try to be helpful and make up for flipping you but you decide to be hateful."

Kokichi: "Tenko, don't lie to me. You don't want to help me. You just want me to act in a way you find acceptable because it's easier for you. You don't care about me in the slightest. You just want to manipulate me, like how you try to manipulate Himiko into being your friend when she doesn't like you at all."

Tenko doesn't respond and instead walks away.

I go to the dinning hall and wait for everyone to arrive. Everyone pours in and separates into their usual cliques with some changes. Tsumugi and Gonta are hanging out with Angie, Himiko, and Korekiyo. Kirumi is hanging with Miu and Keebo. Kaito and Maki seem to be having a double date with Shuichi and Kaede. Tenko is now sitting by herself like Rantaro, Ryoma, and me. Shit, did I go too far this morning?

Monokuma suddenly appears to us.

Monokuma: "Hey everyone, guess who's back?"

Kokichi: "Pick up the phone cause I called it!"

Kaede: "Why do you sound so happy about that?"

Monokuma: "Anyway, since you guys still haven't killed anyone, I'm bringing in a whole new motive! If a murder does not occur within two days by noon, everyone who was forced to participate in this killing game will be ripped to shreds by an army of Monokumas from the Monokuma-making machine!"

The room goes dead silent.

Korekiyo: "So, we will all perish in roughly 48 hours if no murder occurs."

Miu: "N-n-n-no w-w-w-way this is happening, This is not happening."

Keebo: "Miu please calm down. It's going to be okay."

Ryoma: "I'd hate to be the one to bring this up again, but with this time limit, maybe Kokichi's plan from yesterday isn't that bad of an idea."

Kaede: "Don't talk like that. We're not going to kill anyone."

I have to hold back a massive laugh.

Kaito: "Kaede is right, we can figure a way out of this."

Tsumugi: "I don't want to be a downer, but I plainly can't see a solution."

Kokichi: "I bet Shuichi has a hunch on how to beat the time limit, right Shuichi?"

Shuichi: "Umm, no. I don't have a plan yet."

Bullshit.

Himiko: "That stupid bear is so annoying. I would cast a death hex on him if my mana wasn't so low. I'm tired of this stupid game and that bear."

Angie: "Don't worry Himiko, Atua will watch over us."

Himiko: "Angie, you're being more annoying than Kokichi right now."

Funny, Himiko is acting a bit more sassy than normal.

Gonta: "Don't worry, Gonta will protect you all from Monokuma."

The group continues to discuss a plan of action as Tenko get's up to leave the dinning hall. Fuck, I guess I should talk to her.

Kokichi: "Hey Tenko."

Tenko: "What is it you little degenerate? Are you back to mock me some more?"

Kokichi: "Nope, just wanted to tell you I was lying earlier when I said Himiko doesn't care about you."

Tenko: "How do I know that's not a lie?"

Kokichi: "So what if it is? Would you rather face a brutal truth or a kind lie, and even if it is a lie who's to say you can't make it truth. Isn't that what you were trying to do with Himiko in the first place? Were you not trying become her friend even if she get's annoyed by you from time to time?"

Tenko suddenly perks up and starts smiling again.

Tenko: "You know, you're a lying, awful, confusing, disgusting, hateful, degenerate male; but I guess you're not all bad. Just like, 99% bad."

Tenko goes back into the dinning hall as the rest of the students begin to leave. She leaves with Himiko and Angie.

In the crowd I see Kaede and Shuichi go down to the library. No doubt they are checking the key card reader. They are going to see the dust fell and get that stupid idea in their heads that they can beat the mastermind with a simple half-assed trick.

I stand on the stairs and sure enough the love birds show up eventually.

Kaede: "What do you want now Kokichi?"

Kokichi: "I want a lot of things, but if you mean right now, I would like to know what you guys found in the library."

Shuichi: "Nothing, we were just checking the hidden door."

Kokichi: "Let me guess, whatever you did to check for the mastermind using that door, it got triggered. So you know the mastermind used that door."

Shuichi: "Yes, that is is correct."

Kaede: "Wait, Kokichi, did you tamper with the door?"

Kokichi: "Don't worry, I didn't mess with the door. The mastermind definitely used that door. Of course you probably still think I'm lying. Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to tell you that whatever you have planned to catch the mastermind won't work."

Shuichi: "How would you know?"

Kokichi: "Okay, well, the mastermind used that door recently, right? We also know that a new Monokuma was made to replace the one that got smashed, right? We also know that based on what Monokuma said this morning, there is a machine that makes Monokuma's. So, we can conclude that the mastermind will go there when the time limit is over to reproduce an army of Monokumas and kill us all."

Shuichi: "It seems Kokichi came to the same conclusion I did."

Kaede: "Yeah, I guess so."

Kokichi: "Here's the difference Shuichi, I know how evil lairs work, and it's painfully obvious the mastermind is watching us somehow. So clearly they let you figure out that they have a lair or whatever behind that door, like I tried to tell you yesterday. Now, myself being an expert in evil lairs, let me just explain to you that no evil mastermind worth their salt would have a lair with only one entrance or only one exit."

Shuichi: "You're saying that whatever we do to try to catch the mastermind, they will know about it in advance due to surveillance technology throughout the school. Also, they can avoid the trap by using alternate routes."

Kaede: "Okay, maybe that's true, but we can't just sit back and do nothing. We have to try something even if it's in vain or even if it fails, because no matter how small, their is a chance we'll succeed."

Kokichi: "Hey, I'm all for you guys trying to end the game, I just wanted to warn you. The mastermind holds all the cards right now, and you should watch your step."

Kaede: "Wait Kokichi, don't get the wrong idea, I don't trust you, but we could really use your help."

Shuichi: "I'd hate to admit it, but she's right. You seem to know more than all of us put together."

Kokichi: "Thanks but no thanks. I have my plans for ending the game."

Kaede: "Than maybe we could help you?"

Kokichi: "Nishishishi. No way."

Kaede: "Ughh, why do you have to be so frustrating to deal with."

Shuichi: "Kokichi, this is why so many of us don't like you. You're antagonistic and won't work with others."

The two quickly leave.

Kaede is definitely going to do her trap anyway. I should've known she would be too stubborn to talk her out of doing this.

I decide to go to my room to think over more ways to deal with this time limit.

Maybe, I can stop Rantaro from going into the library and lure someone like Korekiyo there? I mean, Kaede would still die, but it would stop the time limit and Rantaro seems to know more than he is letting on. Keeping him alive would be nice.

Maybe I could let the time limit expire and hope Monokuma spares everyone because killing everyone would make a boring killing game?

Maybe letting the time limit expire and having everyone die together would be better than continuing the killing game?

*Anyway, since you guys still haven't killed anyone, I'm bringing in a whole new motive! If a murder does not occur within two days by noon, everyone who was forced to participate in this killing game will be ripped to shreds by an army of Monokumas from the Monokuma-making machine!*

The more I think about it, the more odd I find the motive.

*If a murder does not occur within two days by noon, everyone who was forced to participate in this killing game will be ripped to shreds by an army of Monokumas from the Monokuma-making machine!*

Maybe? No, that's stupid. That is so incredibly stupid. Not even worth considering.

*Everyone who was forced to participate in this killing game will be ripped to shreds*

Then again, it explains a lot. Why no one has come to rescue us and why the motive would be so extreme.

*Everyone who was forced to participate*

Perhaps, none of us were forced to participate? Shuichi originally thought that phrase was meant to protect the mastermind from being executed. Maybe, it was to protect all of us.

It's an interesting theory. Even if we don't kill and the time limit expires, a reveal like that would shatter any hope we had left, but the severity of the motive basically guarantees someone will kill. It just works for them no matter what if this theory is right.

Even if we were forced to participate, since our memories are fucked, Monokuma could simply lie and achieve the same effect. The game continues and someone is bound to fall into such deep hopelessness they kill someone. Would Monokuma lie though?

Wait, this isn't confirmed fact yet. I need to assume for now that this theory is wrong, and try to beat the motive a different way, because the time running out might be worse than someone dying if I am in fact correct.

*Knock Knock*

I open the door to find Maki.

Maki: "Hey Kokichi, you weren't around for dinner, Kaito wanted me to bring you something."

Kokichi: "And you actually listened to him?"

Maki: "Sometimes it's easier to go along with whatever crazy idea he has than to say no and listen to him nag at me."

I guess Kaito wants us to get along better and this is his way of making that happen.

Kokichi: "So, how are things going between to you two?"

Maki: "Doesn't matter. This is a death game. Getting attached to people, making friends, it's all stupid."

Kokichi: "Let's be real for a minute, you'd say that even if we weren't in a death game."

Maki: "Yeah, so what?"

Kokichi: "You know Maki, I think you should tell Kaito about your talent."

Maki: "Why? Are you going to tell him if I don't?"

Kokichi: "Nope, I just think your boyfriend should know something like that."

Maki: "He is not my boyfriend."

Kokichi: "Okay, whatever you say Maki Roll."

Maki: "Why is everyone calling me that recently?"

Kokichi: "Cause it's your nickname!"

Maki: "Do you wanna die?"

Kokichi: "Hey, I'm just trying to help you out."

Maki: "I don't need your help, and I don't need Kaito."

Maki storms off.

I quickly eat the food Maki brought to me and get back to my theories.

You know, I wonder if I was the only one affected by whatever brought me here. Shuichi is acting more confident than he was at the beginning of the game. Ryoma seems even more depressed than normal too. He offered up himself as a sacrifice even earlier than last time. Angie seems to be forming her cult faster too, with Gonta and Tsumugi joining her at breakfast, then again that may just be a hunch. Maki seems to be falling for Kaito quicker as well. Himiko acting more like she did after Korekiyo's trial all of a sudden. Maybe it was ignorant of me to assume I was the only one with knowledge from the past game. Well, I am the only that remembers the events, but everyone seems to be more similar to how they were before they died as opposed to how they were when they arrived here. The more I think about it, the more sense this seems to make.

Oh well, I can't exactly dwell on that all night. I should get some sleep for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, since I'm finally done with finals and I got most of my Holiday stuff out of the way, I can start this back up after a 3 week hiatus.


	8. The Calm

I wake up early as usual. I'm still in pain from the bruises, but they are far more manageable now.

Let's think. I look at my clock and it reads 6 A.M.. So, if the time limit said within two days by noon, I have roughly 30 hours to make this whole thing work. 22 if I take sleep into account. Then again, I haven't been able to think of a good plan. Perhaps letting Kaede kill Rantaro is best? Then I can try to alter the game from that point forward. No, I should try to save Rantaro at least. I don't want Kaede to die, but I need someone like Rantaro alive more. Keeping everyone alive is optimal, but that may not be possible.

Maybe, that's the point of this motive. No matter hard I scheme or think, there is no way around it. Someone has to die for the rest of us to live, unless my theory from earlier is correct, but no one would ever normally think of that. From the mastermind's perspective, we are all sure Monokuma will try to kill us should the time limit expire.

If I had access to more of the academy, or some of Miu's inventions, maybe I could do something, but I'm too limited with my options. No way Miu could get me an electrobomb or electrohammer at this point when she has to pull an all-nighter to make a few security cameras.

Maybe that was another factor of the motive. In the beginning of the game, we trust each other less, have less attachments to each other, and less options to combat the mastermind. This motive takes those issues and compounds them.

I need to focus, thinking about how effective this motive is won't help me beat it.

Maybe blindly hoping that my theory is correct and Monokuma won't actually kill us is the best course of action?

Well, it's not entirely blind hope. My theory has some logic going for it, but still, I'd hate to stake so much on it.

*Knock Knock*

I open the door to find Kaito.

Kaito: "Hey partner. You going to come to breakfast now or not?"

Geez, I really lose track of time in my thoughts.

Kokichi: "Of course Kaito. I need to keep up my stamina if I want to murder someone."

Kaito: "Hahaha. Whatever you say dude."

So, I wonder what Kaito's plan to deal with the motive is.

Kaito: "So, I figure you already have a plan to stop the motive, and I doubt you'll share with me, but I wanted to pitch you my idea and see what you thought. It probably isn't as good as your plan, but maybe it could be an alternative to what you have planned in case shit really hits the fan."

Kokichi: "Hmmm, impressive. I like you initiative Kaito. Tell me your plan!"

Kaito: "Well, I was thinking I could take the best fighters among us and we could hole up in the game room. It would be the best place to fend off an attack and maybe, just maybe we could survive the onslaught."

Kokichi: "Hmmm, interesting plan, but could I make a few suggestions."

Kaito: "Sure, I'm all ears."

Kokichi: "How about you gather up as many of us as possible. Having a small army of 16 ultimates would be preferable to the maybe 8 or so of us with combat experience. In addition, arming everyone with even a makeshift weapon would be invaluable. Also, if you do your job well, it will help me and my plot to stop the time limit."

Kaito: "So it would be a dual purposed plan? I like it."

Kokichi: "Of course, it will be most effective if you can get everyone into the game room, but don't force anyone, that would interfere with my plan."

Kaito: "Got it, be as forceful as necessary, but don't force anyone to come with me."

If someone wants to wander around the school instead of going with Kaito to the objectively safer game room, they probably have a good reason to do so. Last time, the mastermind had no way of knowing Kaede's shot put ball would actually kill Rantaro, there was always a possibility of her missing. That means the mastermind had to be someone that was free to take a back route to the lair just in case they needed to mass produce Monokuma's on the spot, which is why I suspected Keebo so much. He was in his room the whole time after all. Then again, if that is just a bluff, the mastermind doesn't even need to go to the Monokuma-making machine, but that's not the point. Either way, if the mastermind is wandering around in the open while everyone else is contained in the game room, my odds of finding them goes way up and if they are confined in the game room, then they can't access the Monokuma making machine.

Of course, that means Kaede and Shuichi will be doing their plan as well. No way they would abandon it to go with Kaito. I guess I'll have to stop their plan at some point as well. Then again, all that would take is moving a few books on top of the shelf and blocking the shot put ball.

Kaito: "Kokichi?"

Kokichi: "Yeah what?"

Kaito: "Nothing, you just kind of spaced out there for a minute."

Kokichi: "Oh don't worry me, I was just thinking about my plan."

Actually, it more just me hijacking Kaito's plan from the last game and making it more practical.

Yeah, this is probably the best plan I've had yet for stopping the time limit. Of course, if the mastermind does try to go for the hidden route so they can access the Monokuma making machine, more problems arise. Let's say I catch them, I can't kill them or else they would probably be treated as another student. I can't restrain the mastermind unless it's Himiko. I can't trust anyone else to be my muscle and restrain them for me. Even if I restrain the mastermind, what's to say an accomplice in the outside world couldn't remotely access the Monokuma-making machine. Then again, the mastermind may slip into a hidden passageway before I even know what's happened. Actually, even if the mastermind goes to the game room, that outside world accomplice would still be a potential issue.

Then again, no plan is ever without flaw.

This is the best chance I have so far. I can restrain the mastermind, find their identity early on in the game if possible, stop Kaede from Killing Rantaro, and potentially stop the mastermind from even using the Monokuma-making machine if they even plan on using it. My earlier theory about us willingly participating could make all this planning null and void, but still I need to do something just in case that's wrong.

Wait, there's still the possibility that someone else may kill and take advantage of the first blood perk. Then again, there's too many potential killers for me to even consider trying to stop all of them. I just have to go with this and hope for the best.

We enter the dinning room and again, everyone is forming their normal groups, except Kaito has dragged me to sit with his group of friends...

Kaede: "Hey Kaito, I see you brought someone new to the group."

Kaito: "Yeah, I wanted to bring him over cause we got some awesome news."

Shuichi: "What is it?"

Kaito: "Well, I had a plan for stopping Monokuma and his time limit, and when I told Kokichi he gave a me a few ideas and I think we came up with a pretty solid plan together."

Kaede: "Kokichi helped you with something?"

Shuichi: "I'm legitimately shocked."

Kaito: "Come on, I know he's a brat, but he's pretty helpful at times."

Kokichi: "You don't get it Kaito. They are confused because they asked for my help with their plan yesterday but I turned them down."

Kaito: "Kokichi, why you help me but not them? We're all in this together you know."

Kokcihi: "Frankly I think their plan is idiotic. I've told them as much. Honestly, their is no redeeming it."

Maki: "So, what is your brilliant plan then?"

Kaito: "Well, we were going to get every student into the game room if possible. We'd arm ourselves with makeshift weapons and fight off the army of Monokumas."

Maki: "That's your plan? How bad was their plan that you actually thought that Kaito has a good idea here?"

Kokichi: "Just goes to show how awful the plan those two made doesn't it?"

Kaito: "Hey! My idea isn't dumb and I'm sure Kaede's and Shuichi's plan is way better than mine."

Kokichi: "Look Kaito, if we're being honest, you're plan has little to no chance of succeeding. 16 ultimates versus a theoretical army of potentially thousands of robots is poor odds. However, you're plan suits a role in aiding my plan, which is why I fully support it."

Maki: "So, Kokichi has his own motives and is manipulating Kaito into helping him? Why am I not surprised."

Kaito: "He isn't manipulating me. He told this much earlier. I just think going through with my plan is a good idea because it helps Kokichi's plan. We need to help each other out."

Shuichi: "Do you even know Kokichi's plan?"

Kaito: "No, and I don't have too. Kokichi has his reason for keeping his secrets and I believe in him."

Kokichi: "Keep in mind what I told you yesterday Shuichi, we're clearly being watched someway by the mastermind. Kaito's plan requires communication and multiple people working together to work properly. Since it requires communication, the mastermind will know about it no matter what. However, Kaito's plan can't exactly be stopped directly by the mastermind so it's fine if the mastermind knows what he's doing. My plan only requires me, therefore keeping as much secret as possible is a must."

Kaito: "See, he has a completely logical reason to hide this stuff from us."

Maki: "I'm more curious what Shuichi and Kaede's plan is."

Kaede: "Ummm well...."

Shuichi: "Look, our plan requires secrecy as well. I want to trust you guys, but I hope you can understand where we're coming from."

Kaito: "Don't worry I believe in you guys too. Together we're all going to put an end to the killing game!"

Maki: "This is stupid."

Kaito: "Whatever, I'm going to go around trying to convince people to join us in the game room. Maki Roll you think you could help me figure out how to make improvised weapons or find some real ones around the academy?"

Maki: "What makes you think I can make improvised weapons?"

Kaito: "I mean, I don't know. Maybe you had to make one to beat a small child with at some point."

Maki: "I don't think beating children with weapons is how you become the Ultimate Child Caregiver."

Kokichi: "I mean, my parents did it to me and I turned out fine."

Everyone looks at me with a shocked expression.

Kokichi: "Just kidding, it's a lie."

Shuichi: "I don't think I'll ever understand you Kokichi."

Kaede: "Look, at least he's trying to do something. Even if he is doing it in his own weird way."

After breakfast we all leave the dinning hall except for Miu, Shuichi, and Kaede. No doubt they're going to ask her to make the cameras for them.

Kaede didn't set up her trap until the morning of the time limit expiration. I can mess with her contraption in the morning then. For now, I need to see if I can find the secret entrance to the mastermind's lair. Then again, I scoured the school last game and never found a secret passage of any kind. However, I know for a fact that one must exist. I guess I could do another look around to see what I can find.

Actually, I should do this at night. I wouldn't want to get too much attention right now. Sure, looking around at night is even more suspicious, but even the mastermind has to sleep. If I can look around while they are asleep, I'll have a huge advantage.

Okay, I'll do my search tonight. Not sure what I should do in the meantime though.

Kaito: "Hey Kokichi, if you're not busy, you think you could help Maki Roll and me with our plan?"

Kokichi: "What a coincidence. I was just thinking about how I have nothing to do today."

Maki: "Do we really need his help?"

Kaito: "Yes."

We go around asking the other students if they would be interested in doing the game room barricade plan.

Shuichi and Kaede declined for obvious reasons.

Rantaro said he would do what he could to help, but he had a different plan in mind.

Miu said she had better things to do than have an orgy in the game room.

Keebo said he was unsure of what to do right now and would let us know later.

Kirumi simply stated that if a majority of us were going to do the plan, then she would be more than happy to help.

Gonta was very enthusiastic about the idea of helping protect his friends.

Himiko is on board as long as she can use her magic to fight Monokuma.

Angie is joining as well. Apparently it would be a chance to show Atua's power or some other bullshit.

Ryoma said he was done with fighting and didn't want any part in the plan.

Korekiyo said he definitely partake in the plan. Even if it fails, he thinks watching all of us fight to death would be a fantastic display of humanity's beauty.

Tsumugi said she plainly had no clue if it was a good idea or not.

Tenko of course was on board to fight.

The next step is of course to get weapons. I honestly doubt we'll end up needing them, but it's always nice to have a fallback plan.

We go into the warehouse to see what we can find.

Kaito: "Hey, those sharp poles look like they could make for good weapons."

Maki: "Those are used for pole vaulting. The tip is probably sharp enough, but the massive length of the pole makes it way to hard to use in combat effectively since these are built to bend under pressure."

Kaito: "Well, maybe we could get Miu to use some of the tools in her lab to shorten them into something we can actually use?"

Maki: "It would depend on the tools. These poles are made of carbon fiber so they would very quickly wear out any of her cutting tools made of steel to the point that they couldn't cut anymore."

Kokichi: "Wow Maki, you know a lot about weapons."

Maki: "It's just a hobby of mine, no big deal."

Kaito: "Well, it's at least worth a shot. The only other actual weapon i can think of is the kitchen knives and we have like five of those if I remember correctly."

We go to Miu's lab so we can try to talk her into letting us use her tools.

Miu: "Oh great, it's the three-way parade. What do you want now?"

Kaito: "Nothing much, we just need some of these poles cut down a bit so they can used easily."

Miu: "Oh come the fuck on. I'm way too busy to do this shit right now."

Maki: "We don't need you to do it. Just let us have access to your tools and we'll stay out of your hair."

Miu: "Ugh, fine. Just don't get in my fucking way. My time is more valuable than your lives you know."

Kokichi: "Just get back to work you noisy cow."

Miu: "EEEEEP! Cow?"

We go over to the tools Miu said we were allowed to use.

Maki: "Just for the record, these tools won't get dull after cutting carbon fiber correct?"

Miu: "Yeah, yeah, sure."

Maki: "She's not even listening to me is she?"

Kaito: "Well, if her tools get ruined it's her own fault for not listening."

Kokichi: "Well you two seem to have to under control right now. I've got my own plan to work on."

Kaito: "Alright dude, see you later."

I go into the warehouse to look for anything I may need for my expedition tonight. I decide to grab a flashlight for obvious reasons. Let's see, what else will I need. I already have my lock picking tools, maybe a crowbar just in case. Luckily I manage to find a crowbar hidden in a storage crate. I may need this to pry open the secret entrance if I manage to even find it that is.

I don't want to entertain the idea, but walking around at night is dangerous. Taking one of the kitchen knives would be smart. If not to kill, to at least deter any potential attacker. Of course, Kirumi is probably in the kitchen right now and the dinning hall is closed at night. So basically I have to grab the knife during the day at some point.

I walk into the dinning hall and naturally Kirumi is there. Grabbing it while she's here is going to be difficult. I could wait for a better time to steal it, then again, it's close to dinner time. She'll most likely be in here cleaning until right before the night time announcement hits. Wait, duh, she's the Ultimate Maid who will fulfill any request. Well, any reasonable request.

Kokichi: "Hey Kirumi."

Kirumi: "Hello Kokichi. May I ask why you have a crowbar and a flashlight?"

Kokichi: "I'm going on an adventure!"

Kirumi: "Very well. I just hope you do not plan on killing anyone."

Kokichi: "Of course not. Murder is almost as bad as lying, and I you know how much I hate lies."

Kirumi just sighs in response.

Kokichi: "Oh hey, what's all this?"

I ask this while looking at a bowl of exotic fruits.

Kirumi: "Ah those are for a dish I was planning to make tomorrow. Since it very well may be our last meal, I wanted to make it as fun and unique as possible."

Kokichi: "Wow Kirumi, you're so great and amazing. I wish you were my mom!"

Kirumi: "Thank you?"

Kokichi: "Oh yeah Mom, that brings me to the reason I'm here. Tenko tried to flip me again but ruined part of her uniform on accident. She wanted me try to find you or Tsumugi to fix it. I couldn't find Tsumugi so I hope you can fulfill this request for Tenko."

Kirumi: "Of course. I'll do so right away. Just tell me where she is."

Kokichi: "Oh she's at that weird Monokuma statue place with the fountain."

Kirumi: "Thank you for informing Kokichi. I will complete this task with upmost haste."

Kirumi leaves the dinning hall and I quickly snatch one of the knives and make my way back to my dorm to stash away all my stuff.

Naturally it's only a matter of time before I hear knocking on my door.

I open up to see Kirumi with a disappointed look on her face.

Kirumi: "Kokichi, not only did you lie to me, but now a knife is missing from the kitchen. I can assume you took it to commit a murder."

Kokichi: "Well, you're half right. I stole the knife but I don't plan on killing anyone with it."

Kirumi: "Kokichi, please hand the knife over."

Kokichi: "But I don't wanna!"

Kirumi: "Kokichi, if you do not hand it over I will have to tell the rest of the group about this. Given how things went last time they suspected you of a murder plot, do you really want to tempt fate again?"

Kokichi: "Kirumi, would you fulfill another request of mine? I want you to believe me when I say I won't kill anyone and keep this knife thing a secret from the group."

Kirumi: "I cannot accept a request that puts others in danger."

Kokichi: "How about you accept a request that doesn't put anyone in danger then?"

Kirumi: "What is that?"

Kokichi: "I give you back the knife, and you help me out with a little something I have planned."

Kirumi: "As long as you little plan does not involve killing anyone I will accept."

Kokichi: "Great, I'll let you know when I need you."

I hand the knife back over to Kirumi and she leaves my room.

Not exactly ideal, but i think I can make this work much better for me in the long run.

As usual we all go to dinner and break off afterwards, but this time I go to my room to grab my supplies and then wait in my room.

I wait until around midnight. No doubt Kirumi is curious as to why I never let her know when or where we were meeting, of course that was by design. Couldn't let the mastermind find out the details of my snooping session.

I go over to Kirumi's room and quickly pick the lock before heading inside. I don't want to knock and risk alerting anyone.

Kokichi: "Hey Kirumi."

Kirumi slowly wakes up from her slumber.

Kirumi: "Kokichi? What are you doing in my room? Wait how did you enter my room?"

Kokichi: "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. If I wanted to I would've done that instead of waking you up."

Kirumi: "Wait, do you need my assistance now?"

Kokichi: "Yep."

Kirumi: "Very well. Give a me a minute or two to collect myself."

Soon we leave Kirumi's room and head to the main building of the academy.

Kirumi: "So, Kokichi, what are you trying to accomplish and why do you need my help?"

Kokichi: "Well, what I'm trying to do isn't important right now. I just need you to act as my bodyguard."

Kirumi: "Ah, so that is why you needed to knife. You were afraid of someone attacking you at night."

Kokichi: "Right, but this works out better. Even with a knife, I'm just one set of eyes. The two of us should be able to spot any danger from a mile away."

Kirumi: "Very well, so whatever you're doing, where do you plan to begin?"

Kokichi: "I'm checking the empty classrooms first."

It never made sense to me how the classrooms just existed with no particular purpose. Sure this is technically an academy, but we never had a reason to go in them or use them. Perhaps that was by design.

Trusting in Kirumi is admittedly an odd choice given my track record of distrusting everyone, but based on all my deductions, I strongly believe that the mastermind was one of the people still alive at the point that I died in the last game. Also, Kirumi was heavily influence by the mastermind's motives in the last game. Simply put, it's still possible, but highly unlikely. Also, I needed some way to get Kirumi off my case and have protection during this little expedition so it just works out for me.

Kirumi: "I will stand guard outside while you check the classroom. I imagine you don't want me watching over what you're doing."

I go inside classroom B on the second floor first.

I scan over the whole room. Lockers, desks, windows, everything. Not a hint of anything useful or relevant.

I leave the classroom and go over to classroom C next.

Once again I use my flashlight to scan over the room. Nothing at the desks. Nothing about the windows is off either. These lockers are also...wait a minute.

I look closer inside the locker. The locker seems to have a small panel. Maybe with enough force I can move it.

I take out my crowbar and start to pry at the panel. It's tough, but eventually I move it slightly out of place.

I shine my light behind the panel. Nothing much. Just looks like a small vent-like opening. Why does this locker have a vent with a solid panel blocking it?

Monokuma: "Upupupupupu."

I quickly whirl around. Monokuma isn't in this room.

Wait, does that mean he's outside? Is he talking to Kirumi?

Shit, I may have put my trust in the wrong person. If Kirumi is the mastermind, they be planning to kill me off now.

I stand by the door with my flashlight and crowbar in hand. If anyone enters, I can hopefully shine the light in their eyes and bash their head in the crowbar while they're temporarily blinded. I do not plan on going down easy.

Minutes pass. Nothing. I don't hear anything. That makes me more concerned than if I did hear something in all honesty.

I decide to peek out of the doorway. Nothing.

I step into the hallway ready to fight. Nothing. Kirumi and Monokuma are both no where to be found.

I decide to run out of the building as fast as possible, however when I get to the bottom of the stairs, that's when I see Kirumi.

She is laying down on the floor motionless. Shit.

Monokuma appears out of nowhere.

Monokuma: "Wow, such a shame isn't it Kokichi?"

This isn't right. Wait a minute. This is a trap.

Before I can turn around and face my attacker, a rag is placed over my face.

As I lose consciousness, I can only think of how dumb I was to lose again to the mastermind.


	9. The Storm

How could I have been so dumb?

I put myself in a position where I was reliant on someone else.

Now I paid the price for it.

...

Wait a minute. I'm not dead?

I wake and sure enough I'm back in my bed.

Whatever happened yesterday was definitely real. No way that was a dream. So why am I still alive?

Okay, let's calm down and think through what exactly happened last night.

Monokuma probably lured away Kirumi and while she was distracted, the mastermind knocked her out or killed her from behind.

Then, they used Kirumi and Monokuma to distract me and the mastermind knocked me out.

Wait, Monokuma can't aid in the murders. That's why I'm still alive. That also must mean Kirumi is still alive.

Wait, how did we both get knocked out for such a long period of time. A chloroform rag was most likely used to knock us out initially, but chloroform doesn't keep you under for such a long time like in TV and movies. It generally wears off once you stop breathing it in.

I go over to my mirror and pull my scarf down a bit. Sure enough there is a telltale needle mark on my neck.

So I got injected with something that kept me unconscious. Makes sense.

Wait, what time is it?

I rush over to my clock. 11:45 A.M..

15 minutes until the time limit is over.

I rush to open my door and it's locked. I can't even unlock it from my side no matter what I do. I can't lock pick it from this side either.

Suddenly that dumb video starts playing on the monitors.

Everyone is most likely at the strategy meeting in the game room by now. I doubt anyone would still be at the dorms. Even if they were, this video would mask my screams for help.

Well, I have no other choice really.

Kokichi: "HHHEEELLLPPP!"

Kokichi: "I'M LOCKED IN MY ROOM AND CAN'T GET OUT!"

Kokcihi: "THIS ISN'T A LIE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

So, the mastermind most likely found a way to rig my door so it wouldn't open. They wanted to remove me from this situation entirely, just so their game can play out as planned.

Suddenly my door bursts open. Ryoma is standing in the doorway. That's right, he was one of the few who didn't plan on going to game room and it makes sense he would be in his room.

Ryoma: "You weren't kidding, that thing was definitely locked up tight."

Kokichi: "Ryoma come with me and fast. We need to put a stop to this."

Ryoma: "A stop to what?"

Kokichi: "The time limit."

Ryoma: "Well, I may not have much to live for, but I don't want to just lay over and die if we can stop the time limit."

We rush down to the game room. I need to see who all is there so I know who all isn't there. Once I know that, I can maybe just maybe stop the mastermind.

Inside the game room I see Kaito, Maki, Angie, Himiko, Tenko, Gonta, Miu, Keebo, Tsumugi, Korekiyo, and Kirumi. Wait, with me and Ryoma that's everyone except for Rantaro, Kaede, and Shuichi.

Kaito: "Oh hey Kokichi, I see you brought Ryoma."

Keebo: "Kokichi, I'm glad you're unhurt. I got worried when you didn't show up to breakfast."

Kaito: "I told you, he was probably just working on his plan to stop the time limit."

Makes sense. Most people would just assume I was off doing my own thing if I didn't sow up to breakfast.

Ryoma: "Actually, he was locked in his room for some reason. I had to break him out."

Kaito: "Wait what?"

Kokichi: "We can discuss all this later. Where is Rantaro?"

Maki: "He said he would join back up with us before the time limit ended, but he wanted to check something in the library. You just missed him actually."

Kokichi: "You guys stay here. I'm going to go find him."

I rush out of the door as fast as I can and into the library.

Kokichi: "Rantaro!"

I'm too late. I hear the dreaded thud of the shot put ball.

Dammit. The mastermind keeping me in my room prevented me from stopping Kaede's shot put ball death trap.

Rantaro: "Oh hey Kokichi. Look what I found."

Rantaro comes out from behind a bookshelf with the shot put ball in hand. He is completely unscathed.

Rantaro: "You didn't have anything to do with this did you?"

Kokichi: "Trust me Rantaro, if I had anything to do with this, you'd be dead."

I'm very confused right now, but I need to work all this out later. Right now I need to confirm where Shuichi and Kaede are.

Sure enough they burst through the doors with Tenko and Kaito like last time.

Tenko: "So, Kaede, you told us that we could end the killing game if we followed you into the library. So what do we do now."

Kaede: "Well restrain both of them. One of them is the mastermind behind the game."

Kaito: "Slow down Kaede. Kokichi is trying to stop the killing game. He just came here looking for Rantaro."

Kaede: "Then Rantaro is the mastermind in that case."

Rantaro: "Oh really? I'm the mastermind?"

Shuichi: "Kaede, wait a minute. There's a chance neither of them are the mastermind."

Kaede: "Then why were they in the library?"

Kokichi: "Umm Kaede. I have bad news for you. There's a lot of people in the library right now. Wait a minute, what if we're all the mastermind!"

Kaede: "Shut up Kokichi. You know what I meant!"

Tenko: "I'm confused. What's a mastermind."

Kaito: "We all have this theory that someone, one of us, is controlling this game."

Tenko: "Oh, I see. Wait, why does someone in the library have to be the mastermind then?"

Shuichi: "We can explain it later, right now we still don't know who the mastermind is, and the time limit is approaching."

Rantaro: "Actually Shuichi, the time limit expired two minutes ago."

Kaito: "Shit, let's get back to game room everyone. We can discuss this with everyone there."

We all file into the game room and Kaito shuts the door.

Kirumi: "So everyone is now here. However, the time limit has expire and there has been no action on Monokuma's end."

Kokichi: "I actually have a theory on why he hasn't sent his army after us yet, but let's let Kaede and Shuichi explain everything first."

Shuichi starts to explain his whole theory behind the doors and how they set up the cameras with Miu's help. Then he explains their plan to catch the mastermind and stop them from using the Monokuma-making machine behind the hidden door.

Rantaro: "Well, that all makes complete and logical sense, but I just want to know where this shot put ball came from."

Shuichi: "Shot put ball?"

Rantaro: "Yeah, I was actually doing what you guys were intending to do. I just planned to directly confront the mastermind at the door itself. However, one of your cameras had the flash turned on. I went over to check it out and Kokichi came in screaming my name. Then this shot put ball came falling from the bookcase. Luckily it was no where near my head in the slightest."

Shuichi: "That's odd, that camera shouldn't have the flash on..."

Kaede: "..."

Shuichi: "I guess i turned it on by accident."

Rantaro: "I don't buy that for a second Shuichi. That shot put ball falling near the camera was definitely no coincidence, so I naturally can't believe the camera's flash being is a coincidence either."

Kaede: "Stop, it was me. I placed the camera and turned the flash on intentionally. I made a pathway on top of the shelves for the shot put ball to roll on. I opened the vent in the library which connected to the classroom Shuichi and I were in. When the receiver went off I tossed the ball into the vent hoping to kill the mastermind. I was worried our plan would fail and the mastermind would just shrug off any accusations we made and killed us all off. I know it was stupid, but I was just trying to save everyone."

Rantaro: "Well, it's a good thing you missed since I'm not the mastermind.'

Maki: "How can we be sure of that? You were in the library after all."

Kokichi: "Don't worry Rantaro. I got this. It'll sound less suspicious if someone else defends you."

Himiko: "I don't think that applies when the person is you of all people."

Kokichi: "Anyway, basically we know that the mastermind has some method of observing us. This game would be pointless without it. Monokuma would have no way to know who the culprit is during the trials without some type of surveillance. Now with that out of the way, anyone can see why Rantaro is not the mastermind."

Miu: "Well of course I get it, but you should probably explain further to everyone else you know."

Kokichi: "If Rantaro was the mastermind, he wouldn't have stuck his head anywhere near the camera. He would've known about the trap ahead of time and just went into the hidden room and fired up the Monokuma-making machine. The fact Rantaro had no clue what was going on proves he's not the mastermind. Not to mention, what mastermind would take the open, and widely know about entrance to their lair when it has multiple cameras focused on it. If anything they would use another route that we know nothing about."

Kaede: "You keep saying there's another way into the hidden room, but do you have any evidence?"

Kokichi: "Kaede, do you honestly think the mastermind would pour all this time, energy, and money into making this game and then have their lair's only entrance be behind a bookcase in a library that we all have access too? Literally all it would take is having three people guard the bookcase at all times and we could keep the mastermind out of there for good."

Shuichi: "Hate to admit it, but he makes a solid point. Rantaro being the mastermind makes little to no logical sense."

Kaede: "..."

Kaede begins to break down crying.

Kaede: "I'm so sorry Rantaro. I almost got you killed because I was being stupid and stubborn. Kokichi warned us about our plan being dumb and careless but I didn't listen. I nearly got you killed over my dumb mistake."

Rantaro: "Hey, no need for that. Look, we all make mistakes and you were just trying to stop the game in your own way. You had no way of knowing I'd be the one down there or that I was even innocent to begin with."

Kaede: "So you're not mad?"

Rantaro: "Nah. Not the first attempt on my life and it won't be the last I imagine. The person I'm mad at is the mastermind, not you."

Korekiyo: "I'd hate to ruin this feel good moment, but there is still that lingering question of why we are still alive."

Tenko: "Hey you little degenerate, the creep makes a good point. You said you had a theory or something about it."

Kokichi: "Well, that depends, it's not exactly an easy truth to swallow, but if you really want to hear it I'll explain my theory."

Monokuma suddenly appears.

Monokuma: "If you don't tell them I will, so you should probably tell them Kokichi."

Kokichi: "Fine. Think back to what Monokuma said when he introduced the time motive."

Shuichi: "'If a murder does not occur within two days by noon, everyone who was forced to participate would be ripped to shreds.' I thought about the phrasing of that too, but it seems we came to different conclusions Kokichi."

Kokichi: "Well, at first I thought about how this killing game is structured. It has rules, win conditions, and fail states. It not be easy to think about murder this way, but the set up is just like a game."

Miu: "Hold on Dick-tator wannabe. Murder isn't a game."

Gonta: "Gonta agree. Murder is not a fun game."

Kokichi: "Well, it may not be fun for us, but it is certainly fun for someone. Right Monokuma?"

Monokuma: "Yep, I love this game. It brings so much joy to my heart."

Keebo: "So, this is game, not for our enjoyment but for Monokuma's?"

Rantaro: "Well yeah, that much should be obvious. Although, I'm curious where Kokichi plans to go with this."

Kokichi: "Well, I just thought about how everyone dying right at the beginning makes for such a boring game. I mean, look at the rules, it's meant to go on until two remain. That's a lot of class trials. Monokuma would be missing out on all that 'fun' by killing us all off at the start."

Kirumi: "Are you saying Monokuma would never introduce a motive that would kill us all off because it would be boring for him?"

Angie: "But didn't Monokuma do exactly that?"

Kokichi: "And this is where we get into the meat of my theory. Think again about the wording. 'Everyone who was forced to participate would be ripped to shreds'. Shuichi and myself originally thought that the phrase meant that there was a willing participant. Monokuma's wording was used to protect the mastermind from dying if the time limit expired, or so we thought. Perhaps, none of us were forced to participate, and the phrase was used to protect all of us."

Everyone goes dead silent for awhile.

Kaito: "Kokichi, you may be smart, but that theory is complete bullshit!"

Miu: "Yeah, no way we all came here willingly."

Korekiyo: "I don't want this to be true either, however, we would all be dead if Kokichi's theory was wrong."

Ryoma: "It does explain how 16 ultimate students disappeared and no one has come to look for us yet."

Kaito: "Yeah...well..."

Shuichi: "Kokichi just said we were willing participants. It's possible we were tricked and had no clue the true extent of the game. Perhaps we all thought we were going to be in some type of regular game show and ended up in this game."

Rantaro: "Yeah, that could be the case. We could've all be suckered into some elaborate set up. Clearly the people in charge have no lack of funds, so setting up a fake game show and roping us into it probably wasn't that hard."

Monokuma: "Upupupupupu. Whatever helps you deal with the cold hard truth. I will however confirm that Kokichi's theory is correct. None of you were forced to be here."

Kaede: "None of us, were forced to participate..."

Tenko: "Wait, maybe Monokuma is lying?"

Rantaro: "Monokuma hasn't lied to us so far."

Kokichi: "Well that's the thing Rantaro. The most dangerous thing about an honest person is the lies they tell, since you're more likely to believe in them. Of course, I do think Monokuma is being honest here. However, if it helps the people here sleep at night, then I say let them believe in that kind lie over the brutal reality."

Rantaro: "Fair enough. Although I'm curious how we're supposed to continue this game. For example, is the first blood perk still available Monokuma?"

Monokuma: "Yep, totally up for grabs."

Kaito: "Dammit, that's not good."

Shuichi: "Look guys don't worry. I'm sure we'll be fine..."

Shuichi suddenly collapses to ground convulsing and vomiting.

Kaede: "SHUICHI!"

Kaede rushes to try to help him.

Kaede: "Can anyone here help him? Do any of us have any medical skills?"

Everyone looks around in shock.

Rantaro strides over to the tea and other foods that were set up earlier.

Kaede: "Are you guys just going to stare or do something?"

Korekiyo: "Unfortunately, I believe it is too late for our resident detective."

Kokichi: "Monokuma, you're the headmaster right?"

Monokuma: "Right."

Kokichi: "And you're not allowed to interfere with murder plots right?"

Monokuma: "Right."

Kokichi: "Then as headmaster, take care of your student."

Monokuma: "Sorry, out of my jurisdiction."

Kokichi: "Well, that settles it, someone planned for this to happen. Monokuma can't help us because this is part of someone's murder plot."

Kaede: "Why would someone do this to Shuichi though?"

Maki: "Good point, eliminating the detective makes sense if there would be a trial, but with the first blood perk, that's completely unnecessary. You could get away with killing anyone."

Shuichi: "Kaede.....?"

Kaede: "Shuichi? It's fine, you're going to be okay."

Shuichi: "Kaede...I'm....really....glad....I.....got.....to.....have.....a friend like you....even if it wasn't for long...."

Kaede: "No Shuichi, you're going to be fine."

Monokuma: "A body has been discovered. Please report to the game room. Well, actually you're all here."


	10. Fallout

Kaede: "No no no.....no no no......"

Kaede: "NO!"

Kaito: "Kaede, I'm sorry. I can't possibly know what you're going through right now."

Kaede: "I'm not going through anything! Shuichi isn't dead!"

Rantaro: "So, Kirumi. I take it you'll be taking your first blood perk now?"

Kirumi: "...Excuse me?"

Rantaro: "This fruit you put into this fruit mix. I recognize it from my travels. It's called ackee. If prepared improperly, it's highly toxic. It causes seizures and vomiting. There's no way an Ultimate Maid like you would be ignorant of potentially lethal foods, and I can't believe you would prepare it like this on accident. You intended to kill one of us but you wanted to be impartial so you made a fruit salad and let us all unknowingly play a game of roulette with our palettes."

Kirumi: "..."

Wait, why would Kirumi of all people kill someone? If she saw her motive video that would make sense, but for her to just murder like this... Selfless devotion was her whole shtick. To do something selfish like this is completely our of character.

Monokuma: "Speaking of the first blood perk, you might wanna claim that now or else we'll have ourselves a class trial."

Kirumi: "I would like to claim the first blood perk."

Kaito: "Kirumi, what the hell."

Tenko: "Why would someone like Kirumi kill someone."

Korekiyo: "I concur, it's completely out of character for her."

Kirumi: "Look, I will explain everything, but I need to start from the beginning."

Wait, did my actions cause this? Did I indirectly cause Shuichi's death?

Kirumi: "It started yesterday. Kokichi told me a ridiculous story to get me out of the kitchen. After I returned I saw a knife was missing. I went to confront him and naturally he acted like he typically does. He said he'd hand over the knife if I aided him in some crazy scheme of his. I was hesitant, but if he was planning anything malicious, I would be there to stop him. So I agreed, and he said he would contact me when he needed me."

Kaede: "Wait, Kokichi? You're responsible?"

Kokichi: "You won't believe me, but I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I had no direct involvement."

Kirumi: "He is actually being honest for once. I'm just giving the events leading up to my murder plot context. So, he broke into my room around midnight and told me to come with him. I was mildly upset with the timing, but I'm the Ultimate Maid, so I had to fulfill the request. We went exploring around the school, Kokichi was very interested in the classrooms near Kaede's lab. Kokichi searched classroom B while I was stationed outside to act as the bodyguard. After awhile Kokichi left classroom B and went into classroom C to search it. Then, Monokuma appeared somewhere in the hallways and started laughing."

Monokuma: "Yep, totally happened."

Kirumi: "I was tempted to stay behind and guard the door, but I thought I should investigate. I followed the sounds of his laughter to the bottom of the stairs. I assume someone was hidden near the stairs in my blind spot because I was soon attacked. A rag was put over my mouth and I fell unconscious."

Kirumi then uses a handkerchief to remove the make-up on her neck. Revealing a spot similar to the one on my neck.

Kirumi: "I was injected with something while I was unconscious and woke up in my room at the regular time I wake up."

Kokichi: "Well, I can confirm that for the most part. After I heard Monokuma's laugh, I got paranoid that Kirumi was the mastermind and was about to kill me. So I waited in the room with my exploration supplies, ready to fight. Then, after a long time, I decided to get the hell out of there. Then I got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Kirumi and Monokuma. Then I got attacked in the same way Kirumi was."

I pull down my scarf to reveal my wound.

Kokichi: "Of course I woke up way later. I guess cause I'm smaller the stuff had a stronger effect."

Rantaro: "So, I think it's safe to say that the mastermind attacked you two since Monokuma was helping them."

Maki: "That would also explain why you two weren't killed. Monokuma can't aid or interfere in murders."

Kokichi: "Also, I don't know about Kirumi, but my door was locked, and couldn't be opened normally."

Ryoma: "I can confirm that. The door was definitely sealed up."

Kirumi: "My door was not locked, however there was something different about my room."

Kirumi then pulls out the Monokub pad.

No. Fucking. Way.

That shouldn't be possible.

Kirumi: "I found this with a note on it. The note read 'Everyone else got one of these too, you're not special. Anyway, just watch the video.'"

Kaito: "And you just watched it?"

Kirumi: "Yes. I was curious if it would explain our current situation. However, the video instead just revealed my past and those I hold most dear."

Korekiyo: "I see, this was another one of Monokuma's motive I assume?"

Monokuma: "Yep. I meant for this to be the next motive, but I guess my little kubs got a little bit trigger happy. Oh well. Twists and turns like this is what a killing game is all about."

Kirumi: "Anyway, the people I hold most dear, is the entire nation of Japan. As the Ultimate Maid I eventually became the de facto prime minister. I operated everything and brought the nation to new heights as the actual prime minister while the one the public thought was the prime minister acted as a mere figure head. The motive video told me that the entire nation was in danger. Naturally, I had to do what was best for my people. I decided to strike while I could. The first blood perk meant only one of you had to die. Unfortunately I mistimed how long it would take the poison to set in. Luckily, the time limit motive didn't take effect."

Kaede: "How dare you..."

Kirumi: "Excuse me?"

Kaede: "You talk about the greater good, and what was best for your people, Shuichi was a Japanese citizen too. The hell is wrong with you. A prime minister doesn't just sacrifice their own citizens!"

Kirumi: "I understand your outrage, but I had to do it."

Kaede: "You didn't have to do a damn thing."

Kirumi: "Kaede, the game last until only two remain. My odds of survival were low. I had to do this for the survival of my nation."

Kaede: "You act like you life is worth more than any of ours!"

Kirumi: "That's because it is."

Kaede: "No it's not! Human life is priceless. You can't just sit there and say it's worth more just because you're a prime minister."

Kirumi: "I absolutely can. With the nation in danger, my people need me to save them all. What would a detective do in the face of a crumbling nation that would be more effective than anything I could do?"

Kaede: ".....go to hell."

Rantaro: "Wait. Isn't there a contradiction here?"

Kokichi: "Ah, so you noticed it too."

Tenko: "What contradiction?"

Rantaro: "Well, we all willingly chose to be here. Why would a prime minister choose to be in a death game? I mean, even if we believe we got tricked, the fact a prime minister even wanted to be in any type of game show is odd."

Korekiyo: "Perhaps a different type of trickery was used?"

Kokichi: "Or maybe the motive videos are lies?"

Kirumi: "The motive videos are lies?"

Kokichi: "Well, Monokuma never confirmed the motive videos were real. He did say we were forced to be here."

Angie: "Kokichi and Rantaro do make good points."

Gonta: "Kirumi isn't the prime minister?"

Kirumi: "No, I definitely am the prime minister. I'm sure the reasons why I decided to join the killing game will be revealed at some point. However, I will not be here to partake in that."

Kaito: "That's right, Kirumi get's to walk out with no penalty thanks to the first blood perk."

Kaede: "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Kaede dashes towards Kirumi only to be stopped by Rantaro and Kaito.

Kaito: "Kaede, what's gotten into you?"

Rantaro: "Even if you kill her, Shuichi will still be dead and we'll have to have a trial since Kirumi already claimed the first blood perk."

Monokuma: "Rantaro is correct, but for the record, I'd love to see something like that happen. It would be so unique and crazy."

Tenko: "Shut up Monokuma. You've ruined enough today."

Kirumi: "I do apologize Kaede. I never intended to kill him. It was just bad luck on his end."

Kaede: "Shut up Kirumi. You're not sorry at all. You're just sorry you got caught and no one is defending you because you're indefensible."

Kirumi: "In the words of the purple brat, believe whatever lie helps you sleep at night."

Kokichi: "Hey Kaede, I know this doesn't mean much coming from me, but I never meant for this to happen. I was just trying to end the killing game."

Kaede: "I don't blame you Kokichi. I blame the murdering wench who killed Shuichi."

Kirumi: "It seem we've reached an impasse. There's nothing more for us to discuss. If anyone else has anything they'd like to ask me, now is the time."

Everyone remains silent.

Kokichi: "Monokuma never did verify if the videos were real or not."

Monokuma: "Yeah, and I'm under no obligation to confirm one way or the other."

Kokichi: "Sounds like they're fake to me, but what do I know? I'm just an expert liar. How would I know if Monokuma was lying or not?"

Monokuma: "Upupupupupupu. Even after you're near death experience yesterday, you're still not backing down. I like you Kokichi. I'll enjoy it when you eventually bite the dust."

Kokichi: "Is that a threat Monokuma? You should be smart enough to not make threats when you can't back them up."

Monokuma: "Upupupupu. I think you'll find I'm more than capable."

Kokichi: "I'm just as if not more capable. I'll make you wish you had me killed earlier. You won't get a chance like that again."

Ryoma: "I'd hate to interrupt, but shouldn't we hurry up and get Kirumi out of here?

Monokuma: "Yes of course."

We all go out to the Monokuma fountain.

Monokuma: "Normally this is the place where we go to have trials, but it's also used for graduation. Upupupupu."

Kaede: "Let's just get this over with. I don't want to have to see her ever again."

Kirumi: "Kaede, I know you hate me, but once I bring order to my nation again, I will come back to rescue you all."

Kaede: "I'd rather die than accept your help."

Miu: "Just for the record, she doesn't speak for the rest of us."

Kokichi: "Hey I was locked in my room like all day so I have a question. When did Shuichi have a chance to even go to the game room and eat that poisoned food?"

Kirumi: "I don't know why, but he came downstairs to check on us. Probably making sure we weren't going to trip the cameras he set up in the library. I didn't even have to offer it too him. He eagerly decided to take some of the food I prepared and got unlucky."

Kaede: "..."

Monokuma: "Well, say your goodbyes or whatever and get on the elevator."

Kirumi: "I believe I've already said all that there is to say."

Kirumi strides towards the elevator and get's on.

The elevator then revs up and carries Kirumi away.

I wonder what will happen to her. Maybe, just maybe, she'll be able to bring back help.

Then again, odds are that the motive videos are bullshit.

Kaito: "Well, as much as I'd hate to bring it up again, but we should probably check our rooms for the motive videos."

Tsumugi: "What do you plan to do to them when you get them?"

Kaito: "I don't know. I think it's safe to say that watching them is a bad idea."

Rantaro: "Agreed. Although, we need a plan to stop people from watching them."

Gonta: "Could we break the motive videos?"

Monokuma: "Absolutely not. You are not allowed to break anything relating to a motive."

I've already seen them all already. Some of them, like Kirumi's and Ryoma's, are dangerous. Other's aren't as risky, but still, we probably shouldn't view them. I may have wanted to do that previously, but after finding out how drastically they can change people's behavior, that's no longer an idea I support.

Kokichi: "Hey, Miu, do you think you could be super useful and help us out?"

Miu: "Yeah sure, what do you have planned twink?"

Kokichi: "Okay, so Miu will build a special lock that requires 14 different key cards to unlock it. Then we each get a key card. That way we can lock all the motive videos away and we can never view them unless all of us agree."

Miu: "Ugghhh. That would take me forever to make, and I already stayed up all night working on those cameras for Kae-idi....I mean Kaede and Shuichi."

Maki: "What room do you even plan to put these videos in?"

Kokichi: "I don't know. I was think Shuichi's or Kirumi's since they will no longer be used and I can pick the standard lock in case we can't get in."

Korekiyo: "Well, that is a novel plan, however, what will we do while Miu is building the lock?"

Keebo: "I concur with Korekiyo. That is an issue for sure."

Kaito: "Hey, maybe in the mean time, we could rely on the regular lock. Kokichi lock it by reverse picking it or something right?"

Tenko: "Then the little degenerate could still see the motive videos!"

Kokichi: "Simple, we'll just put everyone else's videos in there and I can give mine to say you for example."

Rantaro: "Don't take this the wrong way Kokichi, but you couldn't still unlock the room and hand out the motive videos and cause chaos if you wanted to?"

Kokichi: "I mean, I could, but why would I?"

Rantaro: "I don't know. You just come across that way to me."

Kaito: "Look I think it's fine, besides, if Kokichi wanted to do that, he wouldn't have suggested the key card idea."

Rantaro: "Alright, good point. For the record I think anyone that has any other objections should say so now."

No one says anything.

Rantaro: "Okay then. Now we can get to work. Of course we'll have to search for our videos in groups to make sure no one watches their video before we hand them over."

We all go over to our dorms and begin to search our rooms one by one for all of our videos. Once we have them all gathered, we decide to put them in Kirumi's room. No particular reason, but it makes sense to put them there in a poetic sense since the videos drove her to murder.

Kokichi: "Alright, now we got those all locked up and here's my video Tenko."

Tenko takes my video from me.

Tenko: "Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't watch it."

Tsumugi: "Well, it's been a long day. I suggest we get some rest. This has just been plain stressful to deal with."

Everyone goes back to their rooms leaving myself, Kaede, Rantaro, Tenko, and Kaito.

Tenko: "Ugh, what do you degenerates want? I want to talk to Kaede without with you scum listening in."

Kaito: "Hey Kaede's my friend. I was going to check in on her."

Rantaro: "I just wanted to give her this."

Rantaro hands Kaede Shuichi's hat.

Rantaro: "I know it was important to him, so I figured you should have it, given how close you two were."

Kaede begins to cry again.

Kaede: "Thank you Rantaro."

Tenko: "Okay, you're pretty considerate for a degenerate. So why are you still here Kokichi?"

Kokichi: "Well, I wasn't trying to be insensitive or anything, but I had some questions about Shuichi that need to be answered. However, she can answer when she's ready to do so."

Tenko: "Alright, now leave you degenerates. I'll take care of Kaede."

Rantaro: "Fair enough."

We all return to our rooms.

I go over to my desk and flip it over.

Kokichi: "DAMMIT!"

The mastermind made several moves without my knowledge and then this happened.

Okay, I need to calm down. I need to take everything I've learned and break it down piece by piece. This was a huge learning experience. The mastermind may have scored a slight victory over me, but I gained so much information out of this, I'd almost consider it a win for me.

Almost...

Shuichi Saihara, The Ultimate Detective is dead.

I can't exactly consider it a win when someone is dead.


	11. Team Danganronpa : Part 2

Person 1: "Who the fuck approved that?"

Person 2: "No idea. Had to be the very top of Team Danganronpa."

Executive: "Nope, I had no part in approving the mastermind's early use of the motive videos."

Person 3: "So basically we've lost all of control of Kokichi and now the mastermind too? Great."

Executive: "It's fine. I may not have approved it, but I'm not going to cry over the results. Look at these ratings. The twists and turns are so crazy and out of nowhere. It fantastic. Not even we can predict this. It's working out so well for us I can't be mad. Besides, we still have the mastermind under control ultimately."

Person 1: "I assume them attacking Kirumi and Kokichi was also unplanned?"

Executive: "Yeah, and that's great too. The mastermind taking an active role in the story instead of simply being a puppet master who sits in an ivory tower the whole time or a subtle manipulator on the side lines. We need more drive and action. A story with characters who never take initiative is boring."

Person 2: "So, with the motive already used, what did you have in mind for the mastermind to use for Chapter 2?"

Executive: "I don't know or care. Let them come up with the motive. As long as it isn't as bad as 'The Despair Disease' or the motive from season 16 that I refuse to mention because of how bad it was."

Person 4: "I'm just curious what we're going to do about Shuichi's death. He was going to be the protagonist who led the story and revealed everything."

Executive: "Well, Kaede or Rantaro can fill the protagonist role just fine. Hell, if Kokichi was allowed to survive that long I'd prefer he'd do it. A wildcard like him in the final trial would be fresh and exciting. Unfortunately, it's just not in his character to survive that long. Such a shame. Wasted opportunity, but oh well."

Person 1: "And what of Kokichi discovering the room used to make flashback lights?"

Executive: "It's fine, he won't figure it out unless we let him. The device in that room would only malfunction if we set it to do so or if the school got destroyed."

Person 3: "Sir, the mastermind would like to speak to you. They say they have an idea for the next chapter. Honestly, I'm hesitant about it, but it's your call."

Executive: "Alright, I'll talk to them in private. You people keep up the good work in the meantime."

REMAINING STUDENTS : 14


	12. Connecting Dots

Okay so let's start with this one piece at a time.

I'll start with Kaede's trap and how it relates to Rantaro. Now this all creates a huge question. Am I in the same time line? In the original time line, the first killing game, Kaede hit Rantaro dead on. Now she misses in this killing game? I didn't do anything to change the trap directly. Did I indirectly change it through my words and actions?

Everything so far has pointed to this being a type of world loop. Where we all just went back in time, everyone retaining a small bit of their personality changes if they had any, and myself keeping my knowledge. This however threatens to throw a kink in that theory. For everything to be so similar and then a pivotal thing like that get's changed out of nowhere is odd. 

Perhaps, I'm looking at this all wrong.

I need to consider all possibilities.

What if Kaede missed in the original timeline as well?

Rantaro certainly died, so in this hypothetical situation, how did Rantaro die if Kaede missed?

Alright, let's analyze what's different about the two timelines. Whatever is different can't be a simple coincidence.

Okay, in the original timeline, Kaede misses. Rantaro dies anyway by a shot put ball to the head. Evidenced by all the blood stains on said ball. This meant that the killer knew the weapon Kaede planned on using and brought their own. Now, Rantaro probably would've been looking at the ball Kaede missed with, so I doubt his killer would've been able to pick it up and hit him with it. The killer also needed an easy escape and entrance route with no chance of being seen.

The only person who fits this criteria is the mastermind.

Which means, if this theory is correct, we originally got the result wrong. However, we were spared by Monokuma. Makes sense. The mastermind setting up a murder plot that's unsolvable because they have information we don't and have no ability to access would be boring. Killing us all off that way would be so anti-climactic. Plus, it creates a potential re-trial if we ever found the truth. A re-trail definitely sounds fun for the audience. However, I can't think the audience would turn a blind eye to this blatant rule breaking. Perhaps they don't know about it either? I guess somethings would have to be kept secret or the audience would know everything and be spoiled.

Although, the mastermind didn't need to kill Rantaro and frame Kaede. Keeping them alive and having the twist of us all being willing participants would be fine. Then again, this is killing game. If someone didn't die sooner or later, the audience would probably be pissed. Also, Rantaro and Kaede were probably troublesome for said mastermind to deal with.

Now let's look back at the current timeline for a minute.

In this timeline, Kaede misses and Rantaro lives. The mastermind did not need to kill Rantaro this time. They knew of Kirumi's manipulation and counted on her killing someone. So, they had no reason to ever be the secret passage way. Meaning they could've chilled in the game room with everyone else. Which is what I expected to happen and suspect did happen. 

So, let's see. The mastermind in the original universe. It should be a simple process of elimination at this point.

Tenko, Kaito, Maki, Angie, Himiko and Gonta were all relatively together. So they weren't the mastermind.

Shuichi and Kaede are out for obvious reasons.

Rantaro is surprisingly not out. He may have just stood closer to the bookcase in the original timeline and allowed Kaede to kill him. His way of jump starting the death game. Then he had someone on the outside take over his role of mastermind. We originally considered Rantaro couldn't be the mastermind because he died, but I never really bought that theory. He did know the bookcase location. In this time line, Rantaro knew of Kirumi's plot, so he just choose to not get hit and stay in control longer.

Korekiyo, Miu, Kirumi, and Tsumugi were all together...wait...Korekiyo said Tsumugi went to the bathroom for a suspicious amount of time. Okay so Tsumugi is still on the list.

So then Ryoma and Keebo.

Keebo was in his room the whole time in the last time line and in the game room this time line. So if the passageway is in his room, he's definitely the mastermind.

Ryoma was in his room the whole time in the last time line and he stayed there in this time line until I interfered. Then again, he wouldn't kick down my door and let me run free if he was the mastermind. On the other hand, since Shuichi was already poisoned, letting me run around had no drawback.

So, of the possible suspects we have Rantaro, Ryoma, Tsumugi, and Keebo as being the masterminds.

Of course this isn't 100% certain. None of this is 100% certain.

This all hinges on the idea that Kaede missed. Which I can't go back to confirm or deny.

So theoretically, anyone could still be the mastermind. Especially if that changed during the time loop.

However, this is pretty much going to be my guess if you were to put a gun to head and asked me who the mastermind was.

Okay so I think we can cross off Ryoma. Based on circumstances of his death and the fact he actually died, his chances of being mastermind are much lower.

Next out I think is Rantaro. I still have him fairly high on the mastermind list, but he is definitely the least suspicious between the remaining three.

Now Keebo and Tsumugi. I am fairly sure the mastermind had to be alive at the time of death. I'm not absolutely sure of course because of all the other possibilities, but the mastermind placing that flashback light on the table to get Maki to shoot me is the most plausible scenario.

So, Keebo or Tsumugi. I have always suspected Keebo. I mean, a robot in a death game is just weird. Someone had to build and program him, potentially those controlling the game from the outside. I do think that Keebo had some sort of involvement in some way with the game.

Tsumugi though...Since I strongly believe my theory about there being an audience is true, there would have to be fans. A cosplayer, obsessive fan-girl like Tsumugi being the mastermind is actually a bit more believable than a robot.

Keebo is most likely a pawn of the mastermind if anything. I doubt he's the real deal. Although, is Tsumugi really the mastermind?

The fact is, is that if my hunches and theories are correct, Keebo and Tsumugi are the most likely mastermind candidates.

However, this is only if Kaede missed in my original universe, or if the mastermind in this time loop is even the same. So, none of this speculation even get's me anywhere.

Even if I had complete certainty of the mastermind's identity, I can't exactly make any moves against them right now. I can't kill them or we would just have a class trial. I can't out them to group because I might be wrong, and all my proof is from the past time line that no one else remembers. I can't restrain them, since that would require the group agreeing with me to pull off properly.

Okay, so I maybe have narrowed down the mastermind.

Let's think more about the Kirumi situation.

Were the motive videos lies? If they are true, then they seemingly contradict the fact that we all agreed to enter the game. We already discussed this earlier, but it still baffles me. Could there be a way for them both to be true, and I'm not realizing it? Perhaps Monokuma lied about us being willing participants.

Also, the mastermind's actions raise suspicion as well. What reason was there to do any of this? They simply could have killed Rantaro and tricked us into thinking it was Kaede. Wait, perhaps my actions caused this more than I realized.

With all my talk to Kaede and Shuichi about how the mastermind probably has another entrance to their lair, maybe they feared me finding it during the investigation and ruining everything from the first trial.

You know, that is the most likely reason they didn't kill Rantaro. They were so scared of me finding the secret passageway and getting them executed super early on.

I also have to wonder if Shuichi's death was intentional. I remember that Kirumi said that she didn't even offer the food to Shuichi, but perhaps the mastermind convinced Shuichi to eat it without any of us realizing it?

Although, even if they did, there was no guarantee that Shuichi would even get a piece of poisoned fruit.

So, it seems impossible that Shuichi was indirectly killed by the mastermind, but at the same time I find all this way too convenient for the mastermind.

The facts may point to it being impossible, but I can't shake the feeling that Shuichi was targeted in some manner.

I can't imagine how that would even happen. Wait, maybe Kirumi's motive video? Well, this could be my last chance to check it before Miu locks them away.

I look over at my clock and it reads midnight.

Damn, I keep losing track of time when I'm in my own head.

Oh well, this is fine. I doubt anyone is out right now.

I sneak out of my room and notice Kaede is standing outside of Shuichi's room. Well, Kirumi's is on the other side. I might be able to sneak over to there unnoticed.

Kaede: "Kokichi? What are you doing up?"

Kokichi: "Oh you know, I'm off to go kill someone. The usual stuff."

Kaede: "Whatever..."

I go over to Kaede and start picking the lock on Shuichi's door.

Kaede: "Hey what are you doing?"

Kokichi: "I figured you wanted some form of closure."

Kaede: "..."

Kokichi: "It's fine, you don't have to say any..."

Kaede: "Thank you Kokichi."

I quickly pick the lock and let her in.

Hopefully I can go over to Kirumi's room and get what I have to before she notices.

Kaede: "Hey, where are you going?"

Kokichi: "I have stuff to do Kaede. Just mind your business."

Kaede: "..."

I quickly pick the lock on Kirumi's door and find Kirumi's motive video.

Monokuma: "Alright! Back by popular demand, it's time for the motive video!"

You know, I never noticed that part. If this is a game show like I originally thought, has it been going on longer than this? That would makes sense. Monokuma seems to know what he's doing and he makes lots of references to what is probably past killing games. Yeah, this definitely isn't the first game.

Monokuma: "Who's the most important person in your life? And now without further ado..."

Monokuma goes on about Kirumi and all the stuff we already know.

Monokuma: "What event you ask? It's a secret! But if you kill the Ultimate Detective, I'll let you in on the secret Kirumi. Who knows, this knowledge may save your people."

Woah. The ending about a secret tragedy was always in the video, but that last part definitely was not.

Wait, so how in the hell did she guarantee he would even eat the fruit? Shuichi wasn't even supposed to be in the game room. Wait, perhaps she put the fruit in his breakfast even earlier than we thought? Wait, Kirumi said she mistimed the poison's application. Did she actually give it to Shuichi earlier in the day, and had the fruit bowl as a decoy to make herself look like she was being impartial? Makes sense, she left too much up to chance with the random fruit bowl. If she was unlucky enough, no one would even eat the fruit, and if they did, it may not apply in time. She was still under the assumption that the time limit could kill us all. Although, why hide it? Perhaps she asked Monokuma more about her motive and Monokuma wanted the targeting thing to be kept a secret. That would explain her actions perfectly.

Kaede: "What the actual fuck was that."

Kokichi: "Oh hey Kaede. How are you this fine day?"

Kaede: "Don't change the subject. Why were you watching Kirumi's video, and why was that on her video?"

So, Kaede was listening in on me. Can't say I blame her.

Kokichi: "Okay, so I was thinking, a lot, and well, I got suspicious that Shuichi was targeted. So, I watched Kirumi's video to see if anything was off."

Kaede: "....Then why the hell did the mastermind target Shuichi and not you? Shuichi should be alive here with me and you should be dead!"

Well, she isn't wrong.

Kaede: "I'm sorry Kokichi, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, you're clearly a bigger threat to the mastermind. Why would they not want Kirumi to kill you? It just doesn't make sense."

Kokichi: "You're completely right. It doesn't make sense. By the way, I don't blame you for your outburst."

Kaede: "Do you think the other motive videos have something like that on them?"

Kokichi: "I don't know, but we should probably check."

I grab Kaito's. I feel like he would be the most comfortable letting us go through his.

Kaede: "Wait, shouldn't we tell the others?"

Kokichi: "No point really. It would just stir up unnecessary fear. Knowing that the mastermind can make motives to target specific people could cause a mass panic."

Kaede: "Okay, that's a good point."

We watch Kaito's. Just like last run, the most important people in his life are his grandparents.

However, there's no target part to the motive.

Kokichi: "Given the circumstances, I think Kirumi was the only person who had that added to their motive video."

Kaede: "I'm just confused on the 'why'. Like why Shuichi? Why even do this motive in the first place when we already had two other motives? Why not target someone like you? Why just Kirumi's video?"

Kokichi: "I'm just as confused as you are, and that's no lie."

Kaede: "I assume you want me to keep this stuff secret?"

Kokichi: "Right, first off it doesn't benefit the group to know this right now. Also, we would have to reveal to them that we went snooping through the videos."

Kaede: "So, I guess we should leave so you can pick the back right?"

Kokichi: "Yeah, we both should get some rest."

I lock the door back to Kirumi's room and the door to Shuichi's room.

Kaede is already back in her room by the time I'm done.

I wonder how things will be now that Kaede is still alive?

I go back to my room and realize the lock is still busted.

Monokuma: "Oh yeah, sorry about the busted lock. I'll be sure to have that fixed before the next night rolls around."

Kokichi: "How do I know you'll actually fix it, especially after what you pulled last night with Kirumi and me?"

Monokuma: "Hey, I haven't lied to you guys yet. I didn't lie to you last night either. I just did some misdirection is all."

I should be more careful sneaking around like this at night, but I doubt the mastermind would do something drastic so soon after everything that has gone down.

I go into my room and fix a chair against the door. That should hold.

The odds of someone killing me now may be low, but the chance still exists.

I still can't shake this fucking paranoia can I?

I put my desk back into it's proper place. Man, I really went ballistic after Shuichi died.

I really am a sore loser.

Oh well, I can start working through more of this new information tomorrow. I'd like to ask Rantaro more about the ackee fruit, knowing how long it takes the poison to kill may confirm my theory.


	13. Harmony

I wake up in a white tiled room.

This isn't right. 

I quickly look around and find the room to be completely empty, save for a lone door at the end.

Did the mastermind pull another fast one on me?

I go over and open the door. Too my surprise, I find Shuichi standing there with his back turned.

Kokichi: "Shuichi? You're alive? I don't know how this happened but I'm glad to see...."

Shuichi suddenly turns around and grabs me by the throat.

I can barely see his face with his hat on, but what little I can see has a sinister darkness I can't explain.

Shuichi: "This is all your fault Kokichi. You got me, your beloved friend, killed."

He tilts his head up to reveal a grin that I can only describe as sadistic beyond all comprehension.

Shuichi: "Miu, Gonta, and then me. You really can't save anyone. Face it, you're a nobody who can't change a single thing no matter how hard you try."

I wake up in my bed in a cold sweat. It was just a nightmare. You'd think I'd be used to them by now.

Even in the last game, I would have a nightmare after every trial, and they all start in that white tiled room.

I get ready and leave my room so I can go to breakfast with the others.

I walk in to find things are a bit different than normal. Angie is leading a group discussion with Tsumugi, Himiko, Tenko, Gonta, Keebo, Korekiyo, and Miu. Well, Miu is asleep, I imagine she's just there because Keebo's watching over her. Maki is ignoring Kaito as usual. Rantaro is sitting next to Kaede, but they seem to be silent. Kaede is also wearing Shuichi's hat. Ryoma is sitting by himself as per usual.

I'm really concerned about what Angie is planning. Given the circumstances, she may be more bold in her student council creation and do it way sooner.

Kaito: "Key Kokichi, what's up?"

Kokichi: "Oh you know, just plotting and scheming, the usual. Speaking of schemes and plots, Rantaro, can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

Rantaro looks over at Kaede before answering.

Rantaro: "I'll be right back."

Kaede just nods in response.

We leave the dinning hall so I can ask him about Kirumi's murder plot.

Kokichi: "So, Rantaro, how long does it take the ackee fruit to kill someone?"

Rantaro: "Well, lethal symptoms appear roughly four hours after being eaten."

So, my suspicions have been confirmed.

Rantaro: "I see you noticed the same thing that I did, huh?"

I simply nod in response.

Rantaro: "What is it with people and not answering me today? Hahaha."

Kokichi: "So, any reason you didn't mention this earlier?"

Rantaro: "Honestly, it slipped my mind. Not to mention, I didn't think it was a big deal when Kirumi poisoned Shuichi. Although, I wonder what all this means for us."

Kokichi: "Well, alright. I was just curious. Let's go back to the others."

I could reveal more to him, but I did promise not to spread it. I may be a liar, but I see no reason to break my promise and tell him when he doesn't need to know right now.

We walk back into the kitchen to find Tenko and Kaede having a confrontation.

Kaede: "What the hell is wrong with you Tenko?"

Tenko: "Look, I'm so sorry Kaede, I didn't expect you to hear that."

Kaede: "Well I did and now you can't take it back."

Tenko: "Kaede, please forgive me."

Kaede: "I don't want to hear it."

Rantaro: "Woah, what happened here?"

Kaede: "Tenko said that what Kirumi did wasn't that bad."

Tenko: "I did say that, but I didn't mean it that way."

Kaede: "Then how did you mean it?"

Tenko: "I...."

Kaede: "You know what I don't care."

Angie: "Kaede I understand your frustrations, but Atua says we should all calm down for a minute."

Kaede: "Okay, you can shut up too."

Kaito: "Kaede would it kill you to listen for a second?"

Kaede: "Fine, I'll listen, but don't expect me to be happy about it."

Tenko: "All I meant, was that only one of us had to die to let the prime minister go free. Without the first blood perk, all of us could have died."

Kaede: "Or we found out it Kirumi and got her justly executed for murder."

Tenko: "Yeah, but then two people would be dead instead of just one."

Kaede: "I bet you only feel that way because a 'degenerate' died. If Himiko died you would have been no where near as understanding."

Tenko: "Wait...."

Kaede: "No, you had your turn, now I get mine. My....friend....died and his murderer walked away scot-free. You didn't even care about him so don't even try to talk about his death like that."

Tenko: "I...I...I'm sorry Kaede....."

Kaede: "No you're not, you're just sorry I over heard you."

Tenko looks legitimately hurt by all of this.

Kokichi: "Wow Kaede, that was so cold. I'm so proud of you."

Kaede: "What?"

Kokichi: "I mean getting straight to the point and trying your hardest to hurt Tenko's feelings. It's almost like I'm looking in a mirror."

Kaede: "I..."

Kaede looks at Tenko and back at me.

Kaede: "I'm sorry Tenko, can we just forget this conversation ever happened."

Tenko: "It's okay Kaede, I forgive you, I just hope you can forgive me."

Kaede: "Of course I forgive you."

Tenko looks at me and gives a slight smile.

Miu: "Uggghhh. Who the fuck is being so loud? I'm trying to catch up on my beauty sleep after working on this piece of shit lock all damn night."

Keebo: "Miu, please just go back to sleep."

Miu: "Uggghhh. Fine."

Angie: "Well praise Atua that got settled peacefully. Now, I have an announcement to make after we finish breakfast."

We quickly finish breakfast and then Angie stands up to make her announcement when something unexpected happens.

Monokuma: "Why hello my students."

Maki: "Great, he's back."

Kaede: 'What do you want?"

Monokuma: "Well after each murder, more of the school unlocks. Consider it a nice bonus to staying alive."

Kaito: "That seriously fucked up."

Rantaro: "Hmmm more of the school opening up...."

Kokichi: "I don't think this is as generous as Monokuma is making it out to be."

Angie: "Oh, what do you mean Kokichi?"

Kokichi: "Think about it, as this game goes on, there's less and less of us. Meaning it get's harder to survive the trials if your the blackened, and it's easier on the spotless since there's less culprits to go through."

Rantaro: "Which means the expansion of the school is a way to balance the game and keep it fair for both parties. More space and more resources means he killer can create more confusion and more evidence we need to account for."

Monokuma: "..."

Monokuma: "Whatever okay, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Just explore the school and kill each other."

Monokuma leaves the unlocking items on the ground and leaves.

Angie: "Well, back to what I was going to say before being rudely interrupted. I'm forming a student council!"

Fuck.

Kaede: "Student council?"

Angie: "Yeah. Basically our goal will be to stop any potential murders and encourage harmony between the students."

Kaito: "That actually sounds like a good idea."

If the leader wasn't Angie, and if this game didn't punish cooperation, I might agree.

Angie: "Yeah and if you want to join all you have to do is follow Atua."

Kaito: "Okay, I changed my mind, bad idea."

Angie: "We already have plenty of members, so if the rest of you would like to join and increase our groups unity, it would super totally awesome!"

Kokichi: "So who all is apart of the student council?"

Angie: "Myself, Himiko, Tsumugi, Gonta, Keebo, Korekiyo, and Tenko"

Maki: "So, you have half the students under your control then?"

Angie: "You misunderstand Maki, all the students joined of their own free will because they believe in Atua."

Maki: "You misunderstand me. I'm concerned about you using your religion to enforce your will on us by majority rule."

Angie: "I would never. All the members should feel free to vote based on what Atua wills them to do. If they disagree with me, then Atua must have different purposes for us. No harm no foul. I would never want to enforce my will over Atua's and drive out members of the student council."

Angie may say that, but she is definitely going to manipulate them into voting her way.

Angie: "Oh, I almost forgot the most important thing."

Angie walks over to me and bows down. What the actual hell is going on?

Angie: "Kokichi, remember when we first met and you knew all these amazing things about everyone."

Kokichi: "Right, you thought I was divine when in reality I just had my secret organization spy on you all."

Angie: "Well, that may be true, but I've been praying to Atua, and he told me that you're destined to be our savior."

Kokichi: "Excuse me?"

Angie: "Hey, it's super true. You're going to be the one to save us all from the killing game. As Atua's prophet, I'm offering you a spot on the student council as my second in command!"

Well, my knee-jerk reaction is to say no. Then again, being in a position of power like that would help me keep an eye on the other students and operate more freely. Angie's curfew was annoying and being able to circumvent that would be great. Then again, giving Angie's group a majority is an issue, but if I have power in the group I may be able to work this to my advantage.

Kaito: "Kokichi, are you really considering this?"

Maki: "Of course he is Kaito. He's not the goofball brat you think he is. He's a dangerous sociopath who is going to jump at the first opportunity to gain power and make our lives miserable."

Tenko: "I mean, he may be an awful lying degenerate, but I don't think you're being fair Maki."

Kaede: "I may not like Kokichi, but I think that's honestly a stretch Maki."

Angie: "Well Maki, if you live long enough then you'll see."

Maki: "What do you mean if?"

Angie: "Oh, I didn't mean it like that Maki. I'm super sorry."

Maki: "Whatever."

Keebo; "So, Kokichi, what's your answer?"

Kokichi: "Of course I'll do it."

Kaito: "Seriously?"

Rantaro: "That even surprised me."

Maki: "Told you so." 

Angie: "Why are you guys so opposed to this? Didn't we all try to put an end to the killing game in our own ways earlier? Why is it fine when you guys do it, but it's bad when I do it?" 

Maki: "We aren't using religion to trick the dumbest people in the group, and Kokichi, into following us." 

Kokichi: "Hey, Maki indirectly complimented me. Looks like we're making progress." 

Rantaro: "Look, let's just all calm down. No need to start a fight over this. The student council just formed. Maybe it won't be so bad. I say we give them a chance." 

Angie: "Thank you Rantaro." 

Angie goes over and picks up the items off of the ground. 

Angie: "Okay Kokichi, I'm letting you have jurisdiction over these as our...as our....let's see, if I'm the prophet and the rest of the student council are disciples I wonder what we should call you?"

Maki: "Oh my god...." 

Kokichi: "Don't worry about the label for now. Let's just figure out what these are for." 

I take the items from Angie. 

Angie: "Alright, well, all the student council members will be at the fountain for a meeting. Anyone wishing to join the student council can meet us there. Kokichi, I'll allow you to do as you wish." 

Angie and the rest of the student council leave. Now it's just me, Kaito, Maki, Rantaro, Kaede, Ryoma, and Miu left in the dinning hall. 

Kaito: "Kokichi why the fuck are you going along with this?" 

Kokichi: "Look, just come with me and I'll explain everything. Maki, Kaede, and Rantaro, you guys can listen in if you want, I have a few things I need to talk to you guys about too." 

We leave the dinning hall as Ryoma wakes up a confused and angry Miu. 

Kaito: "Alright. What crazy plan do you have this time?" 

Maki: "And will it even work this time? We all know how the last one turned out/" 

Kokichi: "Well my plan worked a lot better than yours Maki." 

Maki: "I didn't even have a plan." 

Kokichi: "Exactly." 

Kaito: "Okay quiet you two." 

Kokichi: "Anyway, I'm just infiltrating the group to keep an eye on Angie's group and make sure nothing goes wrong. I can also try to keep Angie in check and stop her from doing anything too crazy." 

Rantaro: "That's pretty reasonable. I figured you had a good reason." 

Kokichi: "Also, here you go Rantaro. You and Kaede should have no problem figuring this stuff out. I need to make sure the student council is under control so I trust you two to handle this." 

Rantaro: "No problem. I wonder if my research lab will get unlocked. I'd like to get a hint to my talent." 

Kaede: "You sure you need my help? I'll probably just get in the way...." 

Kokichi: "Oh yeah, you got in the way of Shuichi's plan and nearly killed someone. I imagine the guilt is just eating away at you." 

Kaito: "Kokichi, that's uncalled for." 

Kokichi: "Let me finish. Kaede, stop lying to yourself. You made a mistake, you're not a bad person. Everyone here has forgiven you except for yourself. It's all in your head. So just be honest with yourself and realize you're not the liability you think you are." 

Kaede: "You really think that, or is that just another lie?" 

Kokichi: "I may be a liar, but I wouldn't leave something this important to you if I thought you were incompetent." 

Kaede: "Alright. Thanks Kokichi." 

Maki: "So why am I here? You said you wanted to talk to all of us about something." 

Kokichi: "Oh yeah, that. I actually need to speak to Maki privately." 

Kaito: "Alright, I'll leave it to you Kokichi and Maki Roll." 

Our three companions walk off and leave us. 

Maki: "Okay, this better be good." 

Kokichi: "I need your help with something." 

Maki: "Let me guess, you're going to blackmail me?" 

Kokichi: "Nope, I'm just going to plead my case. You can choose whether or not help me from there." 

Maki: "Alright, I'm listening." 

Kokichi: "You know how I was searching the academy when I got attacked by the mastermind? I need you to search the academy for me while I'm tied up with the student council." 

Maki: "Alright, but what's the point of that?" 

Kokichi: "Well, remember what I said a while back about the mastermind lair having two entrances?" 

Maki: "Yeah." 

Kokichi: "Well I was hoping you could find it for me while I'm busy trying to keep the student council from burning the academy to the ground." 

Maki: "So, you want a trained assassin who is an expert at infiltration and espionage to find a hidden door for you?" 

Kokichi: "Yes." 

Maki: "Finding this door could help us end this killing game right?" 

Kokichi: "Depends. Odds are it won't, but we'll have more knowledge and more to work with at the very least. In a best case scenario we can escape, but I wouldn't count on it." 

Maki: "Alright, I'll help you. Any idea where I could start?" 

Kokichi: "Well, I imagine the second entrance would be in an area that any of us could access from the beginning of the game. So probably none of the new areas." 

Maki: "Okay. I'll let you know what I can find." 

Maki walks away. I imagine she'll abandon the mission once she realizes her lab is open, luckily I have a back up plan for that. 

I make my way over to the fountain to join the meeting. Seems as though no new members have joined, which makes sense. I didn't expect anyone else would be willing to join. 

Angie: "Ah, Kokichi. Glad to see you've joined us." 

Gonta: "We discussing plan to stop killing game." 

Kokichi: "Okay, what you got my fellow disciples of Atua?" 

I almost gag as I say that. 

Tsumugi: "It's kind of plain, but we thought about having patrols at night to prevent any late night murders." 

Keebo: "Right, because a culprit would have a harder time committing a crime during the day. Also, we'd prevent anyone from leaving their dorms at night." 

Kokichi: "Well, that's not bad, but how exactly do you expect to stop people?" 

Angie: "Politely ask them of course. If they refuse we could use force to keep the peace." 

Oh great, she's gone off the deep end already. 

Kokichi: "I have a tweaked version of that plan. There's 8 of us right? How about we form 4 groups of two. Each night we can have one group stand at the door of the dorms. The two people in the group can keep track of who leaves and when and when they come back. This would be a great way of keeping track of people a lowering the chance of a night time murder. We can also sub out another group in the middle of the night so we don't have one group pulling all nighters." 

Korekiyo: "I see, so you want us to exert a soft control over the group as opposed to a hard control that may elicit a more violent and troublesome response." 

Kokichi: "Right." 

Angie: "Well, if our messiah says this is the best course of action, then I fully support it. Does the rest of the student council agree?" 

Everyone nods their heads and doesn't put up any resistance. 

Angie: "Alright, I believe that's all we need to do for today, you may go about your business." 

As I walk off Tenko approaches me." 

Tenko: "Kokichi, wait." 

Kokichi: "What do you want Tenko?" 

Tenko: "I just wanted to thank you for this morning." 

Kokichi: "Huh? What did I do?" 

Tenko: "You know, you said how much Kaede was like you. You wanted her to see what she was doing was out of line and you got her to feel sorry and apologize to me. That was actually rally nice of you." 

Kokichi: "No clue what you mean, I was actually proud of Kaede but then she had to go and ruin it by having sympathy." 

Tenko: "I can't believe you'd say that!" 

Kokichi: "But who knows, maybe that was a lie I told just now." 

Tenko: "Well, you may be a degenerate, but at least you're not the worst degenerate I've ever met." 

Tenko walks off with Himiko and Angie. Tenko also didn't support the student council. She was there to keep an eye on Himiko and stop Angie's influence. Maybe she could be a useful ally for me on the inside? 

I make my way over to the main building to see if Rantaro and Kaede are done yet. 

I find them talking to Maki outside her lab. 

Rantaro: "Oh hey Kokichi. You mind giving us a hand with this?" 

Maki: "Just leave me alone. I don't want any of you entering my lab." 

Kaede: "Is it really that big a deal? I get you're embarrassed about your talent but I don't see why we can't go in." 

Kokichi: "Look, if she doesn't want us in her lab, we should respect her wishes." 

Rantaro: "I mean you're right. I'm just curious why she's making such a big deal over it." 

Maki: "Just mind your business Rantaro." 

Kokichi: "Well, if you guys are done unlocking the new areas, we should probably have a group meeting. I think the dinning hall should be fine since we're getting close to dinner time." 

Kaede: "That's a good idea. Also, Miu is done with the new lock right? We should probably store away the motives videos at some point." 

Kokichi: ""we can do that after the meeting, I'll go talk to her about it. I need to talk to her anyway." 

Kaede and Rantaro walk off leaving Maki and me alone. 

Maki: "I hope you're not expecting a thank you." 

Kokichi: "I wasn't. Anyway, I'll try to get Miu to put a lock on your lab so you won't be stuck here. I need to do your mission after all." 

I walk off to talk to Miu. 

Maki: "Thank you...." 

Kokichi: "No problem Maki." 

I make my way to Miu's lab to find her sleeping on her invention table. Keebo is also present. 

Keebo: "Ah hello Kokichi. If you wish to talk to Miu, she's asleep as you can see." 

Kokichi: "Don't worry. I got this. WAKE UP BITCH!" 

Miu: "Ahhhh!" 

Miu: "You fucking worm! I was trying to sleep." 

Kokichi: "Whatever, just letting you know we're going to have a group meeting soon. Bring that lock with the key cards. Also, I need to you to make a new lock for Maki's lab. One that doesn't need to be opened. So it should be easy for you to make." 

Keebo: "Kokichi, hasn't Miu been worked hard enough?" 

Kokichi: "You're right Keebo. I guess Miu just isn't as good at inventing as she thinks she is. She's only human at the end of the day. Oh well. What ever will we do without the brilliant light of the ultimate inventor to help us survive." 

Miu: "Hey! I am the greatest inventor the world has ever seen. I'll have Maki's lab locked up tighter than a nun's snatch by the end of the day. Just you watch Cockichi!" 

Kokichi: "I'd like to see you try." 

I leave Miu's lab and make my way to the dinning room. Eventually everyone shows up and we start out meeting. 

Rantaro: "Well, we found some pretty neat places. We found the ultimate labs of Ryoma, Gonta, Himiko, and.......Kirumi." 

Kaede: "Kirumi's lab was locked up. We had no way of getting in and there didn't seem to be a lock Kokichi could pick even if he wanted to." 

Rantaro: "Apparently if we died, or in Kirumi's case, escape before our labs get unlocked, we won't be able to access those labs later." 

Kaede: "We also found a casino, some weird hotel, and a pool. No clue what they're for, but the casino and pool seem fun." 

Rantaro: "Finally, we found a weird flashlight. No clue what it does, but I figured maybe we should turn it on?" 

Angie: "Atua says turning it on is a great idea. So I say go for it." 

Rantaro: "Alright then." 

Rantaro flips the switch but this flashback light is not like I remember. This should be the ultimate hunt. Instead it's a memory I never could have seen coming.

I'm standing in a bedroom with another person. I really have no clue what's going on. 

Person: "Hey, you almost ready to make this video?" 

Kokichi: "Oh yeah. I can't wait. I really hope I picked." 

Person: "Man, to think I'm going to be best friends with a famous person if this works out. Just make sure not to forget me when you've reached the top." 

Kokichi: "Oh come on, you know I can't do that." 

Person: "Yeah, you're right. So, you know what you want to say?" 

Kokichi: "Of course. I wrote a script and everything, just so i can throw it away and make the video more dramatic." 

Person: "Hahaha. You're going to be a nature at this game." 

Kokichi: "Well, that's if my video even ends up make it through the qualifiers. Then I still have to do my live interview with the screening board to make it." 

Person: "Oh come on, of course you'll make it. You're the most interesting person I know." 

Kokichi: "I'm probably the only person you know." 

Person: "Ouch, let's just get this video done before you make fun of me again." 

The memory ends there and we all look around in shock. 

Ryoma: "Anyone got any idea what that was?" 

Monokuma: "Oh that was a flashback light. It restores lost memories." 

Kaito: "So, then what the hell were we doing in those memories?" 

Himiko: "I was recording a video for some reason in my memories." 

Tenko: "So was I." 

Miu: "Same here, but the video wasn't the fun kind I'd like to record." 

Rantaro: "Seems we all recorded a video for some unforeseen reason." 

Keebo: "Kokichi, you have any ideas?" 

Kokichi: "Remember when Monokuma said we were willing participants? Perhaps those were our applications to compete in the game." 

Kaito: "No way, I refuse to believe I'd sign up for this." 

Kaede: "That's right." 

Rantaro: "Maybe we did sign up and put in applications, but that doesn't mean we weren't tricked. This application process could've been some elaborate set up to lure us into the killing game." 

Korekiyo: "So, we would still be willing participants, but unknowing of our true scenario?" 

Rantaro: "Right." 

Angie: "Or maybe we all joined for a really good reason?" 

Tsumugi: "Huh? What do you mean Angie?" 

Angie: "Well, we're missing a ton of memories about the outside world. Maybe we're missing some important memories, and within those memories, there lies a great reason for us to join the killing game." 

Kaito: "What good reason would we have for joining a killing game?" 

Angie: "I don't know, that's why it's a mystery!" 

Miu: "Okay, well if this stupid meeting is over, can we lock up those motive videos?" 

Keebo: "I agree with Miu, locking those up should be a priority." 

We all go over to the dorms and Miu sets up the lock on Kirumi's door. She then hands out key cards for us all. 

Himiko: "So why aren't we just sealing the door up again? Why would we need to open this room up again?" 

Rantaro: "It's in case we need these videos in the future. They may be helpful for figuring out our situation later on." 

Miu: "Alright, listen up, cause I'm only gonna say this once. To unlock the door, we all need to swipe our cards with a two minute period. Once the first card is swiped a timer starts." 

Tenko pulls out my motive video. 

Tenko: "So, we should test the lock by opening the room and putting Kokichi's video in right?" 

Miu: "Yeah, I don't expect you all the be smart enough to do this without a test run, or five. Now get moving." 

Everyone walks up and begins to swipe their card until it's just Miu and myself left. 

Kokichi: "Ladies first." 

Miu: "Just get moving crotch-rot. We're going to run out of time." 

Kokichi: "Right, I forgot you're not a lady." 

Miu: "Exactly, hey wait a minute! Fuck you!" 

I swipe my card and then Miu swipes hers. The door unlocks and Tenko puts my video into Kirumi's room with the rest of them. Miu then closes the door. 

Miu: "After the door opens, it will automatically lock once closed so don't go fucking around with it when it's open, if we ever open it again. Unless you want to keep swiping our cards over and over again." 

Angie: "Oh, before everyone parts ways, the student council has an announcement to make!" 

Maki: "Oh great." 

Kokichi: "Don't worry, this is actually a good thing." 

Angie: "So, the student council will have two students on guard outside the dorm at night to keep track of students who leave. This is our way of keeping the school safe by discouraging a night time murder." 

Rantaro: "That's a pretty reasonable idea. I like it." 

Kaede: "Yeah, that might actually work." 

Miu: "Alright, if that's fucking done, I gotta go help Maki lock up her lab." 

Monokuma: "Oh I don't think so. Time to add a new regulation." 

I pull up the rules on my Monopad and sure enough there's a new rule. 

#15: Students may not put a lock on a lab or alter the lab as to permanently prevent entrance. 

Miu: "Well fuck me." 

Kokichi: "Keebo, that's your cue!" 

Keebo: "Pardon?" 

Kaede: "Maki, why are you cagey about your lab?" 

Maki: "None of your business." 

Maki walks away and over to the main building. I assume she'll be in her lab. 

Kaito: "Geez, I'll try to talk to her later." 

Ryoma: 'For now we should probably rest, it's been an eventful day." 

We all go to our rooms, as I enter mine I notice my door is fixed, that's good. 

I lay down on my bed and I'm so tired from today I barely have time to think. I drift into sleep in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, after nearly two months of zero activity, I'm posting again. This time, I'm going to try to pace my work so I don't get burned out. Posting like 6 chapters in the span of three days like I did earlier is probably not the best idea. Anyway, I hope the people following still enjoy it and I hope this chapter didn't get too crowded with information being thrown around. Trust me though, this will all pay off in what I hope will be a good "Chapter 2".


	14. Disruption

I wake up early as usual go over to my whiteboard. 

Kokichi: "I forgot to do this yesterday."

I say to myself as I put Shuichi's and Kirumi's pictures in the respective places, victim and culprit.

Shuichi was one of the people from the last game I thought I could trust. Hell, I would've used him in place of Kaito in my body swap plan, but I didn't think I'd have to fall back on that plan. I chose Kaito hoping to break the student's hope because their leader was gone. If the game got boring, the people in charge would've had eventually stop the game. Or at least that was the theory. Kaito and I were supposed to just stay in the hanger and wait it out but Maki and the mastermind ruined that plan and I had to do the body swap with Kaito.

Looks like that plan is shot to bits now, but it's fine. I wasn't planning on using the body swap this time anyway. I have a better plan to end the killing game. Hopefully this one will work better since I've had more time to think it through as opposed to it being a half-assed back up plan that I didn't even think through properly.

I decide to go over to Maki's lab and check up on her. I imagine she's still up there guarding it. On my way out I see Tenko and Himiko standing outside the dorms.

Tenko: "Halt degenerate male! Where do you think you're going?"

Kokichi: "I'm off to do my own thing. You know, maybe kill a person or two here, kill another three there."

Tenko: "I refuse to allow that to happen!"

Himiko: "Tenko just let him go. He's in the student council remember?"

Tenko: "I remember, I just want to make sure he knows we are keeping record of everyone coming and going. So don't even think about betraying the student council!"

Kokichi: "I see, so you two were on watch for the second half of last night. Who had the first shift?"

Himiko: "Gonta and Korekiyo. You and Keebo have the first shift tonight. Tsumugi and Angie should be taking over from there."

Kokichi: "I see, did Maki every return or was she out all night?"

Tenko: "Maki never returned according to the notes that Gonta and Korekiyo took. She never came back during our shift either. So she still should be out."

Himiko: "No one left during night on either of the shifts, so Maki's definitely alive."

Kokichi: "Who knows, maybe she killed herself over the stress?"

Tenko: "Why would you even say something like that?"

Kokichi: "Just throwing it out there. Anyway, we'll know soon enough since I'm going to go talk to her now."

Tenko: "Wait, Kokichi, before you leave, we need to talk, in private."

Himiko: "I'll go inside for a bit in that case. Just let me know when you two are done fucking."

Himiko walks off before either of us can respond.

Tenko: "What has gotten into her? Are all these degenerate males a bad influence on Himiko?"

Kokichi: "If anyone is influencing her to act that way, it's Miu. Anyway, what do you want? I'm a very busy man."

Tenko: "Well, first off let me apologize."

Kokichi: "For what exactly?"

Tenko: "I watched your motive video."

Oh for fuck's sake.

Tenko: "Look I was just curious and thought maybe I could understand you better if I watched it."

Kokichi: "Why do you need to understand me? You hate males and you especially hate me."

Tenko: "Hey, I don't hate males. I just hate how they act. I don't hate you as a person Kokichi, just how you act."

Kokichi: "I see, you don't hate me, just everything about me."

Tenko: "That's not what I meant! Hey wait a minute, you're trying to get me off topic!"

Kokichi: "Wow, even you can figure it out? I must be declining. I need to start stepping my game up."

Tenko: "Seriously Kokichi, what's with this DICE organization? If this is really the extent of your organization, then how did you know so much about us when you got here? You said that your organization spied on all of us, but that seems wrong according to the video."

Kokichi: "DICE is a petty crime group that acts as cover for my real secret organization."

Tenko: "But how do I know you're not lying like you always do?"

Kokichi: "Trust me, this explanation is easier to believe than the truth."

Tenko: "Wait, so you admit you just lied?"

Kokichi: "Admit? Don't accuse to admitting to thing I did not admit to. How about I Accuse you of admitting to things you admitting accuser?"

Tenko: "Wait what? I'm confused."

Kokichi: "I'm sure Himiko can explain it too you."

Tenko: "Wait a minute! You're trying to avoid the conversation again!"

Kokichi: "Seriously, since when did you get so good at reading me."

Tenko: "I may not be smart smart like you, but I'm emotionally smart. I can tell that this topic is making you uncomfortable and I just figured you were trying to avoid it."

Tenko won't drop this so easily. I'd hate to do it, but I may need to drop some information to keep her off my case.

Kokichi: "Alright Tenko, I'll make you a deal. You will keep my secret, and in exchange i share a secret with you."

Tenko: "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Kokichi: "When you hear what I know, it won't matter. You'll accept it as true because to doubt it would be to put Himiko at potential risk."

Tenko: "Wait Himiko is in danger?!?!?! What do you know you degenerate?!?!?"

Kokichi: "Well, let's just say there is a serial killer in our class who specializes in killing girls."

Tenko: "What!"

Kokichi: "Now, you cannot, under any circumstances kill this person. Just observe them and make sure they don't kill anyone."

Tenko: "I see, if they die the killing game will start up again. So you just want to restrain them or something if they try to kill someone."

Kokichi: "Exactly. The best part is you can watch them easily without arousing suspicion since they are a student council member."

Tenko: "What!"

Kokichi: "Now, I need you to keep this to yourself unless absolutely necessary. I have a plan to hopefully stop this person from hurting anyone but I need you to cooperate and keep them under control until I can do something."

Tenko: "I got it. Just tell me the name and I'll make sure they don't hurt Himiko, or anyone."

Kokichi: "Korekiyo."

Tenko recoils in shock a bit and then goes back to her normal face.

Tenko: "Huh, he's so creepy obvious you almost expect him not to be a serial killer because of it."

Kokichi: "I know right. Anyway, have fun and don't kill Korekiyo. If you become the blackened and get executed then no one will be around to protect and care for Himiko."

Tenko: "You can count on me. Also, your secret is safe Kokichi. Although, I would like to know how you came to know so much about us. Oh well, you can tell me another time."

Tenko runs off to get Himiko and I walk into the main building.

Not an ideal solution, but it worked. I hope it will anyway. I can't let anyone figure out how i know so much. If the people in charge figure out I came from a time loop, they can change the game completely and I'll be back to square one. Of course, the odds of them finding that out and then believing in something so crazy is super low. However, I can't risk it in the slightest. Besides, I had to make sure Korekiyo was monitored and controlled at some point, and this helps in that process.

I find Maki guarding her lab. She looks tired. As if she stayed up all night to make sure no one entered.

Maki: "What do you want?"

Kokichi: "Just came by to offer a few ideas."

Maki: "Like what?"

Kokichi: "Well when you and Kaito get married I think there should be an open bar. Also, I want to be the best man. Lastly, I think you could get Kaito to watch the lab for you at night while you explore the school for me."

Maki: "I need to sleep sometime Kokichi."

Kokichi: "Look all you need to do is watch your lab during the day, do some exploring at night and then get some sleep. If your good enough at it, it will only take you like one full night to do the full sweep of the areas I asked. So it's like maybe 2 nights at the max if you sleep part of the night."

Maki: "Remind me why I'm helping you again?"

Kokichi: "After all the nice things I've done for you and you treat me like this?"

Kokichi: "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

Maki: "Hey, it's okay. Don't cry."

Maki puts her hand on my shoulder like a caretaker would for a child.

I drop my crocodile tears act and look at Maki who seems embarrassed over what she just did.

Maki: "You look like a small child and I had to care for whiny children at my orphanage. It was instinctual and nothing more. Bring this up to anyone and I will kill you."

Kokichi: "You got it Maki-Roll!"

Maki: "Please stop using that infernal nickname."

I leave Maki and go down to the dinning hall to see everyone else gathered there. 

Angie: "Seems we have everyone here except for Maki." 

Korekiyo: "Perhaps she befell an ill fate?" 

Kokichi: "I was just talking to her. Unless she somehow died in the last two minutes, I think she'll be okay." 

Kaito: "Alright, I'll go talk to her after breakfast." 

The rest of the student council gathers in their own area of the dinning hall except for Kiibo who seems to be trying to talk Miu into joining. 

Rantaro and Kaede are sitting with Kaito and myself and Ryoma has taken to sitting by himself as usual. 

Kaito leans in to whisper to me. 

Kaito: "So, you learn anything useful yet?" 

Kokichi: "Angie seems to be the only overtly dangerous one, but for the moment it seems like I can convince her to restrain herself from doing anything extreme." 

Kaito: "Okay, as long you can keep them under control we should be safe."

Rantaro leans in to join the conversation 

Rantaro: "So, when do you think Monokuma is going to introduce the next motive? I imagine it won't be long." 

Kokichi: "It should be happening soon." 

Kaito: "Dammit, another motive already? You guys really think Monokuma would do that so soon?" 

As if on cue, Monokuma pops up out of nowhere. 

Monokuma: "Alright my lovely students, I have a new motive for you. Check your Monopads. Inside you'll find a secret of one of your classmates." 

Angie: "What kind of motive is that? Why would knowing each other better make us want to kill?" 

Korekiyo: "I believe this motive is designed to make us distrust each other. Trust is hard to build up and easy to knock down. A dark secret from one's past would naturally make relative strangers like us begin to lose faith in each other." 

Keebo: "And if said secret was bad enough, we may be inclined to murder the individual in question." 

Korekiyo: "Precisely." 

Kaede: "Reminds me of something Kokichi mentioned earlier. The more we try to work together, the more Monokuma tries to divide us." 

Rantaro: "Right, and since we don't know who has which person's secret, anyone could a potential target if you want to bury your secret, or potential culprit if you have the wrong person's secret." 

Tenko: "If that's the case then we just shouldn't look at our Monopads right?" 

Kokichi: "That's the simple solution, but it's not like the motive videos. We can't just stash away our Monopads. The rule list Monokuma gave us seems to imply that our Monpads aren't something we can just ditch. He deliberately chose this time to not make our motives something separate from our Monopads like the motive videos. I don't think Monokuma did that for no reason." 

Miu: "So what? We just have the honor system to go on and hope no one looks at the damned things?" 

Kokichi: "I do have a solution, but it's not a clean one. Basically, we'd all have to expose who's secret we have and what that secret is." 

Himiko: "Well, I see how that puts us all on equal ground, but isn't it possible that someone would still kill someone else?" 

Tenko: "Yeah, like someone may kill someone and try to win at the trial so we all die and their secret will stay safe. Or someone may kill another person they perceive to be a threat because of their secret." 

Kokichi: "I never said it was full proof. I'm just offering the best case course of action. If you're all fine with having your secrets revealed, we can go through with it." 

Kaito: "I'm with Kokichi. If our secrets are out in the open we can prepare ourselves better. Besides, I don't think any of us have a secret worth killing over." 

Angie: "So, should we put it to a vote?" 

Gonta: "Shouldn't we wait on Maki to vote?" 

Keebo: "Since we have everyone here besides her, we can hold the vote and if it's inconclusive we can get her input later." 

Angie: "I agree Keebo." 

Kaede: "Look, I may not like it, but we gotta to give up our secrets if we want to work through this together." 

Kaito: "That's the spirit Kaede." 

Miu: "Well I ain't spilling shit. Count me in the against camp." 

Rantaro: "Sorry guys. I just can't get behind this, you know." 

Himiko: "So Angie, which way does Atua think we should vote?" 

Angie: "Atua says we should not reveal the secrets." 

Gonta: "Gonta think we should keep secrets then." 

Himiko: "I agree." 

Tsumugi: "Same here." 

Tenko: "Well, forgive me Himiko, and the rest of the student council too, but I think we should reveal the secrets." 

Korekiyo: "I concur. I have nothing to hide." 

You know, come to think of it, Korekiyo showed no remorse for his actions last game. He seems to have a fucked up mental state, perhaps he really does think he's done nothing wrong?" 

Keebo: "Ummm well, my inner voice is conflicted. I really don't know which way to vote." 

Angie: "Okay! That's alright. We forgive you all, just as Atua does." Angie seems to fully believe that Atua is real, but doesn't seem to recognize Atua's will is the same as her own. I guess she has a secret she really doesn't want getting out. 

Kaito: "So Kokichi and Ryoma, what do you think?" 

Ryoma: "Even if it is some dark secret, I'd like to know what mine is. Any connection to my past, something I might can hold on too would be nice." 

Keebo: "Umm, I'd hate to interrupt, but I think I've decided that revealing the secrets is the best course of action." 

Well, 6 v 6 now. No matter what I do the final vote comes down to Maki. I do want to know the secrets, but that would end up revealing mine as well. I guess I just need to bite the bullet. Knowing more about our class if possible is necessary. Plus it may prevent a murder. 

Kokichi: "It was my plan, of course I support it." 

Kaede: "Well we need to make sure when we're dealing with you." 

Kaito: "Well I guess I'll go talk to Maki, although, knowing her she'll probably vote to keep the secrets hidden." 

Angie: "So what do we do if it's a tie?" 

Rantaro: "I guess we'll just keep the secrets in the event of a tie, but keep the vote open to change. Say if one person changes their mind and breaks the tie then whatever side wins would be the result we stay with." 

Kaede: "Yeah, I like that idea." 

Miu:"Oh so these fuckers could lose the vote and then win it later anyway? What the fuck kind of system is that?" 

Rantaro: "The vote could change either way. It could sway in the direction of us keeping the secrets hidden permanently or us revealing them. Either way, I think keeping the vote open is the most fair solution." 

Angie: "Does anyone have any objections to Rantaro's great idea?" 

No one objects. 

Angie: "Alrightly then, looks like we just need Maki's vote to confirm the results." 

We all split off for the day. Kaito goes to talk to Maki and I decide to go to my room and check up to see whose secret I have. 

I open up the new file and read a shocking secret. 

Rantaro Amami actually knows his ultimate talent and has a special advantage in this game because of it. 

My heart nearly drops out of my chest. I can't trust Rantaro now. He may not be the mastermind, but he's definitely not trustworthy. 

I wonder if I got his secret for a reason though? If Rantaro's talent gives him a special advantage, why tell me of all people? Shuichi was eliminated early by Kirumi and perhaps this is why neither myself or Rantaro were targeted. My secret was likely given to Rantaro and his to me because we're so distrusting. Turn the students threatening to end the game against each other. Out of the 16 of us, Shuichi, Rantaro, and myself were the biggest threats to the mastermind. Eliminating the naive and hopeful one just to turn the two paranoid ones on each other after he's gone and get rid of all the threats. 

In that case, maybe I should trust Rantaro more? 

No, there are far too many variables. Rantaro could be the ultimate serial killer for all I know. 

Actually, no. I'm being too paranoid. Rantaro wouldn't be dumb enough to kill me. I hope anyway. This is probably just a ploy to get us to distrust each other because as allies we have better odds of beating this game. So, maybe it is safe to trust him after all?

I think I can trust Rantaro. That brings the people I can trust to three total. Kaito, Miu, and Rantaro. Well, possibly not Rantaro. I'll try to talk to him later and see if he is in fact trustworthy. 

I leave my dorm a decide to see what everyone is up to. I find Keebo and Miu in the courtyard messing with some drone. 

Miu: "Hey Cockichi, come check this out." 

Kokichi: "What do you want Miu?" 

Miu: "Check out the drone that the gorgeous girl genius built." 

Kokichi: "Oh wow, that is cool. I wonder who made it, cause it clearly can't be you." 

Miu: "B-b-b-but...." 

Keebo: "Hey Kokichi, you want to try it out?" 

Kokichi: "Oh that sounds fun." 

Miu: "Alright just don't break the damn thing or it will set my work back when I have to fix it." 

As much as I would love to crash this thing and piss Miu off, I probably shouldn't make her waste time fixing it when I need her working on my commissions. 

Keebo hands the remote and I fly the drone around the academy. 

The bird's eye view is cool and all, but I don't see anything that will help me end the killing game. Bummer. I knew it was a long shot but I was hoping I could find something out with this." 

Kokichi: "Hey Miu, why even have a remote? Just install a program in Keebo and he can fly it with his mind!" 

Miu: "I was going to do that but Keebo said he didn't want any more upgrades." 

Kokichi: "Upgrades you say?" 

Keebo: "Yes. I'd rather keep my robotic parts to a minimum." 

Kokichi: "Oh? Why is that?" 

Keebo: "I'd rather be seen as one of you, as an equal human if possible. I worry that too many sci-fy modifications would make that difficult." 

Miu: "Why the fuck do you want to be human so bad? Trust me, it sucks. I mean, just imagine all the things I could do if i was a robot. That would be fucking awesome!" 

Keebo: "I can appreciate the unique things my talent as the ultimate ate robot allows me to do, I'd just rather be seen as a human first and a robot second." 

Kokichi: "Even though you aren't human?" 

Miu: "Ignore him. Like I said, being a human sucks. I mean, just look at the upgrades Keebo let me give me." 

Keebo: "Oh yes, I did let Miu upgrade me some. I'm curious what some of these functions are for. She said they were necessary though and I trust her judgement." 

Kokichi: "Oh, like what?" 

Keebo: "I now have a video and audio recording function. I also have a strobe-light function that makes multicolored lights come from my body. Oh and Miu also gave me some function that makes my chassis vibrate. No clue what that's for." 

I simply glare at Miu and all she does in return is give me a nervous look. 

Kokichi: "Well, I'll let you get back to your date then." 

As I walk off I hear Miu panic as she tries to explain the situation to Keebo.

I end up running into Rantaro and Kaede inside the academy. 

Rantaro: "Hey Kaede, you can go ahead to your lab without me. I need to talk to Kokichi in private." 

Kaede: "Alright, but don't take too long or I'll start the show without you!" 

Rantaro looks around as Kaede leaves. 

Kokichi: "So Rantaro: "What do you want to talk about?" 

Rantaro: "Our secrets. I have yours and I'm guessing you have mine." 

Kokichi: "Nope. I don't have yours." 

Ratnaro: "Then whose secret do you have?" 

Kokichi: "Maki's." 

Rantaro: "You mind telling me what it is?" 

Kokichi: "We agreed to keep this a secret until the vote is resolved. Sorry." 

Rantaro: "Regardless, I know your lying. Kaede has Maki's secret." 

Kokichi: "I misspoke, I actually have Kaito's!" 

Rantaro: "Nice try." 

Kokichi: "So, what was your plan if I said I had literally anyone else's secret?" 

Rantaro: "Oh I still would've called you out on your lie, but now I have hard proof." 

Kokichi: "Alright, so what's your play now?' 

Rantaro: "I just want to know if my secret is what I think it is." 

Kokichi: "You mean that you've been lying about forgetting your talent and that you have special perks?" 

Rantaro: "Yeah, that's what I figured." 

Kokichi: "Now you gotta tell me what my secret is!" 

Rantaro: "Apparently you lied about the power of your organization and you came to learn so much about us through different means." 

Kokichi: "That's what I expected it to be." 

Rantaro: "Seems like the people in charge really want to turn us against each other." 

Kokichi: "We appear to have reached the same conclusion. These secrets were given to us specifically to cultivate our distrust for each other." 

Rantaro simply nods in response. 

Kokichi: "So, you gonna let me in on what your talent and advantage is Rantaro?" 

Rantaro: "I'd be glad too, if you share with me how you managed to learn so much about us. I can't exactly trust you fully until I know that." 

If I could just disable the nanokumas this would be so much easier. I can't risk exposing my time loop secret to the outside world. 

Kokichi: "I can't do that at the moment, but soon I should be able to tell you." 

Rantaro: "Alright, well until then, I guess we'll just be keeping our information to ourselves." 

I part ways with Rantaro and head to the dinning hall for dinner. Everyone gathers around for a fairly uneventful meal, although I saw Tenko and Korekiyo giving each other odd glances. Perhaps they have each other's secrets? Tenko already knew Korekiyo's because of me, but if the mastermind wanted to facilitate a murder and the secret were already set by this morning, that explains why they still be the same. Not to mention, Korekiyo likes to kill girls he deems worthy. We assumed the secrets were bad, but perhaps Tenko's is a secret that would make Korekiyo more inclined to kill Tenko and send her to his sister. That is assuming these secrets are a one for one thing. 

We head back to the dorms and we do a quick head count before Keebo and I have to do our night watch. Maki and Kaito are the only ones who haven't gone into their dorms yet. That makes sense. Kaito is probably guarding Maki's lab and Maki is doing the investigating I asked her to do. 

Keebo: "Hey Kokichi, can we talk?" 

Kokichi: "Of course we can talk Keebo. We're not mute after all." 

Keebo: "I'm being serious." 

Kokichi: "So am I." 

Keebo: "Look, I need your advice on something." 

Kokichi: "What?" 

Keebo: "How do I be more human?" 

Kokichi: "Well first off you gotta ditch the robo-body." 

Keebo: "Kokichi please take me seriously. I don't appreciate your comments." 

Kokichi: "Look, I can't tell you how to be more human." 

Keebo: "Why not?" 

Kokichi: "It's a trade secret." 

Keebo: "What trade?" 

Kokichi: "It's an expression...you know what never mind. Since you becoming a biological human is impossible, I imagine you mean in a more meta-physical sense. If you want to be more human, then we need to what it means to be a human and that's not exactly a straight forward question and answer problem." 

Keebo: "I see, so me becoming more human is impossible." 

Kokichi: "No, I never said that. I'm just saying that there's no system of measuring how human someone is or isn't. It's just something you are." 

Keebo: "Okay, so how do I become more human then?" 

Kokichi: "You just do it. We don't try to be humans, we just are humans. It's just who we are. By trying to be human you're actually becoming less human." 

Keebo: "So, if I stop worrying about it and live normally, I'll become more human that way?" 

Kokichi: "I don't know, maybe." 

Keebo: "Alright, thank you Kokichi." 

Before I realize what's going on, Keebo wraps his arms around me. 

Kokichi: "Keebo, what are you doing?" 

Keebo: "It's called a hug. You give them to people as a sign of affection or gratitude." 

Kokichi: "You should give one to Miu sometime." 

Keebo: "You're right! She really has done a lot for me. You know, I'm not sure what it means to be human either, but I feel, I'm not sure how to phrase this, 'good' around her. I think that's what it is." 

Keebo. One of my two prime suspects for the mastermind. Could Keebo really be the mastermind though? Logically it makes sense, but his mannerisms make it hard for me to buy. The same goes for my other prime suspect Tsumugi though. Of course, that may be the point. 

Eventually Angie and Tsumugi come by later in the night to take over for us. Maki and Kaito are still out by the time we leave, but that's to be expected. I lay down in my bed and think about our new motive. So Kaede and Maki probably have each others secrets. Rantaro and I have each others. Tenko and Korekiyo seem likely to have each others secrets, but I don't for sure. Is that all I really know? I guess it is, huh. 

Oh well, no point in worrying about it tonight. There's always tomorrow. I lay down and slowly drift into sleep.


	15. Prelude

I wake up the next morning later than normal. These shifts are annoying but hopefully they'll keep a murder from happening, and if not maybe we can force the culprit into screwing up and leaving evidence behind when they try to get around our night watch.

I go down to the dinning hall to meet up with the rest of the class. Everyone shows up relatively early, except for Kaito and Maki who show up late and look extremely tired.

Miu: "Why do you two look so tired? Did you keep each other up all night?"

Maki: "You know what, I'm too tired to even waste oxygen on a pathetic, loud-mouthed bitch like yourself."

Miu: "Eeeeep!"

Angie: "Hey Maki, I'd hate to bother you so early in the morning...."

Maki: "Then don't."

Angie: "Ooooh, but we need to know how you plan to vote for the motive reveal."

Maki: "I'm voting to keep the secrets hidden alright. No leave me alone. All of you."

Miu: "What crawled up your snatch and died?"

Maki: "Make one more remark and I will actually kill you."

Miu: "P-p-please d-d-don't hurt me."

Kaito: "Maki that's enough."

Maki: "Whatever. If you people need me for any reason, you know where to find me."

Maki leaves in a hurry. She's normally easy to agitate when well rested so the fatigue is no doubt making it worse.

Kaede: "Okay, I can't sit back and watch this anymore."

Rantaro: "Kaede, we all agreed not to share the secrets."

Kaede: 'Yeah, but that was before we knew how bad some of them were."

Rantaro: "Just drop it. You'll make things worse before you make them better."

Tsumugi: "Kaede, do you have Maki's secret?"

Korekiyo: "Her words make it seem as though that is the case."

Kaede: "You're right, I do."

Rantaro: "And we all agreed not to share them in the event of a tie vote, which we currently have."

Tenko: "Is Maki's secret really that bad?"

Kaede just nods in response. She looks really torn up over this.

Kaito: "So what, we all have fucked up secrets. That's the point of the motive."

Poor naive Kaito. If only he knew.

Kaito: "Besides, unless anyone here wants to change their vote, we shouldn't be exposing them. That's what we agreed on."

No one steps up to change their vote. I guess the curiosity of Maki's secret is outweighed by their desire to keep their secrets buried.

Kaede: "Fine, but when something terrible happens, I want you all to know I tried to warn you."

Rantaro: "Kaede, just calm down for a minute...."

Kaede: "No, shut up Rantaro. I'm not letting what happened to Shuichi happen again."

Kaede sprints out of the dinning hall.

Rantaro: "Well, I fucked that up huh? Guess I better chase her down. See you guys later."

Rantaro runs after Kaede.

Tenko: "What a degenerate male. Chasing down a poor innocent girl like Kaede. I have half a mind to flip him."

Kokichi: "Glad to see we all agree on you having half a mind."

Tenko: "Hey!"

Korekiyo: "I must say Tenko, while you're hatred of men baffles me, I do find your spirit and passion quite intriguing."

Tenko: "I don't need compliments from you creep."

Korekiyo: "Oh my, much more hostility from you than usual. Did I do something wrong?"

I see where this is going and decide to intervene.

Kokichi: "Hey Tenko, we really need to get going."

Tenko: "Huh why?"

Kokichi: "Oh my god, I can't believe you forgot. It was your idea after all. You were going to teach me some Neo Aikido moves."

Tenko: "Wait when did I....?"

Tenko suddenly has a flash of realization.

Tenko: "Oh right, my bad. I totally forgot that. Let's go do that right now."

Tenko and I leave the dinning hall and go over to the courtyard.

Tenko: "As much as I hate to say this to a degenerate like you, thanks for the save back there. I definitely would've lost my cool had you not done that."

Kokichi: "Don't mention it. Anyway, I had a hunch you got Korekiyo's secret right?"

Tenko: "Yeah. Just like you told me yesterday morning. He's a girl murdering serial killer."

Kokichi: "Right. If these secrets work the way I think they do, then Korekiyo has your secret."

Tenko: "Is that why he was acting so weird this morning?"

Kokichi: "Possibly. There's a part I left out in my explanation because I didn't think it was important, but you should probably know. "

Tenko: "What's that?"

Kokichi: "Korekiyo is fucked up in the head. He has a mental condition where he thinks his dead sister has possessed him and to keep her company her kills girls he deems worthy so they can be her friend in the after life."

Tenko: "Geez, could it get any worse."

Kokichi: "Looking back Monokuma just said they were our secrets. Not our darkest or worst secrets. I bet Korekiyo got a secret that makes you look more desirable as a friend of his sister. The secrets were set up to cause the most conflict possible."

Tenko: "So, by fighting or killing him, I'd be aiding the mastermind?"

Kokichi: "Right. Luckily we can make this work for us. You're his prime target and your a martial arts master. Hopefully that will discourage him from doing anything stupid."

Tenko: "Yeah, if he comes after me I'll break every bone in his body."

Kokichi: "No Tenko, he's smarter than that. If he tries to kill you, it will be in a way that prevents you from fighting back. So just try to be smart and don't fall for anything."

Tenko: "You got it. Also, I'll try better to keep my cool. If this killing game starts again, it will be bad for everyone and I couldn't live with myself if I contributed to it happening."

Tenko and I part ways and end up running into Kaito making his way back to the dorms.

Kaito: "Oh hey Kokichi. Sorry I haven't talked to you in a while, I've just been busy you know."

Kokichi: "Don't worry bro. I understand. You gotta look out for your lady."

Kaito: "Thanks for understanding dude. Anyway I gotta get some sleep I'm tired."

Kokichi: "Yeah, watching Maki's lab must be exhausting."

Kaito: "Wait how did you know?"

Kokichi: "It was my idea that I gave to Maki!"

Kaito: "......Of course it was."

Kokichi: "Well, whenever you're feeling up for it, we should hang out some more."

Kaito: "Hell yeah. Let's just hope the ole ball and chain won't ruin our fun! Hahahah!"

Kaito leaves to his dorm and I stand in the dorm area just staring at his door.

It's nice to finally have a friend.

Snap out of it Kokichi. I need to focus.

Angie: "Oh hello Kokichi!"

Kokichi: "Oh hi Angie. How are you doing?"

Angie: "I'm having the most blessed day, but enough about me. The girls of the student council and I are having a pool day, so I was wondering if you could hang out with the guys at the casino."

Kokichi: "Sure thing Angie!"

Angie: "It's a real bummer too. I was going to show you guys an island ritual my people back home do, but it requires guys and girls. Of course Tenko was adamant about no guys, so maybe I show everyone another time. However, Korekiyo, Gonta, Himiko and myself are doing a blood ritual as the nighttime announcement goes off. You are totally invited to join if you want!"

Kokichi: "Tempting. I'll see what my schedule looks like and get back with you."

I head over to the casino to find Gonta, Korekiyo, and Keebo.

Keebo: "Oh hey Kokichi, glad you could join us."

Gonta: "We going to play casino games!"

Korekiyo: "I wonder how our luck shall fare?"

Keebo: "I can preform precise calculations. I'm confident I'll do well."

Kokichi: "Don't bet too much, I'd hate to have to send my goons to collect your debts!"

The four of us spend the day playing casino games. In terms of winnings, I win the most coins. Korekiyo and Gonta come after me and Keebo wins the least of us all.

Keebo: "Perhaps Miu needs to run diagnostics on me. My calculations shouldn't be this far off."

Kokichi: "Silly Keebo. Gambling has math sure, but you gotta be able to read the luck. Understand the rhythm of the chaotic and uncaring universe."

Korekiyo: "Being able to control the flow of luck is a powerful skill. I've heard some ultimate students can even use their luck to great effect and cause massive changes in the world around them."

Keebo: "I see, so this is an aspect of the human experience. Yet another roadblock to me coming closer to being human."

Gonta: "Don't worry Keebo. Gonta will think of you as human if that's what you want."

Keebo: "Thank you Gonta. I appreciate it."

The four of us head over to the dinning hall after we're done and see everyone else gathered there already.

Angie: "There's the guys. Now we have everyone here."

Gonta: "Were you waiting on us?"

Angie: "Yep, I have an announcement to make. Himiko, Gonta, Korekiyo, and myself will all be preforming a blood ritual later tonight if anyone is interested in joining us."

Maki: "You're joking right?"

Angie: "Nope. I have a few jars of blood donated by Korekiyo and Gonta and everything. Thanks again for giving so generously guys!"

Korekiyo: "My pleasure. I'd love to experience the rituals of your island."

Gonta: "Gonta always happy to help."

Kaito: "So, I hope I'm not the only one who finds this completely insane."

Kaede: "Trust me, you're not."

Angie: "Well it's all good if no one else wants to join us. Just letting you know you're missing out."

Tenko: "Himiko, you sure you want to do this?"

Himiko: "Duh, that's why I'm doing it."

Tenko: "I would like to join in as well Angie."

Angie: "Yeah! The more the merrier!"

After dinner we all head off to the dorm building. Korekiyo and Gonta have first shift tonight and Angie and Tsumugi offered to go ahead and take another shift later tonight. A quick head count is done, in which Maki and Kaito are notably absent again with Miu missing as well. Keebo did say she wanted to work on something in her lab, which makes sense. We all head off to our dorms while Angie's group goes to do their ritual at the fountain shrine thing.

I quickly fall asleep given how I stayed up late last night on my guard shift.

I wake up early this time and leave my dorm to find Angie and Tsumugi talking to Korekiyo and Gonta.

Kokichi: "What's up people?"

Korekiyo: "Kaito, Maki, Miu, and now Himiko are all missing."

Kokichi: "Define missing."

Tsumugi: "They didn't come back to the dorms during either of our shifts last nights."

Angie: "Himiko left to go clean the supplies we used during the ritual."

Gonta: "Gonta no like this."

Kokichi: "I don't either. Wake everyone up we need to form a search party now."

We knock on everyone's doors and soon Tenko, Kaede, Rantaro, and Ryoma are with us.

Tsumugi: "Keebo appears to be missing as well."

Kaede: "What's going on?"

Kokichi: "Missing people, we can explain later, but right now we need to form search groups. In a worse case scenario where someone got murdered, I don't want to culprit tampering with evidence any further. Groups of two or more should be fine."

Tenko: "Wait, Himiko is missing? Why didn't we search sooner."

Korekiyo: "We never established under what conditions we should alarm the others. I didn't really think much of it at the time, but now I hope nothing unspeakable has occurred."

Korekiyo, Gonta, and Ryoma form one search party. Kaede and Rantaro another. Angie and Tsumugi for the third. Lastly, Tenko decides to go with me because I'm a terrible degenerate that needs to be watched.

Kokichi: "Alright Tenko, let's start our search."

Tenko: "You don't have to tell me twice."

We go over to the pool area and find a weird blood stain pattern but no body.

Tenko: "What do you think happened here?"

Kokichi: "Nothing good I imagine."

Tenko: "Should we look for one of the missing people here or what?"

Kokichi: "I doubt they're here, but we need to be thorough."

Sure enough no one is there. We move on from the pool and find the group has gathered at the dorms.

We join up with them to find Miu has shown up. Keebo, Kaito, Maki, and Himiko are still missing.

Miu: "Okay, calm down everyone. Keebo is in my lab. I had to repairs on him. No clue what happened to the other three."

Rantaro: "Well, we may not have checked everywhere, but we have checked most of the academy and no sign of any of them."

Kokichi: "There is one place we for sure haven't checked."

Kaede: "Do you mean Kirumi's room? The place we electronically locked?"

Kokichi: "I mean, it's just a hunch. Besides, what could it hurt to check."

Miu: "We, unfortunately it requires all of the keycards and there is only 10 of us here. Luckily I installed and override mechanic."

Miu pulls out a second remote like device.

Miu: "This was in case any of us died and we needed to access the room still. Basically, three people who aren't me need to swipe their cards on the card reader this remote has and we'll be good to go."

Rantaro, Kaede, and myself all swipe our cards on the device.

The lock on the door clicks open and we see an unforgettable sight.

The body of Himiko Yumeno laying dead on the bed of Kirumi's room.


	16. Investigation 1

Himiko Yumeno is dead. Her small, fragile body lying motionless on Kirumi's bed.

Monokuma: "A body has been discovered. Please report to the dorm rooms. After a certain amount of time a class trial will be held."

Tenko: "No! Himiko!"

Korekiyo: "I must apologize. Had Gonta and I been more careful, this may have been avoided."

Gonta: "Yeah, Gonta real sorry Tenko!"

Tenko breaks down crying.

Maki and Kaito soon show up. They both look tired still.

Kaede: "So Miu, will Keebo be joining us?"

Miu: "Nope. He basically has locked-in syndrome but for robots. He can see and hear everything but can't move or talk."

Monokuma: "Well, looks like someone finally snapped, and they killed the magic loli too. Brutal."

Rantaro: "What do you want?"

Monokuma: "Just wanted to say that if you check your Monopads you can find a helpful file that will give you details about the murder."

Kaito: "That damn bear."

Kokichi: "Alright, we don't have much time to waste. With Keebo out of commission there's 12 of us. We need to form groups of two and search for clues. One group should stay here with the body and watch over it."

Maki: "I see, you don't want to risk the culprit messing with evidence."

Korekiyo: "Gonta and I should watch over the body. This is partly our fault after all."

Kaito: "Hey Kokichi, you want to investigate together?"

Tenko: "Not so fast. I'm going to make sure this hooligan doesn't pull anything fishy."

Kokichi: "So, I've been upgraded from degenerate to hooligan?"

Kaito: "That's not necessary Tenko."

Kokichi: "It's fine Kaito. I don't mind."

Kaito: "Alright, Maki-Roll and I are investigating together it seems."

Maki: "Great...."

I pull up my Monokuma file and look at it.

Monokuma File 1  
The Victim is Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician  
The cause of death is blunt force trauma.  
Himiko has one wound on the back of her head.  
There is also a stab wound to her throat.

Geez, talk about overkill.

Truth Bullet Added: Monokuma File 1

Kokichi: "Alright Tenko, we need to look at the state of the body."

Tenko: " I...I understand."

We get closer to the body and start looking at the wounds.

Kokichi: "Hey Maki, mind helping us out here a bit?"

Maki comes over and looks at the wounds.

Maki: "Well, it seems like she suffered one nasty blow to the back of her head. I can't exactly tell what weapon was used though. It seems pretty unorthodox whatever it is."

Tenko: "What about the throat wound?"

Maki: "It's not like a knife. It's too thin. It's like an over sized syringe was jammed in her throat."

Kokichi: "So a cylinder shaped weapon was used ?"

Maki: "Something like that."

Truth Bullet Added: Maki's Autopsy

Tenko: "Anything else?"

Kokichi: "I'm just curious about the bloody towel under her body."

A towel is laying under Himiko between her and the bed. There is a considerable amount of blood on it.

Truth Bullet Added: Bloody Towel

Kokichi: "Tenko, could you check the body to see what kind of items Himiko had on her? I'll check the rest of the room while you do that." 

Tenko: "I'm on it!" 

I find nothing of interest but Tenko appears to have found a few items. 

Tenko: "Himiko had her Monopad and keycard, but she also had Kaito's key card for some reason. 

Truth Bullet Added: Himiko's Possessions 

Tenko: "Is that all?"

Kokichi: "Let's ask around for alibis and accounts first."

Kokichi: "Korekiyo and Gonta, we have some questions."

Korekiyo: "Ask away."

Kokichi: "So, at the beginning of the night, Miu, Maki, and Kaito were missing."

Korekiyo: "Correct."

Kokichi: "Then after you did the ritual, Himiko also left."

Korekiyo: "Correct again."

Kokichi: "And no one entered the dorms again during your shift?"

Gonta: "Yeah, no one enter on our watch."

Kokichi: "So, how long did the ritual take?"

Korekiyo: "Twentish minutes maybe?"

Gonta: "Gonta can confirm all of that."

Tenko: "I can confirm the ritual stuff too. It was about 20 minutes for sure."

Kokichi: "Interesting."

Truth Bullet Added: Nightwatch Summary

Kokichi: "Angie and Tsumugi, can we talk?"

Angie: "Go ahead."

Kokichi: "So, explain this ritual to us."

Angie: "Basically the five of us all stood around the jars of blood I had prepared. I had a special oil layer on top of the blood and we lit it on fire."

Kokichi: "Is that it?"

Angie: "Well we prayed and chanted while it burned, but you get the idea."

Kokichi: "And let me guess, this took about 20 minutes?"

Angie: "Yep. Himiko left us after the ritual to go clean the jars out."

Truth Bullet Added: Ritual Details

Tsumugi: "Not sure if I can add much, but I remember no one came back to the dorms during our shift if that helps."

Truth Bullet Updated: Nightwatch Summary

Tenko: "So, can we go check the pool area now?"

Kokichi: "Yeah, everyone else seems to have left already to investigate. We should try to find them if we have time."

We go over to the pool to find Ryoma and Miu investigating.

Kokichi: "Let's look at the blood stain again Tenko."

Tenko: "I agree."

There is a large, dry, circular blood stain with very little splatter coming from it.

Truth Bullet Added: Blood Stain

Tenko: "Hey, why is there a hammer in the pool?"

Kokichi: "I have no clue."

Tenko: "Well, we're going to need it if it's important to the investigation."

Tenko jumps into the pool to retrieve the hammer.

Tenko: "Huh, this doesn't seem like a typical hammer you'd use in the workplace. Looks more like a weapon."

Kokichi: "It really does."

Truth Bullet Added: Hammer

Kokichi: "Hey Tenko, look what's above the blood stain."

Tenko: "Hey, it's a window."

Kokichi: "That windows goes to Ryoma's lab."

Tenko: "You think that's important information?"

Kokichi: "I just know we should check it at some point."

Truth Bullet Added: Lab WIndow

We go over to Miu and Ryoma to ask them about last night.

Ryoma: "If you guys want my alibi, I don't have one. I was asleep the whole time."

Kokichi: "You kind of have an alibi since we had the student council on guard duty."

Ryoma: "Fair enough."

Miu: "I was in my lab all night working on Keebo. He could confirm my alibi if he wasn't in a fucked up state."

Kokichi: "When did Keebo show up at your lab?"

Miu: "Shortly after the night announcement."

So, Keebo showed up at Miu's lab as the ritual was starting."

Truth Bullet Added: Miu's Account

Kokichi: "Alright, let's move on to our next place of interest."

We go up to Maki's lab. Maki and Kaito are guarding the entrance. Rantaro and Kaede seem to be in a standoff with them.

Kokichi: "Hey excuse us but Maki and I need to talk in private okay. So the two of us are just gonna head itn her lab real quick okay."

Maki: "Fine, let's just make this quick."

Kaede: "What? You let him in?"

Maki: "Trust me, I don't exactly want to."

We go into Maki's lab and it looks the same as before. Weapons everywhere.

Maki: "What is it?"

Kokichi: "Well we found this hammer at the pool. I was curious if it came from your lab."

Maki: "Yeah, that's definitely my hammer."

Truth Bullet Updated: Hammer

Maki: "If you want my side of the story, I was looking around the school but then I just fell asleep from exhaustion. However, I found something big, but we can discuss it after the trial. If we live that is."

Kokichi: "Nice. I knew I did the right thing by giving this job to you.

We leave the lab to find our group still outside arguing.

Kokichi: "Hey Kaito, mind telling what you were up to last night?"

Kaito: "Well, I was guarding Maki's lab and then I thought I heard Maki's voice. I guess I was delirious or something. Next thing I know I choked out from behind and pass out."

Rantaro: "Normally you'd wake up from that as soon as air hits your lungs again."

Kaito: "Yeah, but I was really tired, so I guess I just fell asleep and didn't wake up until morning."

Truth Bullet Added: Kaito's Account

Kaede: "Rantaro and I were asleep in out beds, like most of us."

Rantaro: "The student council guards can confirm us I imagine."

Tenko: "Yeah, you two should be fine."

We go over to Ryoma's lab and work our way to the showers.

Tenko: "Hey, glass jars. They're clean too."

Kokichi: "Well, that may confirm that theory."

Tenko: "What theory?"

Kokichi: "Not important right now."

Truth Bullet Added: Glass Jars

Tenko: "Is that all from here?"

Kokichi: "I think so. I just want to check Miu's lab and I think we'll have covered everything."

Tenko: "Alright."

We head over to Miu's lab to see what we can find out about her devices. 

Kokichi: "I'll check the blueprints while you check the rest of the lab." 

Tenko: "Don't order me around. But since I have nothing better to do I might as well." 

I go over to Miu's blueprints and scan them over. 

The electronic lock. The device requires all 14 key cards being swiped within a two minute period in order to be unlocked. 

The override remote. The device requires three key cards from Students who aren't Miu. Once swiped the electronic lock can be deactivated without all key cards. 

That all lines up with what Miu told us. 

Truth Bullet Added: Electronic Lock 

Truth Bullet Added: Override Remote 

Tenko: "Hey Kokichi, check this out." 

I go over to Tenko and find Keebo strapped to a dolly. 

I guess this is so we can move Keebo to the trial grounds. 

Tenko: "Miu wasn't lying. Keebo is totally immobilized." 

Kokichi: "It seems she was." 

Truth Bullet Added: Keebo's Condition 

Tenko: "I also found this." 

Tenko holds up a screwdriver. 

Kokichi: "What's that suppose to mean?" 

Tenko: "No clue, I just thought it was weird how clean it is compared to the rest of her tools. They're disgusting." 

Kokichi: "Hmmm." 

Truth Bullet Added: Screwdriver 

Kokichi: "Alright, let's look at Himiko's secret. Knowing whose secret she had and what it was may help us in the trial." 

Tenko: "Got it, I'm pulling up the file now." 

I look over Tenko's shoulder to see Kaito's secret about his illness. 

Tenko: "Kaito's sick?" 

Kokichi: "Yeah, I've known for a while, but try to keep this between us. He doesn't want anyone to get worried about him." 

Tenko: "I understand." 

Truth Bullet Added: Kaito's Secret 

Monokuma: "Alright, time's up. Make your way to the Shrine of Judgement and the class trial can begin." 

Tenko: "Come on, we barely know anything." 

Kokichi: "Well, no point in complaining." 

We make our way over to the shrine where everyone else has gathered. 

Kaede: "Hey Kokichi, you want to trade notes on what we found?" 

Kokichi: "Great idea Kaede." 

Kaede doesn't bring any new information to me, but that's to be expected. However she missed some key clues I did. We quickly finish our exchange and the elevator opens up. 

We all step inside and begin our descent downward. 

Kaito pulls me aside and decides to talk to me. 

Kaito: "Hey, I get we all nee to pull our weight and what not, but I just want to let you know that we're all counting you. Who am I kidding? You already know that. Anyway, don't worry. Your partner Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, has got your back 100%. So let's find this culprit an never do this again." 

Kokichi: "Wow Kaito, what a great speech." 

Kaito: "Thanks." 

Maki: "Is he completely ignorant to what sarcasm is?" 

Kaito: "Hey!" 

We reach the bottom and step off of the elevator. Everyone nervously approaches their podium except for me, I've done this before after all. Rantaro seems to be confident as well. Makes sense I guess, he is pretty chill. I doubt stuff like this would worry him. 

The class trial for our lives. This is going to be fun.


	17. Class Trial 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the trials will be mostly from Kaede's perspective. Kokichi doing the refutations and leading the trial didn't seem right and the trials are awkward to write from a bystander POV so this was the solution I came up with and I think it works well with the story.

Truth Bullets:

Monokuma File 1  
The Victim is Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician  
The cause of death is blunt force trauma.  
Himiko has one wound on the back of her head.  
There is also a stab wound to her throat.

Maki's Autopsy - Himiko suffered a blow to the back of the head from an unconventional weapon. Her throat was also stabbed by a thin, cylindrical object.

Bloody Towel - There was a bloody towel found underneath Himiko when she was discovered in Kirumi's locked room.

Himiko's Possessions - Himiko had both her Monopad and key card on her, but she also had Kaito's key card as well.

Ritual Details - Himiko, Gonta, Angie, Korekiyo, and Tenko performed a ritual at the beginning of night time at 10pm. The ritual involved burning blood in glass jars. The ritual lasted roughly 20 minutes. Himiko offered to clean the jars after the ritual was over.

Nightwatch Summary - Korekiyo and Gonta / Angie and Tsumugi had shifts watching the dorm to make sure everyone who entered and left were accounted for. Maki, Kaito, and Miu were missing at the beginning nighttime. Everyone else was present in their dorms.

Blood Stain - A large circular blood stain was found at the pool.

Hammer - A hammer was found in the pool.

Lab Window - Ryoma's lab window leads to the pool. It s also right above the blood stain.

Miu's Account - Keebo showed up her lab during the night and needed maintenance . She claims she worked on him all night.

Kaito's Account - Kaito claims he heard Maki's voice at night. He went to investigate and was choked until he ended up falling unconscious.

Glass Jars - Clean glass jars were found in the shower room of Ryoma's lab.

Electronic Lock - The lock placed on Kirumi's door to prevent any of us from getting to our motive videos. The device requires all 14 key cards being swiped within a two minute period in order to be unlocked.

Override Remote - Miu's special remote made to override the electronic lock. The device requires three key cards from Students who aren't Miu. Once swiped the electronic lock can be deactivated without all key cards.

Keebo's Condition - Keebo can neither speak nor move.

Screwdriver - Miu's lab contained a perfectly clean screwdriver while the rest of her tools were dirty.

Kaito's Secret - Himiko had Kaito's secret given to her a part of our motive.

**CLASS TRIAL START**

~~Kaede's Perspective~~

Monokuma: "Let's being with a basic explanation of the class trial. You all will make arguments about who dunnit. At the end, you'll vote for the culprit. If you get it right, only the blackened gets punished, but if you make the wrong choice then I'll punish everyone besides the blackened."

Angie: "I have a question!"

Monokuma: "What?"

Angie: "What is with the potraits?"

There's a portrait of Shuichi at his podium with a blood colored 'X' over his face.

I look over to Kirumi's portrait which has an orange question mark instead.

Monokuma: "Hey, if they can't be here physically, why not in spirit?"

Kaito: "I'm tired of Monokuma always screwing with us."

Rantaro: "Ignore him. Let's just establish the basic facts of the case and see if we can get a better picture of what happened."

Kokichi: "Rantaro seems to get it."

Basic facts, okay. I can do this.

Korekiyo: "Himiko was definitely killed after the ritual the student council members performed. 

Korekiyo: "However the exact time of death is unknown."

Ryoma: "And what about the murder weapon?"

Angie: "Himiko had a big head wound."

Gonta: "Her neck was also stabbed."

Kokichi: "Seems like the cause of death is unknown too."

Kaede: "No that's wrong!"

Kaede: "Kokichi, the Monokuma file clearly says Himiko died of blunt force trauma." 

Kokichi: "It does? My bad. I didn't read it." 

Tenko: "I was with you when you read it!" 

Kokichi: "Oh, I guess I did read it. Must have slipped my mind." 

Rantaro: "Regardless, let's just move on from that. We know the cause of death, let's move on to the weapon." 

Kokichi: "Oh, I like Rantaro's take charge attitude." 

The murder weapon? Right, I know what that is. I gotta keep this trial going smoothly. No room for error here. 

Tsumugi: "So, what exactly killed Himiko?" 

Kaito: "We know it was blunt force trauma." 

Kaito: "So it had to be something fairly heavy." 

Gonta: "Like a big rock?" 

Miu: "That's fucking stupid, it was probably a hammer." 

Angie: "Oh, maybe the culprit punched Himiko to death!" 

Kokichi: "Then maybe Gonta did it!" 

Gonta: "Gentlemen no punch friends!" 

Kaede: "I agree with that!" 

Kaede: "Miu is right. A hammer was used to kill Himiko." 

Miu: Boo-yah! I'm a fucking genius!" 

Kaede: "A hammer was found in the pool. That had to be what was used to kill Himiko." 

Korekiyo: "Are you sure about that? Simply because a hammer was found at the pool, does not mean that it was used to kill Himiko." 

Rantaro: "If it was just the hammer, then I'd agree, but there's more to it than that." 

Kaede: "Rantaro's right. There's evidence supporting the hammer's use." 

The evidence supporting the hammer's use. It should be...." 

Kaede: "I got it!" 

Kaede: "The blood stain found near the pool. That shows that Himiko died at the pool. The murder weapon was ditched at the scene of the crime." 

Korekiyo: "Oh I see. I apologize for wasting our time. I did not know of the hammer given that I didn't get a chance to investigate." 

Rantaro: "It's fine, it's better to clear misconceptions like this now rather then later when the culprit can try to use them to argue their way out." 

Kokichi: "Wow Rantaro, you really seem to be used to this sort of thing. Are you the ultimate lawyer perhaps?" 

Rantaro: "Maybe, but I doubt it. Anyway, that's not important right now." 

Ryoma: "Well, not sure how relevant it is too this case, but maybe we should talk about the secret motive next." 

Maki: "So, you think the motive might be related to this crime?" 

Tsumugi: "Well it can't hurt to at least look into it and see what comes up right?" 

Kokichi: "Well Rantaro and I had each other's secrets." 

Rantaro: "I can confirm that." 

Tenko: "I have Korekiyo's." 

Korekiyo: "I have Tenko's. It seems these are a one for one trade." 

Kaede: "I have Maki's and I assume she has mine." 

Maki: "Yeah, that checks out." 

Miu: "I have Keebo's. Of course we can't ask him if he has mine." 

Keebo: "..." 

Ryoma: "I have Angie's." 

Angie: "And I have Ryoma's!" 

Gonta: "I have Tsumugi's secret." 

Tsumugi: "And I got Gonta's." 

Ryoma: "So, it seems Kaito has Himiko's then by process of elimination." 

Kaito: "Yeah, that's true." 

Kaede: "Kokichi and Tenko can confirm that right?" 

Tenko: "Yeah, we found Kaito's secret on Himiko's monopad when we checked.......when we checked her body." 

Rantaro: "Well, that seems to line up with what we know so far. We can narrow down our suspects pretty easily now." 

Kaito: "Wait, are you seriously suspecting me Rantaro?" 

Rantaro: "I don't want to think you're that kind of guy Kaito, but the evidence points in the direction of you and a few others. Just look at our alibis." 

Our alibis? Rantaro must be talking about that piece of evidence..... 

Kaede: "I got it!" 

Kaede: "You're talking about the night watch that the student council set up, aren't you Rantaro?" 

Rantaro: "Yep. Due to Korekiyo, Gonta, Angie, and Tsumugi standing watch all night, we have an alibi for everyone who was in the dorms." 

Kokichi: "And those without alibis would be Miu, Kaito, Maki, and Keebo." 

Rantaro: "Right, so from here it's basic deduction." 

Rantaro: "We can count out Keebo as a culprit, and it's pretty obvious why." 

Kaede: "You mean his condition right?" 

Rantaro: "Right." 

Korekiyo: "So that would leave Kaito, Maki, and Miu as our suspects." 

Kaito: "Well it sure as hell isn't me!" 

Maki: "It's not me either." 

Miu: "Well it's one of you two cause it's definitely not me!" 

Kaede: "Well, if I had to choose a prime suspect from those three...." 

Kaede: "It's you!" 

Kaede: "I don't know that she did it, but for right now, Maki is our prime suspect." 

Angie: "Oh, what makes you say that?" 

There's a few clues pointing to Maki, let's start listing them and see where that get's us. 

Kaede: "Kaito's account for one. He was guarding Maki's lab and then heard her voice. When he went to investigate, he was knocked unconscious." 

Kaito: "Yeah, sorry Maki-Roll, but it's true. I don't know how but I heard your voice." 

Gonta: "That is weird." 

Tenko: "Wait, why would Maki knock out Kaito though? It's not like she needed anything from her lab." 

Rantaro: "That's not true Tenko. She did need something from her lab." 

The thing Maki would've needed from her lab..... 

Kaede: "I got it!" 

Kaede: "Maki would've needed to get the hammer from her research lab." 

Maki just stares daggers at me and a chill runs up my spine. 

Kaito: "That's crazy, why would she have a hammer in her lab?" 

Kaede: "I have Maki's secret, so I know the truth about her lab." 

Korekiyo: "Is there something you've been hiding from us Kaede?" 

Kaede: "Well, I wanted to mention it earlier, but we agreed not to share the secrets. Although now, I don't we have a choice." 

Rantaro: "I think we can make an exception in this case, since it is relevant to the trial." 

Kaede: "Maki Harukawa is the Ultimate Assassin. She lied about her talent." 

Kaito: "What the hell Kaede!" 

Miu: "Well Maki, is it true?" 

Maki: "Yeah, it's true, and before you ask, the hammer did come from my lab, but I'm not the culprit." 

Rantaro: "Do you have any evidence for that?" 

Maki: "Not any evidence you'll believe." 

Kaito: "Alright, I'll step in cause I got proof Maki is innocent. Tell them Kokichi!" 

Kokichi: "So, you're going to make me do all the leg work?" 

Kaito: "That's not important right now. Blow them away with the truth and show them Maki-Roll is not the culprit!" 

Kokichi: "Kaito's actually right for once, Maki didn't do it." 

Rantaro: "Call me skeptical, but where's your proof Kokichi?" 

Kokichi: "Well simply put, you guys have been wrong about the murder weapon from the start. It wasn't the hammer." 

Tsumugi: "Wait, how are we wrong?" 

Kokichi: "Himiko's head wound didn't come from a conventional weapon like a hammer. It was closer to some sort of improvised weapon." 

Kaede: "Wait how do you know that?" 

Tenko: "Maki gave us an autopsy of Himiko's body during the investigation." 

Kaito: "There you go, the murder weapon wasn't a hammer so Maki isn't the culprit." 

Rantaro: "Not so fast. If Maki gave the autopsy, then she could be lying about the wound to cover her tracks." 

Angie: "Atua says Maki is totally the culprit." 

Kaito: "Screw Atua and screw you guys, Maki's not the culprit. We're just warming up, Kokichi, show them some more evidence!" 

Kokichi: "Okay, well you guys know when Maki and I was alone in her lab? She has ballistic gel dummies in there. I tested out a hammer identical to the one at the crime scene and the wounds didn't match at all. Right Maki?" 

Maki looks at Kokichi in bewilderment before responding. 

Maki: "Yeah, Kokichi's right. I let him test out the weapons to confirm my autopsy." 

Kaito: "Ha, there you go. Maki is not the culprit." 

Korekiyo: "That's not necessarily true. If the hammer was not the weapon, then it was a distraction to mess with us. The culprit still needed access to Maki's lab and based on you own testimony, it would appear Maki was the only one able to access it besides yourself." 

Kaito: "Okay, well, that may make sense, but I'm not the culprit and neither is Maki!" 

Kokichi: "I like Korekiyo's line of thought, but it implies Maki framed herself with the hammer." 

Rantaro: "It's possible that she knew we would be onto her from the get go, so she set up the crime like this intentionally to make herself look like she was framed." 

Kokichi: "Oh, a little reverse psychology huh?" 

Rantaro: "Exactly." 

Kaito: "Are you fucking nuts? She's not the culprit." 

Rantaro: "Kaito, you've known her for maybe five days, and she's been a killer most of her life. Based on pure statistics alone you're more likely yo be wrong about her." 

Kaito: "Okay, guess we gotta do this one more time..." 

Kokichi: "Yeah yeah, I'll get your girlfriend acquitted for you, just give me a minute." 

Kokichi: "Okay, you guys have really put a lot of faith in Kaito's testimony, but what if he's lying about hearing Maki call out to him? He was guarding her lab so it seems more than probable that he did it." 

Kaito: "Kokichi, what are you doing?" 

Kokichi: "I'm convincing them Maki is innocent, isn't that what you wanted?" 

Kaito: "Well don't convince them I'm the culprit!" 

Kokichi: "Oh okay, next time you should be more specific." 

Kaede: "Actually, it does seem possible Kaito did commit the murder." 

Kaito: "You too Kaede?" 

Kaede: "I'm not saying yo're the prime suspect, but Himiko's body did have your key card on it." 

Kaito: "Ha, well that's just wrong! I have my key card right here!" 

Kaito fumbles around with his pockets for a minute until he realizes he actually doesn't have it." 

Kaito: "Okay, well, maybe I don't have it, but I'm not the culprit!" 

Ryoma: "We're getting distracted talking about suspects like this, we should probably establish what actually killed Himiko first." 

Tenko: "I agree." 

Tsumugi: "Yeah, this debate on who the culprit is so early is causing more confusion." 

Rantaro: "Fair enough. My bad for trying to rush things." 

How did Himiko actually die? 

Kaede: "Kokichi, you seem to know more than you're letting on. Do you know how Himiko died?" 

Kokichi: "Nope, but if I did know, I bet it would have something to do with the placement of the blood stain at the pool." 

Placement of the bloodstain...that means.... 

Kaede: "I got it!" 

Kaede: "The bloodstain was right below the window to Ryoma's lab." 

Angie: "Oh and if the wound was not from a conventional weapon, and the blood was right below the window...." 

Gonta: "Himiko died from falling out window?" 

Korekiyo: "More accurately, being pushed. Her small stature no doubt made the feat quite easy." 

Kokichi: "That makes total sense, and it lines up with two other pieces of evidence we have!" 

The two pieces of evidence we have that confirm this...those would be... 

Kaede: "I got it!" 

The ritual the student council did, and the glass jars in Ryoma's lab. That confirms Himiko was at Ryoma's lab before she died." 

Maki: "Wait, what ritual?" 

Angie: "The student council ritual! We burned blood in glass jars. Himiko offered to wash them out after we were done." 

Ryoma: "The dinning hall was closed at night, so she must have gone up to the sink in my lab to clean them out...." 

Rantaro: "However, it would seem the culprit got to them right after she finished the job." 

Miu: "So, that just means Kaito is more suspicious now right?" 

Kaito: "Didn't we just agree to stop this bullshit?" 

Miu: "I'm just saying that this seem like a murder of opportunity, and to get to Ryoma's lab, you'd have to pass by Maki's lab. You would've seen Himiko for sure." 

Kaito: "Wait, somethings not right, I never saw Himiko." 

Rantaro: "If you were knocked out before Himiko walked by, no doubt you would've been spotted by her." 

Kaito: "Actually, I woke up in Maki's lab. Whoever knocked me out dragged me inside." 

Korekiyo: "So you knew Maki was the Ultimate Assassin before the trial and decided not to tell us?" 

Kaito: "Yeah...." 

Kokichi: "Look, first off, Kaito isn't acting like the culprit at all. They would've thrown Maki under the bus immediately." 

Rantaro: "Perhaps he's doing this to look innocent." 

Kokichi: "More reverse psychology huh, do you really think he's that smart?" 

Kaito: "Exactly! Hey, wait a minute, screw you too!" 

Tenko: "Umm, I would like to ask something." 

Kaede: "Go ahead Tenko." 

Tenko: "So, if Maki or Kaito is the culprit, then how did they hide the body in Kirumi's room?" 

Ryoma: "That is a problem. None of us should've had access to Kirumi's room." 

No, there's actually one person here capable of doing just that.... 

Kaede: "You're the only one!"


	18. Class Trial 1 Part 2

Kaede: "Miu, was the only one capable of opening Kirumi's room on her own."

Miu: "Huh? You really think I could've done it?"

Rantaro: "That does explain how the culprit hid the body in Kirumi's room."

Miu: "No way, we can only open the door with all 14 key cards, remember."

Kokichi: "I did check up on her blueprints, she's right about that part."

No, there was definitely a way for Miu to open Kirumi's door.

Kaede: "I got it!"

Kaede: "The override remote. You only would've only needed three key cards besides your own."

Miu: "Oh yeah, were did I get the three key cards then?"

Kaede: "You got one from the victim, Himiko. You got another from an unconscious Kaito."

Miu: "That's only two cards Kaeidiot."

Kaede: "You could've gotten the third from Keebo while he was disabled."

Miu: "Eeeeep!"

Rantaro: "Miu being the culprit does explain a lot. For example, perhaps she disabled Keebo in order to try to create an alibi."

Korekiyo: "She does seem capable of doing just that."

Ryoma: "She did say she was with Keebo all night. If she was lying, we'd have no way of knowing."

Kokichi: "There's something else about this murder explained by Miu being the culprit."

Miu: "What is it you shitty shouta?"

Kokichi: "That wound that we conveniently ignored. Maki, explain the second wound on Himiko's neck for us please."

Maki: "It looked like some thin, rounded, tube-shaped object was used to stab her neck."

Miu: "What does that have to do with me?"

Kokichi: "I'll let Tenko take this one, remember what you pointed out to me when we investigated Miu's lab?"

Tenko: "Oh, you mean the screwdriver?"

Rantaro: "Maki, in your expert opinion, does Himiko's wound look like a screwdriver could cause it?"

Maki: "I didn't think about a screwdriver, but now that you mention it, it does look like a screwdriver wound."

Miu: "One fucking problems you virgins, my screwdriver didn't have blood on it."

Kaede: "Wait, I remember Kokichi telling me about this before the trial. The screwdriver was only noticeable because it was so clean compared to then rest of your tools."

Miu: "Well, that's uhhhhh....."

Angie: "Oh, so Miu cleaned the screwdriver off because of the blood."

Gonta: "So, does this mean Miu is the culprit?"

Kaito: "She probably is, but I feel like we should keep going through the evidence to make sure."

Rantaro: "I agree."

Miu: "What about Maki's voice that Kaito heard?"

Korekiyo: "You are the Ultimate Inventor, I have no doubt you could make a voice changer that replicates our voices."

Miu: "Yeah, well how did I move the body without leaving a blood trail?"

Kaede: "You could've used a towel from the pool, witch would explain to towel we found under Himiko."

Miu: "Wait, how did I get the body into the room then with the night watch?"

Rantaro: "You could've got it inside when we all dispersed to look for our missing classmates."

Miu: "Yeah, well...you forgot about something! The night watch. If they were in front of the dorms, then how did I get into the main building to toss the strawberry loli out the window?"

Kaede: "That's a good point actually...."

Tsumugi: "Yeah, we never saw Miu cross our path once."

Gonta: "Neither did our shift."

Kokichi: "It's possible Miu went around the dorm building somehow."

Miu: "As if. Like I'd risk my hot body going through some shitty trees."

Kokichi: "Hmmm, interesting, I never mentioned going through the trees."

Miu: "Wait a minute......eeeep!"

Rantaro: "Nice one, you got her to confess to how she got past them. That also explains the body movement better. She could've left it outside the dorms in the woods and moved it super easily into the dorms. She definitely had the time to do it."

Kaede: "Now that I think about it, Miu has been acting suspicious. She was the first one to push the hammer theory, and she tried to push blame onto Kaito earlier too. Outside of that, she hasn't helped at all."

Tsumugi: "It would seem this case is wrapped up then. Miu killed Himiko."

Tenko: "Miu, why on earth did you do this?"

Miu: "Look, I'll explain everything, just get the voting over with first."

Kokichi: "Wait, before we vote Miu, I'd like to discuss another possible culprit."

Angie: "Didn't Miu just confess though?"

Kokichi: "Yeah, but this trial just seems a bit off to me. Miu hiding the body in a room that only she could access makes no sense. Not only that, but she used her own screwdriver to obscure the cause of death when it wasn't needed."

Korekiyo: "Are you saying that the murder is so sloppy, that she couldn't possibly do it?"

Kokichi: "She still could be the culprit, but we need to discuss other possibilities."

Kaito: "I'm on board with Kokichi."

Maki: "This is such a waste of time."

Kaede: "Well, it can't hurt to at least discuss it. If Miu's the culprit then nothing changes and we vote for her. If she's not the culprit then we'll be glad we did this."

Miu: "..."

Rantaro: "Alright, who were you thinking is the other option Kokichi?"

Kokichi: "Well, let's just say they're the only non-human here."

Kaede: "Wait, you think Keebo is the culprit?"

Miu: "Now that's just fucking absurd."

Gonta: "Isn't Keebo unable to move?"

Tsumugi: "Yeah, it seem plainly impossible for Keebo to be the culprit."

Rantaro: "I agree."

Kaede: "Wait, I think Kokichi is on to something. Somethings aren't adding up."

Maki: "So? Miu is still the culprit end of story."

Kaito: "Are we really going to stake our lives on that without talking it through?"

Korekiyo: "Perhaps Kokichi's hatred of robots is fueling his desire to persecute Keebo?"

Kokichi: "Now that's just rude!"

Angie: "I think Keebo could've done it, but I don't know."

Ryoma: "I'm with Kaede and Kokichi. This murder is off, and I would know."

Tenko: "Sorry, but I think you're reaching here by accusing Keebo."

Kokichi: "Well, seems like we're SPLIT DOWN THE MIDDLE! Whatever will we do?"

Kaito; "Why did you yell part of that?"

Monokuma: "Luckily for you guys, I have a solution to that! Presenting the morphenomenal trial grounds!"

Is it possible Keebo killed Himiko?

Yes: Kaede, Kaito, Kokichi, Ryoma, Angie

No: Rantaro, Maki, Tsumugi, Gonta, Korekiyo, Tenko

Not poarticipating: Keebo, Miu

Gonta: "Miu confessed, how she not culprit?"

Ryoma: "Confession of not, until we know for sure, we can't say it's impossible for Keebo to be the culprit."

Tsumugi: "But Miu was the only one capable of hiding the body."

Kokichi:"Just cause she hid the body, doesn't mean she killed Himiko."

Tenko: "But the screwdriver was found in Miu's lab."

Angie: "Himiko didn't die from the screwdriver, she died of falling!"

Maki: "The culprit needed a voice changer to lure Kaito away from my lab. Miu was the only one who could've made one"

Kokichi: "Miu actually installed a recording system into Keebo. He could do it without a voice changer with that tech!"

Korekiyo: "Keebo was disabled and couldn't move."

Kaito: "We technically don't know whether Keebo was disabled before or after Himiko's murder."

Rantaro: "Are you saying Miu lied about Keebo's disability?"

Kaede: "She already lied several times this trial."

Rantaro: "Unless you can explain how Keebo could've killed Himiko, it's impossible for him to be the culprit."

Kaede: "Unless we talk it out, we can't determine if it is impossible for him to be the culprit."

Everyone: "This is our answer!"

Kokichi: "Okay, so let's assume everything that Miu has told us is false. What about this case changes?"

Kaede: "Well, according to the student council members and their ritual, it ended twenty minutes after the nighttime announcement right?"

Kokichi: "And Keebo was in his dorms when night time began."

Kaede: "So he left the dorms during the ritual."

Miu: "And he came to my lab, and stayed there all night."

Maki: "For now, we're ignoring everything you say."

Miu: "Eeeeeeep!"

Kaede: "If everything Miu said was a lie, then Keebo could've went over to the main building."

Kokichi: "Using his recorder function, he could use Maki's voice to lure Kaito and knock him out."

Kaede: "After dragging Kaito into Maki's lab, Keebo probably got an idea. He was likely making this murder method up on the fly and the weapons in the assassin's lab no doubt got him thinking."

Kokichi: "So then he found Himiko by chance on the second floor and tossed her out of the window of Ryoma's lab."

Kaede: "She hit her head and probably died instantly."

Kokichi: "Keebo then tosses the hammer into the pool to frame Maki further."

Miu :"Yeah, and then what happens? There's no way for him to get the body into Kirumi's room."

Kaito: "Miu, why are you so adamant about being the culprit? It's almost like you want it to be you."

Miu: "..."

Kebbo: "..."

Kokichi: "Perhaps, realizing what he just done, he went over to Miu to confess. Think about it, Keebo normally wouldn't hide this stuff from us. He'd own up and admit he killed someone as opposed to trying to get us all executed."

Rantaro: "So Miu decided to disable him to prevent him from talking or moving. That way he had no way of telling us he was the culprit."

Kokichi: "And then Miu took it upon herself to frame herself for Himiko's murder."

Kaede: "Like hiding the body into Kirumi's room and using her screwdriver to stab Himiko's corpse."

Korekiyo: "A crime of passion then. Miu sought to betray us to save her beloved."

Miu: "Well, that's all a bunch of stupid theories. You can't prove Keebo did it!"

Kaede: "Fix him and we'll ask him ourselves and get his side of the story."

Miu: "I can't. If I could have I would've a long time ago, but you guys won't fucking listen!"

Rantaro: "True, we don't know for sure if Keebo did it."

Ryoma: "Rantaro has a point. We have no definitive proof either way. We just have a guess based on how poorly Miu committed the crime."

Kokichi: "Perhaps there is proof. Miu, reveal Keebo's secret to us."

Miu: "Why the fuck do you want me to do that?"

Kokichi: "Just a hunch, but maybe it contain useful information on Keebo."

Miu: "I ain't showing you shit."

Kokichi: "Hey Maki, and Tenko, if you could please restrain Miu, that would be appreciated!"

Tenko: "I don't orders from degenerates, but since it's for the good of the class I'll do it."

Maki: "I'll help, but don't boss me around like that ever again."

Maki and Tenko get the Monopad from and hands it over to me.

My jaw almost hits the floor as I read it.

Kaito: "What does it say Kaede?"

Kaede: "....Keebo was built and designed specifically for this killing game."

Angie: "Well, that's interesting, but that's not proof he did it now is it?"

Kokichi: "Wait, maybe it is. Think about it, this was a spur of the moment murder, or it least it appears that way. Perhaps Keebo has access to the surveillance system Monokuma uses. If he was in Maki's lab with Kaito, he would've know Himiko was coming."

Rantaro: "And killing her made it easier to frame Maki. Maki killing Kaito in her own lab with her own weapons is fine and all, but this gave him an opportunity to use Kaito as an involuntary witness against Maki."

Kaede: "Not to mention, Miu wouldn't have know Himiko was coming. Killing Kaito then and there would've been easier, but the culprit went after Himiko."

Ryoma: "So, in a weird and convoluted way, this all points back to Keebo."

Gonta: "Gonta's head hurts. Me not smart enough for this."

Tsumugi: "Join the club Gonta. This is a roller coaster of thoughts for sure."

Miu: "You still haven't proven Keebo is the culprit though. This is just a bunch of guesses."

Miu is right, we don't have anymore evidence. Voting for Keebo is a leap of faith. I'm sure he's the culprit now, but we needed everyone on board or things could go bad.

Kokichi: "Let's just ask Keebo then and we can be sure."

Miu: "You can't ask him dumbfuck!"

Kokichi: "Oh, you should know better than everyone that we can."

Korekiyo: "Seems like Kokichi knows something we don't. Of course that seems to be par for the course around here."

Kokichi: "Actually I just remembered this important detail. Keebo has a strobe light function Miu installed that makes his eyes flash bright light."

Tenko: "Can he even use it in his current state though?"

Suddenly a blue light fills the room, we turn to see it coming from Keebo's eyes.

Ryoma: "That answer's that question."

Kokichi: "Keebo, do you have other color lights?"

Keebo swaps over to red, yellow, green, purple, and white lights.

Kokichi: "Alright, we're all going to ask simple yes or no question to you Keebo that way there can be no doubt. About whether or not you're answering us honestly and this isn't some glitch. Blue means yes and red means no. Do you understand?"

A blue light flashes.

Kokichi: "Okay, I'll start, are you a unicorn?"

A red light flashes.

Tenko: Is my outfit blue?

A blue light flashes.

Miu: "Don't look at me, I'm not doing this shit!"

Kaito: "Alright, I'll go. Is my hair purple?"

A blue light flashes.

Ryoma: "Am I a prisoner?"

A blue lights flashes.

Maki: "Am I the Ultimate Child Caregiver?"

A red light flashes.

Angie: "Are you a student council member?"

A blue light flashes.

Korekiyo: "Do i wear a mask over my face?"

A blue light flashes.

Tsumugi: "Are you human?"

Keebo pauses and then a red light flashes.

Tsumugi: "Oh, my bad. That's probably a touchy subject, huh?"

Rantaro: "Do you know my ultimate talent?"

A red light flashes.

Gonta: "Am I a good friend?"

A blue light flashes.

Kaede: "Is my hair black?"

A red light flashes.

Kokichi: "Well, unless anyone has an objections, I'm going to ask the big question now."

Miu: "I object!"

Kaito: "Not you!"

Kokichi: "Alright, Keebo, listen carefully. Do robots have dicks?"

Kaito: "Kokichi this is serious!"

A red light flashes.

Kokichi: "Okay, now that I know that, I can ask the real question."

Miu: "Wait, you guys should hear it from him. Not like this this."

Miu pulls out a remote from her cleavage and presses the button on it. Keebo suddenly begins to move again.

Keebo: "Thank you Miu or defending me, but it's over. I'm sorry for everything I put you through."

Tenko: "So, you admit to killing Himiko?"

Keebo: "Yes, but before I explain further, please, cast your votes and end this trial officially."

Kaede: "Wait, since this trial is so confusing, let me explain it all again so we can make sure there's no doubt." 

Keebo: "Understood." 

Kaede: "This case began at nighttime when the student council begun their ritual. Our culprit sneaked into the main building while the people who were going to be watching the dorms were busy with the ritual. There they found Kaito near Maki's lab. The called out to Kaito using a voice recording function to make them sound like Maki. After maneuvering around a confused and sleepy Kaito in the dark, the culprit choked him out from behind." 

Kaede: "Normally, our culprit would've killed Kaito, but since they had access to the surveillance system, they formulated a different plan. They knew Himiko was on her way to the main building from the student council ritual. So, the culprit dragged Kaito in Maki's lab and took a hammer from there. This was all apart of the culprit's plan to frame Maki and use Kaito to set her up." 

Kaede: "During this, Himiko took the glass jars used in the student council ritual and took them to Ryoma's lab to clean them out. Unknown to her, the culprit knew this as well. Our culprit caught Himiko off guard and tossed her out of the window of Ryoma's lab. Himiko hit her head and died from the fall. Leaving a circular blood stain on the concrete floor." 

Kaede: "Our culprit then went down to the pool area and tossed Maki's hammer into the pool to try to frame her. After committing the murder, the culprit must've had a change of heart because they went around the dorms and to Miu's lab. Miu then decided to take the blame from our culprit. She prevents our culprit from moving or speaking and then get's to work. She sneaks past the dorms with her screwdriver and goes down to the pool area. There she stabs Himiko in the throat with her screwdriver to try to frame herself. Then, Miu wraps up the body in a beach towel. Before leaving the main building though, she goes up to wash off the screwdriver in Ryoma's lab and go to Kaito and retrieves his key card from his unconscious body, which Keebo must have informed her about. Normally, Miu would have little time to do all of this, but because the crime happened at night she had free reign." 

Kaede: "Miu then carries Himiko's body around the dorms yet again and drops it next to the dorm area, out of sight in the trees. Miu then makes her back to her lab where I can only assume she made the override remote. Then when morning comes, we all panic and scatter to try to find our missing classmates. While this is happening, Miu enters the dorms with Himiko's body and uses the override remote to open Kirumi's room. Normally, it would require all of us to open it, but Miu just needed three key cards besides her own with the override remote. Luckily, she had three. Kaito, Himiko, and the culprit. Miu stashes the body into the room and locks it back. She then waits it our for the rest of us to come back. We then open the door to find Himiko in a place only Miu could've hid the body, finishing her deception while the culprit was sitting in her lab, unable to move." 

Kaede: "You must be the culprit, Keebo, the Ultimate Robot and you're the one who tired to deceive us all, Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor!" 

Monokuma: "Alright, with that conclsuion I think it's voting time. Vote with podiums in front you, cause if you don't, then you bite the dust!"

The screens on our podiums appear with a voting set up. I hesitantly select Keebo and vote for him. I can't believe someone so nice would do something like this.

Monokuma: "The face off between the blackened and the spotless, will you make the correct choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?"


	19. Class Trial 1 Aftermath

~~~Back to Kokichi's Perspective now that the trial is over.~~~

Monokuma: "You guys got it right! The blackened who killed Himiko Yumeno is K1-B0!"

Kaito: "Damn it...."

Kaede: "Keebo, No....."

Keebo: "I'm sorry everyone....I didn't want this trial to be such an ordeal for you all."

Tenko: "Keebo please, just tell us why. I need to know why Himiko died."

Keebo: "Well, I should start from the beginning I guess. For a while now, I've been hearing a voice in my head. Normally, it was helpful and would lead me in the right direction. I thought maybe it was like a human conscience. Angie theorized it was Atua speaking to me. However, given this new information from my secret, I guess it's the work of our captors."

Rantaro: "And you were unaware that you were built and designed for this killing game?"

Keebo: "You can choose not to trust me if you want, but it's true."

Keebo is a tool of the killing game, a mere pawn. I really doubt he's the mastermind now.

Keebo: "Last night my inner voice got very violent. It was trying to tell me to kill. Apparently my voice was getting bored, and it seemed like it wanted a class trial. I got very concerned so I decided to talk to Miu and see if she could figure it out.. This was during the student council's ritual, so no one saw me leaving the dorms."

Miu: "But Keebo never made it too my lab, at least not at this point."

Keebo: "Correct. At that point, control of my body got overridden. My inner voice had full control over my body. So I went into the main building and attacked Kaito. I drug him into Maki's lab and my inner voice was going to actually kill him, but then something else happened."

Kaede: "Does it have something to do with the school's surveillance system?"

Keebo: "Yes. You all were wrong about me having personal access to the school's surveillance system, but it seems like whoever was in charge of my inner voice did have access. They saw Himiko coming into the main building and then, my voice.....I'm sorry, but I think I should give Tenko a chance to opt out of listening. I'm not sure if you want to hear this."

Tenko: "I need to hear why Himiko died. I won't be able to accept this outcome otherwise."

Keebo: "Very well. My voice went insane. Thousands of whispers came together like a loud shout in my mind. They were all asking, no, more like demanding that Himiko died. They said awful things, so I'll spare you the details, but for some reason my inner voice, or voices in this case, seemed to hate Himiko."

A tear streams down Tenko's cheek.

Tenko: "So, Himiko is dead because a bunch of people hated her?"

Keebo: "I'm sorry, but it appears that way. After I killed Himiko and tossed the hammer into the pool, I regained control of my body. I didn't knomw what to do, but I didn't want to kill anyone else. So I went around the dorms and straight to Miu's lab. I didn't want to risk killing whoever was on guard if my voice went insane. I mean, I also didn't want to put Miu in danger, but I didn't have a choice. I needed to make sure I was kept under control."

Miu: "Keebo confessed everything to me. So.....I decided to take the blame. I convinced him that I could lock his movements so he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone. At the trial he could confess and everything would end peacefully."

Kokichi: "But you had different plans."

Mu: "Yeah, I set up the rest of the murder, just like you guys explained it. I mutilated Himiko's corpse and hid the body."

Keebo: "I'm sorry everyone. It's my fault Himiko's dead. If only I had more control or had more concern for my inner voice, this never would've occurred."

Tenko: "No, it's not your fault Keebo. You had no control."

Kaede: "Tenko's right, you're too nice to commit a murder."

Kaito: "Hey, Monokuma, isn't it against the rules for you to intervene in a murder?"

Monokuma: "Yep, good thing I didn't."

Rantaro: "So, if Keebo was controlled by someone related to the game and it wasn't Monokuma, was it the mastermind perhaps?"

Keebo: "I doubt that actually. It seemed like more than one individual had control. Like it was a group of people coming to a consensus."

Kokichi: "Hey, that brings me to a super important question. If the mastermind did control Keebo, wouldn't that make the mastermind the culprit since they forced Keebo to kill?"

Monokuma: "If, hypothetically, you could force someone to commit a crime against their free will, like brainwashing, the person who committed the physical crime would still the blackened."

Kaede: "So, even if it was the mastermind, they would be protected by the technical terms of the rules."

Monokuma: "Well the mastermind didn't control Keebo, so quit bringing it up."

Kokichi: "Oh, you gotta be more careful than that Monokuma. You just confirmed there is a mastermind."

Maki: "Didn't we already know there was a mastermind?"

Kokichi: "We did, but hearing it straight from Monokuma is so satisfying."

Korekiyo: "If I may interject, I'd like to know why Miu decided to take the blame for Keebo. The rules of the trial mean that you would be executed along with the rest of us and Keebo would escape. Did you really care for him that much?"

Angie: "Atua says we should listen to Miu's explanation too!"

Miu: "Yeah....I did......"

Keebo: "Miu....."

Miu: "Everyone has treated me like shit my entire life okay. I've always been alone. No one has ever wanted to be my friend before....and then I met Keebo. He's the first person to actually treat me like a fucking human being and not some freaky weirdo. He took an interest in me and my talent. He put up with my annoying bullshit. He even let me upgrade his hardware, even when he didn't really want to."

Ryoma: "I can't hold that against you. We all know what I've done just to avenge a loved one. I would've done even more just to protect them....."

Maki: "So what, you want us to feel sorry for you? You just tried to kill us all."

Miu cowers away as Maki glares at her.

Miu: "My whole life, I've been alone, and I've only ever cared about myself because I had no one to care about. It was always me before anyone else. I'm a selfish person and I know that. Hell, I even took a peek at my motive video when I got into Kirumi's room. You know who was on there? Me. The motive was that I should kill and escape because I'm too important to myself to die here. Just for once, I wanted to do something for someone. I wanted to change."

Rantaro: "So, you put your selfish desire to save Keebo over our lives?"

Kaede: "Rantaro, that's out of line!"

Tears stream down Miu's face.

Miu: "No, he's right Kaede. I haven't changed a bit. I just changed from one form of selfishness to another. At the same time, I couldn't just stand by and watch my only real friend just die for a crime they didn't even really commit. This trial is bullshit and we all know it!"

Kaito: "Yeah, the real culprit is whoever was controlling Keebo!"

Kaede: "Kaito's right. This isn't justice!"

Gonta: "Gonta won't allow Monokuma to punish Keebo!"

Tenko: "I'm with you guys!"

Monokuma: "You humans are so funny. You run from the truth just because you don't like it, and then you get upset when people lie to you. Which is it huh? Do you like lies or not?"

Kokichi: "Hey, don't steal my schtick! Calling people out their hypocrisy on lies is my thing!"

Keebo: "Everyone, please calm down. This may not be fair, but by the rules of the game, I am the blackened."

Miu: "Keebo......"

Keebo: "It's ironic if you think about it. All I've ever wanted is to be treated like a human, and not being human ends up being my demise."

Miu: "Stop talking like that Keebo, we're not letting you get executed!"

Keebo: "And then, despite everything I put you through, you still try to defend me. You all still treat my life as though it were the same as a human's and worth protecting."

Kaede, Tenko, and Tsumugi begin crying with Miu.

Kaede: "First Shuichi, then Himiko, and now Keebo. Why do the nicest of us all have to die?"

Tenko: "I wanted justice for Himiko, but this isn't justice at all."

Tsumugi: "We're really going to miss you Keebo."

Kaito: "Dammit, this trial is fucking rigged."

Miu: "Look, I don't expect you all to forgive right now, or even at all, but I want you all to know I'm sorry."

Maki: "No you're not. You're just sorry you got caught. If we all got the vote wrong and died you wouldn't be apologizing."

Kaito: "Maki! That's enough!"

Kokichi: "Maki actually kills people for money and thinks she has the moral high ground, that's adorably hypocritical."

Maki: "Whatever."

Korekiyo: "I see, so Miu chose to protect her friend over herself, even at the cost of all of our lives."

Miu: "Look, I feel shitty enough as it is, you don't need to pile it on freakshow."

Korekiyo: "On the contrary, I find it quite admirable. It seems I misjudged you Miu. You are quite a worthy individual beneath your defense mechanisms of vulgarity and sexual humor."

Rantaro: "You're seriously admiring the fact she tried to kill us all?"

Korekiyo: "When you study cultures and past times like I do, you tend form a more subjective view of morality. In different times and cultures, Miu's actions would result in her being heralded as a goddess of virtue or a hero to be idealized. In our culture, she is looked down on as a murderous betrayer, but whose to say our culture's view is the correct view?"

Maki: "So is everyone here just going to ignore how she interfered with the trial?"

Kaede: "We're not ignoring it, but there's a time and place to address it. At the end of the day we're all still friends and we can't let division tear us apart. That's what Monokuma wants."

Kaito: "Kaede's right, division over stuff like this will just lead to more murders."

Maki: "Seems like murders are happening frequently even when everything is going smoothly, but what do I know?"

Kaede: "Maki, you're seriously out of line."

Kokichi: "Maybe she's just upset that you exposed her real talent."

Maki: "Shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

Keebo: "Ummm, I believe we've gotten off topic."

Angie: "Oh? Do you have more to say Keebo?"

Keebo: "Yes, before I have to go, I just want you all to know that Kaede and Kaito are right. You can't let division ruin what good our group has going for it. I know you may not think the best of Miu right now, but you all seem to be sympathetic to my plight at the very least, so from the bottom of my heart I'd like to make one last request of you all."

Gonta: "What is it Keebo?"

Keebo: "I'd like you all to forgive Miu. Unless you all move past this, the killing game will start up again."

Ryoma: "Can't speak for everyone, but at least I'll forgive her."

Kaede: "Of course I'll forgive Miu."

Gonta: "Miu is our friend. Friends forgive each other!"

Tsumugi: "Yeah, I can do that."

Angie: "Atua says forgiveness is a virtue, so of course I'll forgive Miu!"

Korekiyo: "I forgive Miu as well."

Kaito: "I mean, I don't like that she betrayed us, but I can't be mad at her for doing what she thought was right. Hell, I'll forgive her."

Tenko: "I will forgive her too. I forgive you too Keebo for killing Himiko. I know it wasn't your fault."

Kokichi: "Well, I like to live by a code. Forgive but don't forget. I'll forgive you Miu, but myself and everyone else will remember this. You're going to have to work your ass to earn back our trust."

Rantaro: "Not a bad philosophy Kokichi. I can get behind that."

Maki: "Are we seriously going to forgive her so easily? You know what, whatever. Fine, I forgive her, I guess."

Kaito: "That's the spirit Maki-Roll! Kinda...."

Miu: "Keebo, thank you,and thank you all. I promise I'll do whatever I can to try to earn back your trust."

Keebo: "I'm not done yet, I have a request for you too Miu."

Miu: "Huh what is it?"

Keebo: "Come over here."

Miu: "Ummm, Okay?"

Miu walks over to Keebo and before Miu can realize what's happening Keebo wraps his arms around her.

Miu: "What?"

Keebo: "It's called a hug. It's a sign of affection and/or gratitude."

Miu begins to cry harder than before.

Keebo: "Thank you Miu for doing so much for me. Even though I wanted to be found guilty this class trial, I appreciate how much you cared for me and how much you wanted to save me."

Miu hugs Keebo back.

Miu: "Please....I can't lose you......not like this........."

Monokuma: "Alright, let's give it everything we got!"

Miu: "Not wait! Keebo I need you!"

Keebo: "Thank you Miu, for everything. I think that being around you has finally taught me what it means to be human."

Monokuma: "It's punishment time!"

Miu: "No Keebo, don't leave me. I....l....I care about you too much to let you go!"

K1-B0 has been found Guilty. Now commencing punishment time.

Disassembly Line : The Ultimate Robot's Execution

Keebo is dragged away from Miu as she reaches out for him. Barely missing each other's hands.

Keebo is dropped onto a conveyor belt. As he get's up to try to move, Monokuma uses a remote like Miu's to lock him in place, making him unable to move.

A series of mechanical arms appear from the sides of the belt. hey began to saw, hack, and even burn away at Keebo's body.

Other chunks of metal lay on the conveyor belt and at the end, there seems to be a trash compactor, turning the metal into cubes.

Suddenly, Monodam pushes Monphanie into the trash compactor, and out pops a small pink cube.

Keebo eventually reaches the end, looking like a shell of his former self. One of his arms and another one of his legs are barely attached and flimsy dangle at his side. One arm is completely detached and sits on the conveyor belt next to him. One of his eyes is also missing and his wires and electronic parts beneath his metal chassis are exposed.

Keebo falls right into the trash compactor and a violent grinding metal sound emerges. I manage to hear a muffled scream right before a black cube pops out, with an ahoge sticking out of it.

Miu: "Keebo!"

Miu proceeds to lose what little composure she had and breaks down completely.

Kaito: "Damn it!"

Kaito rushes towards Monokuma, luckily Rantaro and Maki stop him.

Maki: "Just because Keebo died doesn't mean you have too."

Kaito: "Fine."

Tenko: "Miu, I'm sorry. I wish I could something to make it better but I can't"

Miu: "He's really gone. Just as quickly as he came into my life, he's gone from it......"

Kaede: "Miu......"

Miu: "This is all your fault you purple twink!"

I decide not to argue back right now.

Miu: "All you had to do was keep your mouth shut and Keebo would still be here!"

Kokichi: "Yeah, that's true. It is partly my fault that he died."

Now I get how Shuichi felt.

Miu: "Now he's fucking dead, don't you feel any remorse at all?!"

Kokichi: "I mean, it was him or us."

Miu: "And it should've been all of you! He was a better person than all of you put together and he wasn't even a person!"

I just keep my mouth shut.

Miu looks around to realize that no one is backing her up now. Sure, we forgave her, but no one is going to defend that kind of sentiment from her.

Miu just looks at the ground and sobs.

Miu: "I'm sorry....I'll just go....."

Miu goes over to the elevator and waits there.

Maki: "Are we done here or what?"

Ryoma: "It seems so, but hey, everyone, go easy on her. When my girlfriend died, I didn't exactly mean everything I said or make the most moral choices. She's in a bad place right now."

Tenko: "Ryoma's right, she may have been out of line, but I don't think we should hold that against her."

Maki: "I see, so we're just going to coddle her like a child even though she knows better."

Kokichi: "You know Maki, you may see people as disposable, but the rest of us don't."

Kaito: "Kokichi! Maki may be totally out of line here, but you shouldn't say shit like that."

Maki: "Whatever, I'm done with this place."

Maki goes over to elevator and stands opposite of the corner Miu is in.

Korekiyo: "I believe we should go back to our dorms now. The smothering atmosphere of this trial room seems to be affecting our psyche."

Tsumugi: "Yeah, Korekiyo has a point."

We all file our way onto the elevator and make our way back to our dorms.

Kaito: "Wow, it's night time already? Time sure flew down there."

Angie: "Yeah, I'm sure we're all tired and stressed. Let's turn in for the night and take on the day with new energy!"

Gonta: "So no guard shift tonight?"

Rantaro "I doubt that will be necessary right now. Besides, we all need a good long rest."

We all trade brief pleasantries of "Goodnight" to each other before we go to our rooms to sleep.

Just to make sure I don't forget, I put down Himiko and Keebo as victim and culprit before going to sleep.

Remaining Students : 12


	20. Team Danganronpa : Part 3

Executive: "Well, I'm not thrilled with the way the motive turned out. It ultimately had no effect on the murder or trial, but hey, that was a real tear jerker wasn't it? These ratings are great and our sample audience is eating it up!"

Person 1: "Hopefully this season goes well enough that we can actually release it to the public."

Person 2: "Yeah, the season was fine but the ending really ruined it for the fans."

Person 3: "I personally liked the ending, but there's no denying that it was a mess."

Person 4: "If *someone* was a competent writer, that wouldn't have been a problem."

Executive: "It's fine, this season is going to be a vast improvement over the last and don't worry about the head writer, I have a solution in the works for that."

Person 3: "Oh, you mean that certain loophole in the rules?"

Executive: 'Yeah that. Here's a list of stuff I need done ASAP. Get this list down to Professor Idabashi for me."

Person 4: "Huh, this seems promising."

[Redacted]: "So, I take it you will be needing me for the foreseeable future in that case?"

Executive: "Yep. You're going to be a vital part of our finale. I will guarantee this is the best season of Danganronpa yet!"


	21. Dawn of a New Day

I wake up in a white tiled room again.

I look around in confusion.

I notice a door at the other side of the room.

Okay, I just have to leave this room and figure out what's going on. Simple as that.

I begin to walk over before someone puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to face them.

It's Keebo.

Kokichi: "Oh hey, Keebo, you got any idea what's going on here?"

Keebo just emits a gargled static noise.

Kokichi: "Okay, well, let's see if we can find Miu and she'll fix that for you."

Before I realize what's going on, Keebo punches me in the face and I collapse to the ground.

I bolt into an upright position in my bed. Finally awake.

Funny, it seems I always fall for that dream. I guess my brain just can't tell the difference until I'm awake.

I feel a cold sweat running down my face and back. This killing game is clearly affecting me more than I would like to admit. I look over to the time on my clock, it's close to 8, which means I slept longer than usual and everyone else will be going to breakfast soon.

I get out of bed and get ready for the day. God, my body hurts, it's like I've been in a coma for 2 months and my joints have gone stiff. Whatever, I just need to work through this, Maki apparently found something before Himiko died and I need to find out what.

I exit my room to find Tenko waiting outside.

Kokichi: "Oh hey Tenko, what are you doing here? Do you plan on killing me in the morning while everyone is at breakfast?"

Tenko: "No you menace, it's not that at all. I need to talk to you about something."

Kokichi: "Oooooh, did you realize you actually like boys and are about to confess your love for me?"

Tenko: "What? No! No way! Never in a trillion years! Stop being silly, this is a serious matter."

Kokichi: "Ah, it seems like my feelings for you are unrequited....how sad...."

Tenko: "Ugh, why do you never....wait are you being serious?"

Kokichi: "No silly. It was a lie, and an obvious one at that. Now that you're done wasting our time with your tomfoolery, maybe we can have a serious discussion."

Tenko: "But that's what I was....but you were the one that was.....oh never mind. We need to talk about Korekiyo."

Kokichi: "Oh, you mean the serial-killing psychopath?"

Tenko: "Yeah, I'm afraid he may kill someone if we don't do something. Even if we have me keeping an eye on him, it just seems too dangerous to let him walk around freely."

Kokichi: "I figured as much. I was hoping we could bring this up at better time. Tensions are already high right now and this could make it worse, but with the game going the direction it is, it may be better to just rip off the band-aid and get everything dealt with at once."

Tenko: "So, you agree we should tell the group?"

Kokichi: "I don't know Tenko, we're in a fucked situation and I don't know what to do. I'll let you decide what to do, right now I have bigger issues to focus on."

Tenko: "Bigger than a serial killer among us?"

Kokichi: "Yeah."

Tenko: "Ummm, okay. I guess I'll use my best judgement in that case."

Kokichi: "Just out of curiosity, why even ask me? You would probably tell everyone regardless of what I said, so did you just want validation or something?"

Tenko: "You don't know I'm going to tell everyone!"

Kokichi: "Oh please, I barely got you to chill out when you first learned of it. You're so predictable, but at least you're not as boring as I first thought."

Tenko: ".....I guess I was hoping you'd agree with me. Normally I'm pretty sure of myself and my actions, but after what happened to Himiko, I've been trying to be more careful. I'd rather not get someone hurt again."

What? Did Tenko play a role in the case I didn't know about?

Tenko: "Himiko was worried about her secret being let out, so much so that she didn't even let me know what it was. So I tried to help her through it. She turned to the student council instead, burying her emotions. She ended up throwing herself into the student council with everything she had. Even though I don't like the student council or Angie's ideas that Himiko picked up on, she seemed happy for once and she was really into it, so I didn't stop her, even though I knew how harmful it was for her."

Kokichi: "And that's why she was at Ryoma's lab that night, cleaning up something for the student council."

Tenko: "Yeah, that's why I was hoping for some validation. I know you're not reliable, but you are smart, so I figured if you backed me up, then I would be more confident."

Kokichi: "Wow, Tenko, you're so selfish!"

Tenko: "Huh!"

Kokichi: "Trying to make Himiko's death about you. Gosh. You had no part in her death whatsoever and you're still going 'oh woe is me' over it? Stop thinking so hard and go back to being the annoying girl we all mildly dislike."

Tenko: "Really, I open up to you and this is how you treat me?"

Kokichi: "Yep."

Tenko: "Grrrrr.....wait, are you doing that thing where you help by being a rude menace?"

Kokichi: "I have never helped anyone in my life and I am offended that you would accuse me of doing something so nice."

Tenko: "What's the matter Kokichi, you bothered someone finally has you figured out?"

I'd be lying to myself if I said it didn't bother me. Despite being total idiots, Kaito and Tenko have pretty high emotional intelligence and can see through me better than the normal person. Them being around me a fair amount certainly doesn't help.

Kokichi: "If that's how you want to interpret my actions, then go for it. Lie to yourself all you want. After all, what kind of liar would I be if I went around disproving every lie?"

Tenko simply gives me the faintest of smiles as we walk together to the dinning hall.

It seems we're the last to show up, with the dinning hall noticeably more empty than it was when we started.

Kaito: "Hey Kokichi, bout time you showed up."

Angie: "Tenko's here too, that makes everyone!"

Monokuma appears out of nowhere, like usual.

Monokuma: "Alright, you pricks know the drill. Take the items and go explore when you're done."

Monokuma drops the items on the ground and disappears.

Tsumugi; "Huh, I guess he's not up to his usual antics."

Kaede: "What do you mean?"

Tsumugi: "I don't know, maybe it's just me, but doesn't Monokuma tend to make big deals out of everything?"

Ryoma: "You know, Tsumugi does have a point."

Kokichi: "You mean, almost as if he's trying to entertain someone?"

Tsumugi: "Yeah, that's it! It's almost like he's a mascot for a sports team."

Tenko: "Ummm, not to to interrupt, but can we I say something?"

Kaito: "Go for it Tenko."

Tenko: "Well, there's someone here who is a danger to the group and I think we should do something about them."

Rantaro: "Let me guess, Maki. The ultimate assassin?"

Kaito: "Screw off Rantaro, there's no need to do anything about Maki."

Kaede: "She hid the fact that she's a killer from all of us."

Maki: "Only because I knew this would happen. I've done nothing so far where as you nearly killed Rantaro."

Kaede quickly backs down and Rantaro glares at Maki.

Maki: "Now, I believe the real dangers here are Miu and Kokichi."

Tenko: "No, I didn't mean them at all!"

Miu, who was previously sitting off to the side and not interacting with the group, decides to speak up.

Miu: "Hasn't even been a 20 minutes and I'm already getting shit."

Maki: "You tried to kill us all, don't expect us to forgive that so easily."

Miu: "Uh, all of you fuckers did at the trial remember?"

Maki: "I just did that to be nice and appease Kiibo, don't expect my forgiveness to come so easily."

Rantaro: "So, you're a liar, killer, and a hypocrite. Please explain to us how everyone else is the problem and how none of the things that happen to you are your fault."

Tenko: "I'm not talking about those people. I'm talking about Korekiyo!"

Everyone looks at Tenko in shock besides myself and Korekiyo.

Without even a hint of emotion, Korekiyo puts his tea down and smiles.

Korekiyo; "I assumed that's what you meant. Very well. I will save you the trouble Tenko and explain in full my deeds. It will be a more complete picture if I tell the tale anyway."

Maki: "You're not putting up much of a fight are you?"

Korekiyo: "No point, Tenko knows the truth and has evidence for it. I also have a suspicion Kokichi knows as well, but that's neither here nor there. Anyway, time to tell you all my story. I grew up with an older sister who I loved dearly. She was my dearest friend and the reason why I discovered my love for anthropology. She would read books about the subject and share them with me while she lay sick in the hospital, with myself being her only regular visitor. As my love for her and anthropology grew, I decided to venture out and learn about the topic firsthand. My sister even made this uniform for me to show her appreciation for all I did for her."

Ryoma: "This doesn't so seem so bad."

Kaede: "It's actually kind of nice."

Kokichi: "Wait for it."

Korekiyo: "Eventually, my sister succumbed to the illness. In my desperation to have her back, I scoured the world for a way to revive the dead. Unfortunately, I found no such method. However, I found the next best thing, in fact, it's much better than resurrection. During a ritual where my body was beat to the point of near death, I was reunited with my sister's spirit."

Kaito: "Reunited with her spirit? *gulp* "There's no way that's real."

Korekiyo: "Oh it is very real. Her spirit now lives inside of me as a result. Through communing with her, I learned that despite living in me, she was still lonely in the afterlife, so I made it my mission to send her 100 friends!"

Miu: "Wait, send her friends? But she's dead! Oh wait...."

Korekiyo: "Yes, now you see. I have killed many women during my mission, sending their spirits to be with her forever in death!"

Kaede: "Okay, changed my mind. Not nice."

Korekiyo: "So, now you know the truth of my relationship with my sister and lover."

Gonta: "Huh!"

Tenko: "Wait, she was your lover too!?!?"

Kaito: "What in the literal fuck!"

Korekiyo: "Such a shame, I was so close to 100. Just 3 more to go. I was hoping I could send sister an ultimate student at some point and escape to get the other two girls once I'm free. However, that will likely never happen now. One of you will probably kill me, and even if I had to chance to kill someone, my already low chances of escape would be even lower now."

Maki: "Alright, let's get this over with."

Maki strides towards Korekiyo with that same cool, emotionless, confidence she always has.

Kaito: "Wait, what are you going to do?"

Kaito grabs Maki by the wrist and she turns around with an infuriated look on her face.

Maki: "It's simple, he needs to die. In my line of work you kill people who need to be killed."

Kaito: "That's insane, you do that and the game starts again. You'd be executed."

Maki: "I don't see why you care so much. Everyone else here seems to be fine with me dying so they can keep some illusion of peace going on here."

Kaito: "Is that what this was for? To make a point? To get attention? To see if anyone cared about you enough to stop you?"

Maki: "Shut up, and let me go. You know nothing about me and never will."

Kaito reluctantly let's Maki go with a defeated look on his face.

Korekiyo: "Kekekeke. While this is all very intriguing, I would like add something else while we're sharing all this information."

Miu: "Oh great, this fucker is talking again."

Korekiyo: "Anyway, I would like to let you all know I may or may not have discovered a clue related to the mastermind's identity."

Kaito and I look at each other, we both know this isn't going to be good.

Rantaro: "Interesting and what is that?"

Korekiyo: "Well, remember the 'horse a' and 'twins b' messages? I believe I found the meaning and it seems to point to a certain individual here. You see, twins is referring to Gemini. There is only one person who has that astrological symbol. Kokichi."

Kaito: "Okay, but that's just one thing. What about the other half?"

Korekiyo: "See that part stumped me for awhile, which is why it took me longer than anticipated to come to this conclusion. You see, Kokichi's last name, Oma, translates to 'king horse'. He seems to be the only one with a connection to these phrases."

Everyone looks around in awkward silence, not sure what to do.

Kokichi: "Dang, looks like you got me."

Korekiyo: "Very amusing. Regardless, I don't think Kokichi is in fact, the mastermind. I just figured I should share this information should an ill-fate befall me."

Maki: "I may not like him in the slightest, but I'm absolutely certain he isn't the mastermind."

Kaede: "Maki, are you hiding something from us?"

Maki just simply glares at Kaede.

Rantaro: "You should probably should share you you know with us."

Kokichi: "I agree, Maki needs to spill the beans!"

Maki: "Seriously? You're alright with that?"

Kokichi: "It's fine. We need everyone on the same page for this."

Maki: "Okay, fine. We all need to go to the girls bathroom."

Tenko: "Huh? Even the degenerate males?"

Maki: "Yes Tenko, grow up. This is important."

Kaito: "Hey, Gonta and Ryoma, keep an eye on Korekiyo. Make sure he doesn't try anything crazy."

Gonta: "Gonta will do his best!"

Ryoma: "You got it Kaito."

We all leave the dinning hall and make our way to the girls bathroom.

Tenko: "I'm still not okay with the males going in there."

Kaede: "Geez, at least let Rantaro in. If this is important we need our smartest students working on it."

Maki: "I'd trust Kokichi with this over Rantaro at this point."

Rantaro: "My my, I hope you're not letting your personal feelings about me cloud your judgement."

Miu: "Come the fuck on, just let the guys search the damn place already. I got shit to do."

Tenko, Maki, Kaede, Angie, Rantaro, and myself enter the girls bathroom.

Rantaro: "So, what is this clue about the mastermind?"

Maki: "Through here."

Maki opens the utility closet and pulls back a panel to reveal a concrete wall.

Maki: "Wait what?"

Maki starts running her hands across the wall. 

Maki: "This isn't right. There was a tunnel here just two nights ago. The night Himiko died I was checking this place and I found a tunnel into a room. A room that should be behind the hidden bookcase door based on how far down I had to go to get to it. Now it's gone."

Kokichi: "I see, so you're saying the mastermind in a girl, cause a guy going down here all the time to go into their lair would raise way too much suspicion."

Maki: "Exactly, but I don't have any proof now that it's been blocked off."

Monokuma suddenly appears.

Monokuma: "That's what you get for snooping around before you're meant to."

Kaede: "Wait, so there was a tunnel there?"

Monokuma: "Yes, of course there is. It's like Kokichi said around the time that useless detective died. No mastermind worth their salt would only have one entrance to their lair. Seriously, you guys are so slow."

Monokuma then disappears.

Angie: "Well, that confirms it! There was totally a tunnel to the lair here."

Tenko: "Yeah, but now it's blocked off, maybe Gonta and I could bust it down!"

Rantaro: "You two are quite strong, but I doubt you could bust down a solid concrete wall that easily. It's probably reinforced as well."

Tenko: "Ugh, fine. Now can we get these awful degenerates out of here?"

Kokichi: "Ah, and here I was thinking we could have a sleepover in here."

Angie: "Oh, a sleepover sometime sounds like a super great idea. You're such an inspiration Kokichi!"

Tenko: "Please tell me you're joking. A sleepover in here would be a terrible idea." 

Angie: "Well of course not in here silly. Maybe in one of our rooms at some point." 

Well all exit the bathroom and catch everyone else up on what we found. 

Kaito: "Huh, so the mastermind is a girl then." 

Maki: "It would appear so." 

Rantaro: "Regardless, it's probably best not to focus too much on it. If we start distrusting each other an unreasonable amount then we'll just end up with another death." 

Maki: "Funny, coming from the person who distrusts everyone." 

Rantaro: "I only distrust you and Kokichi, besides I said a unreasonable amount of distrust. I think my distrust of you two is reasonable." 

Maki: "Yeah, you would think that." 

Kaito: "Just let it go Maki. It's not worth it." 

Maki: "We're not friends, stop trying to tell me what to do." 

Maki walks off without another word. 

Kaede: "What is her deal?" 

Kaito: "Look, she's just rough around the edges. She's not that bad when you give her a chance." 

Tsumugi: "So, ummm, I'd hate to break up the melodrama, but do we have a more permanent solution to dealing with.....him." 

Tsumugi points to Korekiyo, who is being guarded by Ryoma and Gonta. 

Kokichi: "Well, Ryoma has handcuffs in his lab if I remember correctly. We could just restrain him and make sure someone is watching him at all times during the day." 

Korekiyo: "That's not necessary. Given that my proverbial cover has been blown, killing someone would be pointless. However, if you wish to go through with it anyway, I will be more than happy to oblige." 

Rantaro: "Ryoma, you think you can handle him on your own?" 

Ryoma: "Definitely." 

Rantaro: "Okay, you take him up to your lab and restrain him. Gonta, Kaito, or myself can relieve you of guard duty later." 

Ryoma: "Sounds like a plan." 

Korekiyo: "Kekekekeke. How fascinating. I'm curious how all these new developments will shape our little group of survivors." 

Tenko: "Can it you creep!" 

Ryoma: "Don't waste your breathe on him. I'll take it from here." 

Ryoma and Korekiyo walk off towards Ryoma's lab. 

Rantaro: "Well, that just leaves these weird objects. I guess Kaede and I can handle them." 

Kokichi: "Hey, no fair, I want to help." 

Rantaro: "No dice. I may have somewhat trusted you before, but I'm not letting you handle something this important." 

Kaito: "What happened that made you so hostile to Kokichi?" 

Kokichi: "The secret motive. Even after the murder it's continuing to work it's magic. Kaede and Rantaro are afraid of Maki and myself now." 

Miu: "Oh right, you and Rantaro had each others secrets." 

Angie: "Oh come on, surely the secrets can't be that bad." 

Kokichi: "Rantaro's is pretty bad, but I'll be nice and not expose him just yet." 

Rantaro: "More like saving it for blackmail later." 

Kokichi: "I would never do such a thing." 

Miu: "Okay, that's definitely a fucking lie." 

Gonta: 'Ummm, shouldn't we explore the academy?" 

Rantaro: "Fair enough, let's get to work then." 

Everyone else scatters, leaving myself and Kaito. 

Kokichi: "So, it's been awhile since we hung out." 

Kaito: "Yeah it has. Look, I don't want to ditch you, but I also kind of need to check on Maki." 

Kokichi: "Why don't I just go with you then?" 

Kaito: "Don't be coy, you know why. She hates you." 

Kokichi: "Well that won't change unless she gets to know me better!" 

Kaito: "You know what, you're right. Let's go do this then. I'm pumped now!" 

Kaito and I walk together to Maki's lab. 

Kokichi: "So, how do you know Maki is in there?" 

Kaito: "Well, she kinda hates being around people, so she's in there or in her room." 

Kokichi: "Wow, you know her so well Kaito!" 

Kaito: "Yeah, I guess I do. I just wish I could get to know her better, but she's just so closed off. Hey, that give me an idea. You got any advice for dealing with her?" 

Kokichi: "Really? You're asking me for advice on girls?" 

Kaito: "Well, yeah. I mean, you're both the kind of people who built up walls around themselves as defense mechanisms. I was hoping that maybe you knew how I could." 

Kokichi: "Kaito, I get that you're trying to help Maki and myself by doing all of this, and I appreciate it. However, there's no set list of ways to deal with people. You just have to do your best and hope it works." 

Kaito: "That's actually really helpful. I was kind of worried I did something wrong since she's been pushing me away recently." 

Kokichi: "I think you're on the right track to dealing with her. Just give it some time. She's probably pushing you away because she's scared of the fact you're actually getting through to her." 

Kaito: "You think so?" 

Kokichi: "Definitely." 

Kaito: "Thanks for the pep talk bro. Let's do this." 

Kaito bangs on the door of Maki's lab. 

Maki steps out to talk to us. 

Maki: "What do you want?" 

Kaito: "We're here to hang out with you." 

Maki: "I don't want to hang out with you, and I especially don't want to be near him." 

Kokichi: "But that's just a lie isn't it? Well, the first part. I'm well aware you don't want to be near me." 

Maki: "How about you two go harass someone else?" 

Kokichi: "Oh come on, it's only harassment if you don't like it!" 

Maki: "I don't." 

Kokichi: "But that's another lie isn't it?" 

Maki: "Kaito, I suggest you get him out of my sight before I strangle him." 

Kaito: "Kokichi, take it down a notch, please. Also, Maki, what's gotten into you lately? You weren't this opposed to us hanging out before." 

Maki: "Well, I figured I'd give it a chance, and I realized I didn't enjoy your company. I don't enjoy your taste in friends either." 

Kaito: "Damn, that's harsh." 

Maki: "It's just how I feel, now please leave me alone." 

Kokichi: "Wow, I can't believe Maki's so ready to push away potential friends. I figured you'd want us around since no one else wants to be around you anymore." 

Kaito: "Kokichi, that's way out of line!" 

Maki: "He's not entirely wrong Kaito. No clue why either of you insist on wanting to be around a contract killer. You should be scared of me" 

Kaito: "Well, I'm not." 

Kokichi: "I am scared of you for the record, but I'm here still!" 

Maki: "You're both insane then. You should just be like the others and leave me alone." 

Kaito: "Nah, I've never been good at following the crowd anyway." 

Maki: "You can't follow directions either apparently." 

Kokichi: "I know right. He's a total idiot." 

Kaito: "Hey!" 

Maki: "So, are we done here?" 

Kaito: "Nope. Come on Maki, everyone needs friends that they can count on." 

Maki: "Unfortunately there don't seem to be any of those around." 

Kaito: "Ouch." 

Maki: "Let me make this as clear as possible for you. You're not my friend, neither of you are. You're both potential enemies or targets depending on how this game goes." 

Kokichi: "But that's just a lie isn't it?" 

Maki: "This is a pointless conversation. Why don't you just cast me aside like everyone else has?" 

Kaito: "Because I believe you deserve a second chance." 

Maki: "Second chance?" 

Kaito: "Yeah, I believe in you. You don't have to be the cold-hearted killer everyone here thinks you are. I really do think you're a good person. I mean, after all, you never tried to kill even when I was bothering you in the past. Hahaha." 

Maki: "What about Korekiyo, does he deserve a second chance?" 

Kaito: "..." 

Kaito: "I mean, it depends. If he's willing to change and goes through with it, then I don't see why not. If he decides to keep up with this incest ritual murder crap, then I don't see a reason to give him a chance." 

Maki: "And what makes you so sure I'm willing to change?" 

Kaito: "I'm not sure. It's just a hunch I have." 

Maki: "God, you really are an idiot." 

Kokichi: "You know, it's occurs to me, you could just shut the door and stop talking to us if you really hated us that much. The fact you're still talking to us shows that you don't hate us as much as you may say." 

Maki: "..." 

Maki: "Okay, fine....." 

Kaito: "Fine what?" 

Maki: "We can...." 

Maki suddenly gets cut off by Rantaro and Kaede showing up. 

Kaede: "Hope we aren't interrupting anything. All the new areas are unlocked and we figured you guys should know." 

Maki: "You're right on time. I'm going to go investigate the new areas." 

Maki quickly runs off, leaving us behind. 

Kaito: "Oh come on." 

Kokichi: "Don't worry, we'll get her next time!" 

Rantaro: "Anyway, we're going to go inform Ryoma and Korekiyo about the new areas. You two feel free to check them out." 

Kokichi: "Yay! Let's go exploring Kaito!" 

Kaito: "Fine." 

We both walk to the fourth floor to look into the new areas.

Kaito: "Okay, let's check this floor out and get out of here."

Kokichi: "Awe, are you scared Kaito?" 

Kaito: "Of course not. Why would I be scared?" 

Kokichi: "Probably because there's a ghost behind you." 

Kaito: "AHHH!" 

Kaito runs down the hall without looking back. Oh well, I'm sure well meet back up again. 

I head into Korekiyo's lab. Everything seems to be just like it was last time. The seance supplies, the book on how to do the seance, and that damned katana. 

Ryoma: "Oh hey Kokichi." 

Korekiyo and Ryoma showed up soon after I entered. 

Ryoma: "Don't worry, I just figured Korekiyo should at least see his lab. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything." 

Korekiyo: "Ahh, it would seem my lab has many ancient wonders to investigate. I hope you don't mind us spending a considerable amount of time here Ryoma." 

Ryoma: "It's fine by me. I don't see why you shouldn't be able to enjoy your lab." 

Korekiyo: "I'm curious Ryoma, does the fact that you were previously imprisoned make you more sympathetic to my detainment?" 

Ryoma: "Not exactly, but close enough." 

Kokichi: "Well, I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to check out the other labs." 

Korekiyo: "Oh Kokichi, if you see Angie I need you to ask her a question for me. I would do it myself, but you know." 

Kokichi: "Sure, what is it?" 

Korekiyo: "I'm curious if she still views me as a student council member." 

Kokichi: "Really, I didn't think you put much stock into that Atua business." 

Korekiyo: "I don't. I was a member purely for analytical purposes. However, I can't help but wonder what she thinks. She was uncharacteristically quite when my secret was revealed, and I would like to know where she stands." 

Kokichi: "Okay, I'll ask her, but I expect you to repay this favor someday!" 

Korekiyo: "Kekekeke. Very well." 

I leave Korekiyo's lab and head down the hall to Angie's lab. 

I enter to find Angie, Tsumugi, Gonta and Tenko gathered there. 

Angie: "Oh hey Kokichi! Look at this divine lab Atua has gifted us!" 

Kokichi: "This is just the greatest Angie! I'm sure we can do so many divine acts according to Atua's will!" 

Angie: "Nyhahaha. I agree." 

One moment she is an intelligent master manipulator and the next she's falling for obvious lies like that. 

Kokichi: "Hey Angie, Korekiyo wanted to know if he was still a member of the student council." 

Angie: "I don't see why not. Atua is willing to forgive even the most heinous of killers." 

Tenko: "Ummm, is the really the best idea?" 

Angie: "It'll be fine Tenko. It wouldn't make sense for him to kill anyone now that he's been exposed and besides, as long as we have Gonta he can keep us safe!" 

Gonta: "Yeah, Gonta will protect friends. Wait, is Korekiyo still our friend?" 

Tsumugi: "Well, he's certainly not mine...." 

Tenko: "Same here." 

Kokichi: "Agreed." 

Angie: "Come on guys! He's my friend at least!" 

Kokichi: "Are you friends with anyone whose willing to join the student council?" 

Angie: "Of course! I just hope you all will stay on the council even if Korekiyo is still here." 

Angie may be stubborn but at least having Korekiyo and Angie in the same place will make it easier to keep tabs on them. 

Tenko: "I guess I'll stay...." 

Tsumugi: "I trust Gonta to protect us, besides I can't turn my back on Atua." 

Kokichi: "I have no reason to leave. I'm not his M.O. after all." 

Gonta: "I have to stay to protect you guys and worship Atua." 

Angie: "Great, glad we had this meeting. You can all go about your day now." 

Before heading back to room to work I decide to swing by the computer room, which should be open now. 

I enter and of course Miu is there gawking at the new technology. 

Kokichi: "Hey Miu. What's up?" 

Miu: "Hey Kokichi. I'm just checking out this computer." 

No nicknames, no vulgar remarks, and not even a hint of sass. She's taken Keebo's death harder than I thought. 

Kokichi: "So, you find anything interesting?" 

Miu: "Well, there's a program on here called the Neo World Program. Basically, it's a virtual world we can go into. It seems to be intended for some sort of therapy purpose to combat 'despair disease' whatever that is." 

Interesting. I remember Miu calling it the Neo World program, but she wasn't very forthcoming with details like that. 

Miu: "Doesn't matter anyway. That seems to be all the computer is good for. It would take me ages to get the program running properly and then it would take even longer to filter out whatever dangerous stuff Monokuma put in there. Even then, what would we do with it when it's done? The virtual world would just be a momentary relief from our suffering here." 

Kokichi: "Miu, you're so stupid." 

Miu: "Thanks. I really needed to hear that right now. Leave me alone if you're just here to mock me." 

Kokichi: "I mean, it's super obvious what you can do with the computer. It may even gain you back trust with the group." 

Miu immediately perks up when I mention the idea of her making up for her past mistakes. 

Miu: "Not that I care what everyone thinks of me or anything, what would hypothetically be the way to do that?" 

Kokichi: "Well, everyone is on edge about Korekiyo right now. Clearly whatever happened to him in his past screwed up his mind. If you use the therapy functions of the Neo World Program on him, maybe we can make it so he's relatively normal and won't try to hurt anyone." 

Miu: "That's a fantastic idea! I'll get to work on it right away!" 

Kokichi: "Just make sure you don't neglect our deal. I still need those inventions." 

Miu: "Don't worry, I'm almost done with those. It's weird, it's like some kind of deja vu. Like I've made them before or worked with similar tech in the past. As a result I've been making huge progress on them." 

That's unusual. I wonder if there's more to that. Perhaps my theory of us all retaining some bit of our past memories has some merit to it after all. Obviously I'm the only one who consciously remembers what happens, but It does seem like everyone else has memories buried in their subconscious. 

Kokichi; "Interesting, now before I leave you to get to work, I have a question about Keebo if you don't mind me asking." 

Miu: ".....Ummm, yeah sure...." 

Kokichi: "Was there a reason you couldn't just put his memories on a flash drive or whatever to save him or something." 

Miu: "Honestly, that was the first thing I tried, but think about how much effort it would take to upload an entire human brain onto something. Not only would you need massive storage you would need time to download it all. Keebo's AI was close enough to human that it would've been impossible for me to do that with the tech I had on hand with the time I had available." 

Kokichi: "Damn. I was hoping you might have pulled a last minute save. There's a lot we didn't ask him about that may have been helpful to know." 

Miu: "You mean his role in the killing game?" 

Kokichi: "Yeah. That would've been nice information to have." 

Miu: "And now he's gone for good...." 

Kokichi: "Miu, for what it's worth, I wish things hadn't gone down the way they did." 

Miu: "Shut up, I don't need your lies right now." 

Kokichi: "Awwwww, fine. I'll go bother someone else." 

Miu: "I'll get to work on the computer, and I'll make sure your inventions are done soon too." 

I leave Miu to work on the computer and decide to go back to my room. I have a lot to think about with some of the new revelations that came with Keebo's death. 

So, when I last looked at all the evidence, I came to the conclusion that the mastermind was Keebo or Tsumugi. Given everything that happened with Keebo, and the tunnel to the mastermind's lair, there's only one candidate left. 

Tsumugi Shirogane is the mastermind. 

Of course, this is all assuming that my current universe is the same as the last. There's room for error, but still, everything is lining up too conveniently. Even if I suppose this is a different universe with a different mastermind and that Kaede's shot missing Rantaro in this killing game is just the gods of chaos rolling dice, the mastermind is confirmed to be one of the girls. 

Himiko and Kirumi are out for obvious reasons. Himiko is dead and Kirumi was attacked by the mastermind like I was. 

Miu is actively helping me by making tools that can end this entire killing game and she tried to get us all executed and end the game early. That doesn't make sense when the whole point of this game is to entertain people. Keebo's voice and how it seemed to be an audience demanding Himiko's death seems to confirm as much. 

Kaede wouldn't have thrown that shot put if she was the mastermind. At that point, Kirumi was set to kill Shuichi. Killing Rantaro makes no sense if she knew someone would die anyway. Still possible for her to be the mastermind, but it's super unlikely. 

It's possible Tenko is faking her adoration of Himiko, but if she was the mastermind, she probably could've stopped Keebo from killing Himiko. It's possible, but like Kaede it's highly unlikely. 

Maki revealed the hidden tunnel. I doubt the mastermind would do something that cuts the potential suspects in half and puts them in a potential hot seat. Still plausible I guess, but her even agreeing to help me and then exposing the tunnel, it doesn't make much sense. 

Angie is a tougher possibility to ignore. Completely ignoring the events of my original game where Angie died, I guess there's nothing exactly discounting her from being the mastermind. In fact, the student council ritual did end up putting Himiko in harms way, but that may be more coincidence than malicious planning. So Angie is still a possible suspect for now. She's more suspicious than the other girls, but I don't think it's her. 

Tsumugi makes the most sense. Well, she makes the most sense when you account for the events of the past killing game. In this killing game I don't see too much to incriminate her, but that's kind of the point isn't it? She's so innocuous and plain. Easy to look over. None of her actions are even remotely suspicious and that itself is the most suspicious thing. 

So, if we assume we're dealing with the same mastermind as the game I originally died in, then I have no doubt in my mind that Tsumugi is the mastermind. If this world is different, there's still other possibilities, but she's still the top suspect even if this word is different. 

You know, there's something liberating about pretty much knowing who the mastermind is now. Of course, this changes nothing. 

I can't tell anyone. Even if they believed me we couldn't do anything. 

Kill the mastermind and the game probably continues. I doubt with all the money poured into this game that it hinges on one of sixteen people surviving the whole game. 

Capture and keep them restrained and Monokuma can probably run the game while there restrained anyway. He seems to be somewhat autonomous. If he required constant input then the mastermind wouldn't be one of us anyway. Even then, there's nothing stopping the people behind all of this from simply having someone outside the game act as the mastermind in their place. 

Honestly, it seems the best thing to do with this information is keep it to myself. It's not like I can do anything about it yet. If I had Miu's inventions, maybe this knowledge would be game changing enough for me to do something about it. 

I'm getting too worked up, I've made major progress today. There's no need to be negative. I'm one step closer to completing my mission. Ending the killing game. 

*Knock Knock* 

Oh, that's probably Kaito, or maybe Miu? Not too many other people talk to me. 

To my surprise I open the door to see Maki. 

Kokichi: "Oh hey Maki Roll. What brings you to this neck of the woods?" 

Maki: "Kaito was about to get on my last nerve. He suggested that if I was so tired of hanging out with him that I should try to hang out with you instead. Even though I don't like your company, Kaito's managed to surpass you in terms of annoyance. At least you're somewhat intelligent while Kaito is a babbling idiot." 

Kokichi: "Awwww, you want to hang out with me! I'm so flattered." 

Maki: "Whatever, let's get this over with quickly and in return you two can leave me alone for the rest of our natural lives." 

Kokichi: "Wow, I can really feel our friendship growing." 

Maki simply glares at me. 

We end going to the AV room. 

Maki: "So, you want to watch a movie? I guess that's fine. Anything that cuts down how much you talk sounds more enjoyable than having to listen to you." 

Kokichi: 'Well, we were going to watch a movie, but you just brought up a great point. How can we become better friends if we don't talk? I have a new better idea now and it's all thanks to you." 

Maki: "Honestly, I brought this on myself. I should've expected you to pull something like this. I'll accept my punishment." 

Kokichi: "Geez, you're so over dramatic and edgy. Come on, let's take these DVD boxes and set them up like dominoes. It'll be fun!" 

Maki: "Are you really the same age as the rest of us? You act like a child so often it's hard to tell." 

Kokichi: "Whose to say. We really don't remember a lot about our past. We all seem to be the same age but can any of us really say for sure?" 

Maki: "That's a really good point actually. I don't think any of us actually know how old we are." 

Kokichi: "Kaito guessed we're somewhere around 15-17. Which seems to be an okay guess for a range, but enough about that, let's have fun. We can worry about details later." 

Maki: "Fine." 

Maki silently goes along with me as we build a domino line out of the DVD boxes. 

Kokichi: "So Maki, you having fun?" 

Maki: "I guess this is slightly more enjoyable than being tortured for information." 

Kokichi: "You can drop the act. I can tell you're enjoying yourself. Doesn't this remind you of happier times you had with the children at the orphanage?" 

Maki: "Don't bring them up ever again.......but yeah, it kind of does......." 

Kokichi: "Alright, I think we got a decent set up going. You want to do the honors and knock it over?" 

Maki: "Really? If it get's you to shut up I guess I'll do it." 

Maki knocks over the domino set and it tumbles over in a most glorious of fashions. 

Kokichi: "Yeah, great job Maki Roll!" 

Maki: "All I did was knock over some boxes, what's your deal?" 

Kokichi: "That is an interesting question. Let's talk about it if you're interested." 

Maki: "Is this some kind of trick or a joke?" 

Kokichi: "No tricks, no jokes. Just us asking each other questions." 

I sit down on the couch and motion for her to sit down. Too my surprise she complies. 

Maki: "Alright, so who goes first?" 

Kokichi: "You can go first." 

Maki: "Why do you hate me?" 

Kokichi: "You're a murderer. It's really that simple." 

Maki: "I guess that makes sense." 

Kokichi: "Look, I'll give you a more in depth explanation than that. I'm not the best person like I said earlier, but I have a strong sense of morality when it comes to killing. It's something I despise, and as such I despise killers." 

Maki: "So that's why you hate me. I see." 

Kokichi; "It's also why I hate myself." 

Maki looks legitimately shocked by that. 

Kokichi: "I'm ashamed of it, but I have killed before. Well, I didn't exactly kill anyone in the traditional sense, but I willingly sent someone to their death to kill someone else. People who are dead would be alive if not for me. I convinced myself that it was alright, that it was for a grand purpose, that it needed to happen so I could finish my ultimate goal, that more people would be saved in the process. Maybe their was truth in those sentiments, maybe they were lies I told myself. The undeniable fact is that I killed two people. Not as much as you, sure, but I'm a murder just the same." 

Maki: "I think I understand you a bit better now." 

Kokichi: "Hey, don't let Kaito find out about this okay. I plan to tell him sometime, but not right now." 

Maki: "Alright. This will stay between us. Now it's your turn to ask your question. 

Kokichi: "Why do you hate me?" 

Maki: "I see, the tables have turned now. It's not like I have no reason for hating you. You're annoying, you're always causing trouble, and you're always lying." 

Kokichi: "Okay, but surely that isn't all? I mean, I have good qualities right? There's gotta be more than just that driving your hatred for me." 

Maki: "Nope that's it." 

Kokichi: "You're clearly lying." 

Maki; "So what if I am? I have no obligation to open up to you of all people." 

Kokichi: "So you admit there is more to to it?" 

Maki: "..." 

Kokichi: "I don't expect you to open up to me in any major way. I just want to know why you hate me so much." 

Maki: "If I tell you, you'll just use it against me." 

Kokichi: "Maki, I opened up to you, it's only fair you reciprocate. If you want to bury your feelings that's fine. However, let me remind you that I lied for you at the class trial, kept your secret from the group, and I've trusted you enough to do secret missions for me. You owe me at least somewhat of an explanation." 

Maki: "Fine, the reason I hate you is that you're always mocking me." 

Kokichi: "I didn't realize my insults hurt you so much. You seem to brush off criticism pretty easily." 

That's a lie, it's obvious my remarks hurt her. Of course I should probably lay off going forward. No, that's not accurate, I shouldn't have been so vicious to her in the past period. Honestly, all of this is lie of sorts. I know why she hates me, I think I just want to hear it straight from her. 

Kokichi: "You want to elaborate on that?" 

Maki: "No. I don't." 

Kokichi: "Is it because my insults just cut a different way? They get right to the things about yourself you don't like? How they take the most hurtful parts of your past and reopen all of those old wounds?" 

Maki: "..." 

Kokichi: "Well, I'll lay off the personal insults then, but I'm still going to playfully tease you!" 

Maki: "Come to think of it, why did you lie for me at the class trial?" 

Kokichi: "Well, I wasn't exactly sure who the culprit was, but by that point I had it narrowed down to Keebo or Miu and the trial wasn't going anywhere as long as people were hung up on whether or not you did it." 

Maki: "I see, you did it because it was the quickest path to resolving the trial." 

Kokichi: "Yep, half my lies are told with good intentions after all!" 

We get up off the couch and survey the damage. DVD boxes are still spread around. 

Maki: "I guess we need to clean this all up." 

Kokichi: "No we don't! You're a murderer and I'm an evil supreme leader. Leaving boxes around is the probably the least bad thing we've done." 

Maki: "Wait, are we really going to leave this mess behind?" 

Kokichi: "I am, you can clean up if you want!" 

Maki: "I'm not leaving a mess behind. You can run off and do one of your little schemes if you really want to." 

Kokichi: "Well, I guess I don't have anything better to do. Not until that thing at 7:00 when Angie and I are going to sacrifice Miu to Atua." 

It might have been my imagination but I swear I saw a faint smile on Maki's face from the corner or my eye. 

We quickly put back all the DVD boxes and head to dinner with the others. 

Kaito: "Oh hey, there they are." 

Rantaro: "I was expecting one of you to turn up dead by the others hand. Glad to see I was wrong." 

Kokichi; "Yeah, Maki barely managed to get away from me, and I was this close to killing her." 

Maki: "Yeah, that's totally what happened." 

Angie: "Hey Kokichi, you and Gonta need to take first shift of guard duty tonight." 

Kaede: "Oh so you guys are still doing that?" 

Angie: "Yep, we need to keep diligent watch over the students, and this time we're going to more proactive if someone goes missing for a long period of time." 

Ryoma: "That's probably for the best. Like or not, the student council had a great idea with the night guard." 

Korekiyo: "Yes, without the ability to narrow down who was out at night we all would've perished during the last trial." 

Tenko: "Okay, that's technically true, but still, shut up." 

Korekiyo: "You offend me Tenko, you were the top candidate for my sister's friendship ring." 

Kaito: "Okay, do we have a better solution for dealing with this creep other than just tolerating him?" 

Miu: "I do have a plan actually, but I'm going to wait until it's done to show it off." 

Kaede: "Alright good job Miu." 

Rantaro: "Also, while we have everyone here finally, Kaede and I found the next flashback light. Hopefully this one will be more useful." 

Kaito: "Well, what are we waiting for? Fire that sucker up." 

Rantaro turns on the flashback light. Just like the last one, this one is completely different from the original one we got after the second trial. 

I'm sitting in a chair in some sort of hallway. 

The other seats full of faceless grey figures. 

I can't tell what's going on. 

Person: "Kokichi Oma. It is your turn." 

I get up and head towards the end of the hall with two large double doors, there's someone sitting at a desk next to them. 

Person: "Alright, fill out this form and then you can proceed through the doors once I check it over." 

I quickly fill out the form and give it back to the person at the desk. 

Person: "Alright, everything seems to be in order. Best of luck." 

Kokichi: "Thank you." 

I stride forward through the doors but not before I catch a glimpse of a poster advertising what this event hall is for. 

Danganronpa V3 : Killing Harmony Qualifiers 

Only the best of the best will move on to the final auditions! 

The flashback ends and brings us all back to reality. 

Everyone stands in stunned silence for a minute. 

Rantaro: "Well, if no one else is going to say it, I guess I will. It seems the initial theory of us signing up for this killing game is true." 

Ryoma: "The flashback light does seem to confirm that." 

Kaede: 'But why would we sign up for something like this?" 

Kaito: "Yeah, maybe all this is fake and Monokuma is just screwing with us?" 

Monokuma: "I can assure that the flashback lights are indeed factual in nature." 

Tenko: "Right, as if you'd tell us if the flashback lights were faked." 

Kokichi: "I'm more curious about that poster. Danganronpa V3. Odd name right? It almost sounds like this isn't the first killing game." 

Tsumugi: "Yeah, I noticed that too. Do you think it's V3 as in version three?" 

Korekiyo: "That seems plausible, but equally likely is volume three, meaning there could be many more killing games depending on how many is in each volume." 

Monokuma: "It seems as though you're finally asking relevant questions." 

Kokichi: "Are you confirming that there have been multiple killing games?" 

Monokuma: "Let's just say there's someone here who can confirm that theory one way or another, but they probably won't tell you about it." 

Angie: "Oh, do you mean the mastermind?" 

Kaede: "No, it's obvious the mastermind would know that. I think Monokuma means one of us non-masterminds." 

Kaito: "It's not like any of this matters because the flash back lights are bullshit!" 

Maki: "I'm curious about another aspect of the flashback. Earlier we had a theory going that this was a trap that we were tricked into singing up for. However, it seems to be a larger, well known, on going event." 

Rantaro: "Yeah, it seems like we fully knew what we were getting into. The question is why?" 

Ryoma: "You know, when the idea of us willingly entering the killing game first came up was when Kirumi killed Shuichi. Back then, she down played that theory due to her memories. A prime minister signing up for a killing game willingly doesn't make a lot of sense. By the same token, I shouldn't have been able to enter any killing game either because I should've been in prison on death row. Even if I was put in the game as punishment, that doesn't exactly make me a willing participant, which I should be according to Monokuma." 

Kokichi: "Ryoma makes a good point. Based on our current memories, signing up for a killing game either would've been impossible, or something we just wouldn't do." 

Rantaro: "So, are our memories flawed or are the flashback lights misleading us?" 

Kaito: "The flashback lights are a trick from Monokuma." 

Korekiyo: "Perhaps, both are incorrect?" 

Kaede: "Maybe both are right, we just can't see how they fit together yet. Either way, I don't think we'll get any more answers yet. We'll just have to look for the truth when we have more to work with. Let's just finish dinner and get some rest." 

The rest of dinner goes by uneventfully. Later I meet up with Gonta at the dorms for our nightly watch. 

Kokichi: "Alright, everyone's accounted for except Miu. She's working on her project in the computer room. As long as no one else leaves she'll be fine. I don't expect a murder this soon anyway." 

Gonta: "So everything is okay?" 

Kokichi: "Yeah Gonta, everything is fine." 

Gonta: "That good. Gonta prefers when friends get along." 

Kokichi: "Yeah, it's nice." 

This conversation is torture. Out of all of the people in the school I had to be paired with Gonta. That sounds bad. I like Gonta, I just can't stand be around him knowing what I did. I can barely be around Miu at times, the only thing getting me through interactions with her is knowing that I need her help with investions and that she somewhat deserved it for going after me. Gonta on the other hand, he did nothing wrong and I got him killed. 

Gonta: "Is something wrong Kokichi?" 

Kokichi: "Hey Gonta, I have a question." 

Gonta: "Gonta not very smart, but Gonta try his best to answer." 

Kokichi: "Let's say that hypothetically, someone did something really really really really bad to you. Would you mad at them?" 

Gonta: "Gonta not sure. Gonta get's mad at times, but Gonta try to not be mad at friends, not matter what. Sorry Gonta not explain very well." 

Kokichi: "No Gonta, that actually helps a lot." 

Gonta: "Gonta glad he could help someone smart like you Kokichi." 

Kokichi: "Yeah, I hope I can return the favor." 

Gonta: "Gonta sure you will." 

Our shift ends and after passing the details off to next group of Angie and Tenko I go to my bed and quickly fall asleep after being worn out by this busy day.


End file.
